Harry Potter et ses anges gardiens
by Ccilia
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter et le mystère de la chouette effraie...! Le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle !
1. les quatres premiers chapitres

Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une journée pas comme les autres  
  
Des cris de terreur s'élevaient dans une quelconque ville anglaise. Des débris en tout genre jonchaient le sol rougi par le sang des habitants sans défense, tués et dépecés par dizaine, par les immenses créatures qui semblaient se donner à cœur joie. Une tête de mort verdâtre dont un serpent s'échappait de la bouche ouverte, embrasait d'une lueur verdâtre le carnage qui se déroulait, révélant de sombres silhouettes vêtues de noir qui arpentaient les rues désertes, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants et de prochaines victimes, qui tentaient vainement de fuir devant les vagues incessantes de Mangemorts, Détraqueurs et Géants qui ne laissaient que mort et désolation sur leur passage. Un rire glacé et quasi satanique, teinté d'amusement retentit, dominant le tumulte. Le mage noir se tenait, de dos, face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avides de destruction, en compagnie d'une fine silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns.  
  
« Plus rien ne peut plus m'arrêter, à présent… ! murmura-t-il. Pas même Harry Potter… ! Bientôt…, oui, très bientôt…, j'en aurai fini avec le dernier héritier de Gryffondor… ! Et là, ma victoire sera totale… ! »  
  
Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Un rire sinistre…  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança alors vers la ville où ne subsistait plus que quelques habitants, tremblants de peur, tentant inutilement de se cacher.  
  
« Personne n'échappe à Lord Voldemort ! lâcha-t-il, en délogeant une de ces "misérables" créatures. Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la main plaquée sur le front, dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Ayant remis ses lunettes, il alluma sa lampe de chevet.  
  
« Bon sang ! » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Assis sur son lit aux draps froissés, le jeune garçon tendit, bien malgré lui, l'oreille, mais n'entendit que les ronflements bruyants de son cousin, qui troublaient le silence nocturne. Tout était calme, au 4, Privet Drive. Entre ses doigts, la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair continuait à lui brûler le front.  
  
Harry Potter, un adolescent de près de 16 ans, n'avait, au premier abord, rien de bien singulier, mis à part la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front et que même ses cheveux noirs, toujours en bataille, ne parvenait pas à cacher. Cette "marque" était le souvenir du soir où il était devenu orphelin, quinze ans plus tôt. Le jour de ses onze ans, il avait "rencontré" un demi-géant nommé Hagrid, Garde-chasse et professeur à Poudlard, et avait ainsi découvert qu'il était un sorcier, mais aussi la vérité sur ce fameux soir où il devint célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Vérité que son oncle et sa tante lui avait, d'ailleurs, toujours cachée durant les dix années qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley qui n'avaient cessé, tout comme son cousin Dudley, de le tyranniser, espérant qu'il ne découvrirait jamais ses pouvoirs. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais tués dans un accident de voiture, comme l'avait, toujours, prétendu ses "tuteurs". En effet, James et Lily Potter avaient été assassinés par le plus puissant mage noir de l'époque, Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci perdit la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs ce soir-là, quand, après avoir éliminé son père puis sa mère, voulant, enfin, tuer Harry, le sort qu'il lui avait lancé se retourna contre lui, le réduisant à néant et ne laissant à Harry que cette mince cicatrice. Depuis, Harry était devenu célèbre pour avoir "vaincu" le plus redoutable sorcier, dont, la simple énonciation de son nom faisait tremblé la plupart des sorciers qui le surnommaient "Vous-Savez-Qui" ou "Celui -Dont -On -Ne -Doit -Pas -Prononcer -Le -Nom". C'est ainsi, que depuis cinq ans, il étudiait à Poudlard, une grande école de sorcellerie et s'apprêtait à y commencer sa sixième année, avec ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tout trois étaient à Gryffondor, une des quatre maison de Poudlard.  
  
Harry écouta encore, ses yeux verts brillants toujours d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes rondes, un moment les bruits qui régnaient dans la maison. Tout en songeant à ce que les Dursley ne se fatiguent pas à lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, à la fin du mois. En effet, les Dursley étaient des Moldus (des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) et détestaient tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Si bien que Harry n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu (loin de là) chez eux. D'ailleurs, Harry se serait bien passé de vivre à Privet Drive, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'en accommoder. Cependant, sa vie chez les Dursley s'était très nettement améliorée depuis le début des vacances, car ayant, officiellement, terminé son premier cycle, il pouvait, désormais, avoir recours à la magie, chez son oncle et sa tante. Si bien que ceux-ci, terrorisés, faisaient tout pour ne pas le contrarier, et Dudley l'évitait consciencieusement.  
  
Il soupira, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le front. Son regard se posa sur un petit écrin transparent qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et dans lequel brillait une petite pierre dorée qui reposait sur le velours pourpre qui en tapissait le fond. Harry eut un pâle sourire, attrapa le boîtier et en tira le caillou qui scintilla un instant au creux de sa main. Au contact de la douce chaleur qu'elle émettait, tandis que la pierre passait de l'or pur au rouge éclatant, la douleur infligée par la cicatrice s'estompa et disparue.  
  
« Elle a vraiment des capacités étonnantes ! » songea-t-il, en souriant de plus belle, observant attentivement la pierre des Gryffondor, qui représentait une nouvelle pièce de son héritage familial.  
  
Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et reposa précautionneusement la pierre dans son écrin, qui regagna sa place sur sa table de chevet. A la lueur tamisée de la lampe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, son bureau, recouvert de parchemins et ses différents livres de cours et autres grimoires, la cage, vide, d'Hedwige, sa chouette, près de la fenêtre, la vieille valise où était rangée la plupart de ses affaires de sorcellerie, notamment sa baguette magique, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père, son Éclair de feu (le balai de course le plus efficace), ses robes de sorciers de l'année précédente,... en bref, tout ce que les Dursley ne supportaient pas. Son regard s'attarda sur les étagères où étaient rangés ses livres sur le Quidditch (le sport de prédilection des sorciers du monde entier) et, plus particulièrement, sur un petit cadre qui y était posé.  
  
Harry, quittant son lit, s'approcha de l'étagère en question pour prendre la photo encadrée qu'il avait reçu, l'année précédente, en fin d'année, et qui représentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître : cette époque où il avait encore une famille. Cette photo avait été prise le jour de son premier anniversaire, trois mois avant la mort de ses parents, et représentait son père et sa mère, qui portait un bébé dans ses bras, Harry, devant ce qui devait être leur maison, en compagnie de Sirius (son parrain et le meilleur ami de son père). De les voir lui faire de grands signes de la main (toutes les photos issues du monde des sorciers étaient animées) redonna un coup de cafard au jeune garçon qui repensa au moment unique durant lequel, l'année précédente, il avait eu l'occasion, pendant une heure, de revoir ses deux parents. C'était, en fait, une longue histoire et Harry, lui-même, n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.  
  
Il reposa le cadre à sa place, et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Songeur, il observa distraitement la ligne de l'horizon qui se teintait des premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais aucune trace d'Hedwige dans le ciel encore sombre et dégagé où brillaient encore, pâles et tremblantes, les étoiles. Il effleura distraitement sa cicatrice, repensant à son rêve… Il savait, par expérience, que ses rêves étaient une reproduction exacte de ce qui se passait, en réalité, alimentés par la haine et la colère de Voldemort. Autrement dit, à l'heure qu'il était, le terrible mage noir se donnait à cœur joie à réduire à néant un village moldu, ruminant visiblement sa vengeance. Manifestement, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, les Géants avaient, finalement, ralliés les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la sombre silhouette qui se découpait, à l'angle de la rue, dans la pâle lueur du jour naissant qui l'emportait progressivement sur la nuit, avant de disparaître, comme par enchantement.  
  
Harry soupira et, revenant à la réalité, jeta un regard à sa montre. Cinq heures du matin… ! Il songea qu'il était inutile de retourner se coucher car il serait réveillé, d'ici une heure, par les Dursley, et puis, il ne voulait pas risquer de revoir les tueries de Voldemort. Si bien que, quittant la fenêtre, il attrapa "les milles et une façon de jouer au Quidditch" sur son étagère et alla s'installer sur son lit, pour le feuilleter tranquillement.  
  
Un léger bruit, à la fenêtre le tira de sa lecture et il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une minuscule boule de plumes grise foncer vers lui. Harry l'intercepta d'un geste vif et l'immobilisa au creux de sa main, n'ayant aucun mal à reconnaître Coquecigrue, dit Coq, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami à Poudlard. Le petit Coq s'était considérablement assagi depuis l'année précédente et ne ressemblait plus au petit rapace surexcité qu'il était, il y avait encore moins de deux ans. Le jeune garçon détacha de la patte de l'animal la lettre qu'il portait, avant de lui donner un morceau de Miamhibou en récompense. Pendant que la "boule de plumes" grignotait son biscuit, Harry prit connaissance de la lettre.  
  
« Salut Harry !  
  
Alors, comment tu vas ? Chez moi, tout va pour le mieux. Fred et George ont ouvert leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes… ! Tu ne devinera jamais comment ils l'ont appelé… ! "Chez Fred et George : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" ! En gros, ils ont pas cherché compliqué… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont un grand succès… ! Ils te passent, d'ailleurs le bonjour… !  
  
Ah oui, bien sûr, le plus important, Dumbledore a écrit à mes parents… ! On vient te chercher le 25 à quatorze heures ! Je ne pense pas que tes Moldus voient une quelconque objection à ce qu'on emprunte, à nouveau, leur cheminée… !  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Ron. »  
  
Harry sourit. Le 25, c'était aujourd'hui… ! Ce qui voudrait dire que, dans quelques heures, il quitterait les Dursley. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'inquiétait pas à leur sujet car ils n'auraient pas trop voix au chapitre… ! Ron avait prévu de l'inviter pour la fin du mois, avant de partir à Poudlard où aurait lieu, durant le mois d'août, un stage de Quidditch, où il retrouverait tous ses amis de Gryffondor ainsi qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, bien que d'origine moldue, était l'élève la plus brillante de Gryffondor, et même de l'école, et la Préfète de leur maison.  
  
Harry posa le parchemin sur son bureau avant de rédiger une, brève, réponse.  
  
« OK ! On s'voit tout à l'heure !  
  
Harry. »  
  
Il confia la lettre à Coq qui finissait son Miamhibou, et le conduisit à la fenêtre, et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les frondaisons des maisons voisines, jusqu'à ce que jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'agitation qui caractérisait le réveil des Dursley.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Surprise au Terrier  
  
Harry descendit dans la cuisine. Les trois membres de la famille Dursley, déjà attablés, s'interrompirent à son entrée. L'oncle Vernon, assis près de la porte se réfugia derrière son exemplaire du Times (c'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait lire ce journal là) tandis que la tante Pétunia, une femme mince et osseuse, avec un cou plus long que la normale et un visage chevalin, se quittait la table prétextant finir de préparer le repas, près de l'évier, tout en jetant régulièrement, des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Son passe-temps favori était d'espionner les voisins. Dudley, le gros cousin de Harry, était plus large que haut, et occupait, à lui tout seul, tout un côté de la table. Harry avait toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à un cochon avec une perruque blonde, mais là, avec ce pyjama rose bonbon (sa mère semblait trouver que le rose lui allait bien, mais c'était vrai que les Dursley avaient toujours eut des goûts vestimentaires déplorables), la ressemblance était des plus flagrantes. Harry esquissa un bref sourire, et s'assis à sa place, en voyant son imbécile de cousin trembler comme une feuille. Depuis que Harry pouvait utiliser la magie, il ne s'était pas privé pour le rappeler à ses tuteurs, en se "faisant la main" sur le "pauvre Dudlinouchet à sa maman" (cette dernière n'avait, d'ailleurs, rien trouvé à dire, de peur de faire les frais de la baguette magique de son neveu.), si bien que la frayeur de Dudley était plus que compréhensible. Mais le jeune sorcier étant de "bonne humeur", il n'y prêta guère attention. Cette année, Pétunia avait finalement, résignée devant le peu de résultats obtenus en deux ans, laissée tomber le régime qu'elle avait mis en place, sur ordre de l'infirmière de l'école de Dudley, deux ans plus tôt. Si bien que, au bonheur de tous, les repas étaient redevenus "normaux" et que Dudley paraissait donc encore plus gros et gras que jamais (le "stress" dans lequel il vivait en permanence depuis le début des vacances n'était, d'ailleurs, pas pour arranger les choses…). Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit, lorsque la tante Pétunia, masquant tant bien que mal son inquiétude et son mépris bien évident pour les sorciers et tout ce qui allait avec, déposa devant lui, une assiette, agréablement remplie.  
  
« Tiens, Harry ! Je l'ai fait comme tu l'aime ! » marmonna-t-elle, avant de revenir hâtivement à son fourneau.  
  
Le silence s'installa, pesant. Finalement, Harry, prit la parole.  
  
« Au fait, les Weasley viennent me prendre à quatorze heures ! » lâcha-t-il tranquillement.  
  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée annonça à Harry que sa tante venait, sous la surprise, de laisser tomber une assiette par terre. L'oncle Vernon abaissa soudain son journal, son gros visage moustachu prenant une couleur indéfinissable.  
  
«- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu plaisantes, j'espère… !  
  
- Non, pourquoi ? rétorqua, innocemment, Harry.  
  
- Les Weasley, c'est pas cette bande de rouquins qui ont ravagés le salon, il y a deux ans ?  
  
- En effet… ! Et ceux qui m'ont pris l'année dernière… ! Et je suppose qu'ils viendront comme d'habitude, par la poudre de Chem… !  
  
- Oui, oui ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » l'interrompit Vernon, une nuance de panique dans la voix, refusant, visiblement, d'entendre le mot "poudre de Cheminette" sous son toit.  
  
Curieusement, depuis le début des vacances, l'oncle Vernon frôlait la dépression nerveuse presque cinq fois par jours, au minimum… Et Dudley en était même venu à supplier ses parents de l'envoyer en internat au collège de Smeltings (son école), pour échapper à son cousin (et surtout de sa baguette magique…).  
  
«- Bien sûr, je suppose que vous n'y voyez aucune…objection ! reprit Harry, avec sérieux, mais s'efforçant, avec peine, à ne pas éclater de rire, en sortant, négligemment, sa baguette magique de l'une des poches de son jeans.  
  
- Euh… ! Non, non ! Aucune ! lâcha précipitamment Vernon. Ils pourront même rester aussi longtemps que ça leur plaira… ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatorze heures "sonnantes et trébuchantes" retentirent à la petite pendule posée sur le rebord de la cheminée du salon, où, exceptionnellement, l'oncle Vernon ne traînait pas pour décortiquer, plus à son aises, les faits divers du journal du matin… ! En fait, les Dursley s'étaient tous retranchés dans la cuisine, prétextant faire (pour la tante Pétunia) et essuyer la vaisselle (Dudley et l'oncle Vernon). Mais l'excuse sonnait "un peu" faux… ! Surtout connaissant Dudley… ! Mais bon, l'attitude des Dursley était, de loin, le dernier des soucis de Harry qui, grâce à un sort de lévitation, descendait, sans problèmes, sa lourde valise pour l'emmener dans le salon.  
  
« Eh, Harry ! Je commence à croire que c'est une manie chez toi d'arriver dans le salon, après nous… ! »  
  
Harry sursauta, manquant de se prendre la valise de plein fouet, et réalisa alors la présence de Ron et son père. Ron, grand dadais de 16 ans aux cheveux roux, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'observait, l'air moqueur, adossé négligemment à la cheminée. Son père, aussi roux que lui (comme d'ailleurs tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley), le crâne dégarnie, aussi grand et mince que son fils cadet, adressa un sourire amical à Harry. Arthur Weasley travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, en tant que responsable du bureau de détournement de l'artisanat Moldus, si bien qu'il portait un vif intérêt à tout ce qui avait trait aux Moldus.  
  
«- Eh Ron ! Bonjour Mr Weasley… ! Désolé, mais essayer de faire descendre ma valise et la cage d'Hedwige, en même temps dans un escalier aussi étroit que celui des Dursley, n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a de plus facile à faire… !  
  
- Hum ! Tiens, tes Moldus ont, une fois de plus, désertés les locaux… ! ironisa Ron. Ils sont où cette fois ? Encore dans la cuisine ?  
  
- En effet ! admit Harry. Ils ne sont pas du genre à chercher l'originalité, dès qu'il s'agit d'échapper à des sorciers… !  
  
- Enfin, on s'en plains pas… ! Alors, j'suppose que tu as dû passer de super vacances… ?  
  
- Ah ça, pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre des Dursley… ! Mais j'te raconterai ça plus en détail… !  
  
- Bon, vous deux, et si on se décidait à rentrer… ? intervint Mr Weasley, sans se départir de l'étrange sourire qu'il affichait depuis le début de la discussion. Harry, c'est bon, tu as toutes tes affaires ?  
  
- Oui ! répondit Harry, légèrement intrigué. C'est bon… !  
  
- Dans ce cas, Ron, tu passes d'abord, avec les affaires de Harry, d'accord ?  
  
- Pas de problème, p'pa ! approuva ce dernier, en rassemblant la valise et la cage vide d'Hedwige devant la cheminée. Incendio ! »  
  
Aussitôt, un crépitement se fit entendre dans le salon, alors que des flammes vives s'élevèrent dans le foyer de la cheminée. Mr Weasley jeta une poignée de poudre brillante, la poudre de cheminette, dans le feu, dont les flammes prirent aussitôt une teinte verte émeraude.  
  
«- A toute suite ! lança Ron à Harry, en s'approchant du feu, portant les affaires de son ami. Le Terrier ! clama-t-il, avant de disparaître dans le foyer.  
  
- Allez, Harry, à ton tour… ! » lança Mr Weasley.  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça et s'approcha, à son tour de la cheminée, enlevant, par la même occasion, ses lunettes avant de les ranger dans sa poche, tout en songeant que voyager par la poudre de cheminette n'était pas vraiment son moyen de déplacement préféré (avec les portoloins).  
  
« Le Terrier ! » lâcha-t-il, à son tour, avant de pénétrer dans les flammes scintillantes.  
  
Après une brève balade en spirale, l'adolescent se sentit ralentir et finit sa course devant l'âtre de la cheminée, dans la cuisine des Weasley. Dans un premier temps, il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un brouillard flou de ce qui l'entourait (dû, bien évidemment, à l'absence de ses lunettes). Harry, surpris par le silence qui y régnait, remis bien vite ses lunettes à leur place initiale, autrement dit sur son nez, et découvrit, beaucoup plus nettement, l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! le salua Mrs Weasley en l'apercevant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »  
  
Molly Weasley, une femme un peu dodue et bienveillante, était assise sur un des bancs de la cuisine et sourit au jeune garçon, avant de se tourner vers une autre personne, adossée au mur et silencieuse, affichant une expression plus qu'amusée.  
  
« Sirius ! s'exclama Harry, le premier moment de surprise passé, en se précipitant vers son parrain. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Celui-ci eut un sourire énigmatique et échangea un regard complice avec la mère de Ron. Celle-ci tendit à l'adolescent, plus que perplexe, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal le plus populaire du monde sorcier, daté de l'avant-veille. Un simple coup d'œil aux gros-titres lui donna la réponse à sa question. En effet, la une du journal titrait : "Capture de Peter Pettigrow et réhabilitation de Sirius Black".  
  
«- Mais c'est formidable, Sirius ! s'exclama Harry, en levant les yeux vers son parrain. Ca veut dire que… !  
  
- Oui, je suis libre, Harry ! Je ne suis plus recherché et je ne suis plus obligé de me cacher… ! compléta Sirius, avec un grand sourire.  
  
- C'est super ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent. Et… !  
  
- Tiens, Harry a vu l'article, on dirait ! »  
  
Mr Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, souriant toujours, mais encore plus largement qu'avant.  
  
«- On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir, Harry ! ajouta-t-il, en s'époussetant.  
  
- D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille, car j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire ! observa Sirius, sérieusement.  
  
- Quoi, tu part déjà ? s'offusqua Harry.  
  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu me reverra bientôt… ! rétorqua son parrain, en reprenant son expression amusée. Passez une bonne journée… ! ajouta-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce, croisant, en chemin, Ginny, la benjamine de la famille Weasley qui entra dans la cuisine et rougie, comme toujours, en apercevant Harry.  
  
- Salut Ginny ! lança joyeusement ce dernier.  
  
- 'Jour ! lâcha-t-elle en retour.  
  
- Bon, Harry, c'est pas tout ça, mais et si tu rejoignais Ron dans sa chambre ? suggéra Molly. Il y a déjà monté tes affaires, et au moins, ça te permettra de te changer… ! » ajouta-t-elle, parlant de ses cheveux et ses vêtements couverts de suie, dû à son passage par la poudre de cheminette.  
  
L'adolescent eut un petit sourire penaud et, emportant le journal, quitta la pièce pour rejoindre l'escalier menant à la chambre de son ami. Ron était assis sur son lit et le fixa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, caressant distraitement, une chouette blanche posée sur le couvre-lit qui, comme l'ensemble de la pièce, était aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley (autrement dit le orange), l'équipe préférée de Ron. La pièce, plutôt exiguë et dont les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches (animées) représentant les joueurs des Canons, se trouvait juste sous le grenier, où vivait une vieille gargouille teigneuse qui s'amusait à faire le plus de bruits possibles dès que la maison lui paraissait trop calme.  
  
«- Hedwige ? s'étonna Harry, tandis que la chouette blanche, quittant son "perchoir" voleta jusqu'à son maître et vint se poser sur son épaule pour lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille.  
  
- C'est Sirius qui nous l'a ramenée, ce midi ! expliqua Ron. Comme il savait que tu venais à la maison, il nous l'a confiée, jugeant que ce n'était pas la peine de te la renvoyer alors que tu serais à la maison deux heures plus tard… !  
  
- Hum ! N'empêche, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça… ! Sirius est libre et Peter a été attrapé par le ministère… !  
  
- Oh… ! C'est pas le ministère qui l'a attrapé… ! observa Ron.  
  
- Ah bon ? Alors c'est qui… ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- La version "officielle" dit que c'est le Ministère qui l'a capturé, mais, selon la version "officieuse" que nous a expliqué mon père, il s'est rendu…de son plein grès… ! révéla Ron.  
  
- C'est quand même bizarre, non ? observa Harry, perplexe.  
  
- Ouais… ! Mais, l'essentiel, c'est que Sirius est libre ! Eh, maintenant qu'il a été réhabilité, tu vas aller vivre chez lui, non… ?  
  
- Je sais pas… ! Moi, en ce qui me concerne, je le ferait bien, mais… ! N'empêche, c'est dommage qu'il soit partit si vite… !  
  
- Bah, ne t'en fait pas pour ça… ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… ! ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.  
  
- Et je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce que c'est… ! rétorqua Harry, sur le même ton. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ?  
  
- Ben, à part qu'elle est en France pour les vacances, avec sa famille, mais ça j'pense que tu le sais déjà, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, non… ! Ah, ajouta-t-il, en se laissant aller sur son lit, quand je pense que, dans huit jours, on part à Poudlard pour le stage de Quidditch… ! J'ai déjà hâte d'y être… !  
  
- Et moi donc… ! Surtout que ça sera l'occasion idéale pour chercher parmi les élèves de notre maisons d'éventuels batteurs et poursuiveurs… !  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que, maintenant que Fred, Georges et Angelina sont partis, tu dois, en tant que Capitaine, reconstituer l'équipe de Gryffondor… ! Surtout qu'il va falloir que notre équipe soit la plus performante possible, pour pouvoir rester à la hauteur de notre "réputation" pour le tournoi, à Beauxbâtons… ! Tu as déjà une idée… ?  
  
- Pas encore… ! observa Harry, pensif. Bon déjà, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a déjà notre Gardien, autrement dit toi, deux de nos Poursuiveuses, c'est à dire Katie et Alicia, et notre… !  
  
- Notre Attrapeur, ou toi… ! ajouta Ron.  
  
- Ouais… ! Mais, on en est pas encore là, et le stage sera une occasion idéale pour repérer ceux qui seraient aptes à compléter notre équipe.  
  
- Hum ! N'empêche, ça va être génial car il va y avoir pleins de professionnels du Quidditch… ! Notamment Krum… ! lâcha-t-il, dans un grognement.  
  
- Peut-être, mais, au moins, on apprendra beaucoup, avec eux… ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me change moi… !  
  
- C'est sûr que tu seras plus présentable, une fois que tu ne sera plus recouvert de suie ! » conclut Ron, moqueur.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un anniversaire mémorable  
  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Terrier. L'adolescent avait lu, avec intérêt, l'article sur la "faute du Ministère" qui avait été bien obligé de reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius, face au fait que Pettigrow était bel et bien vivant. En fait, pendant quinze ans, Sirius avait été accusé, à la suite d'un quiproquo de "meurtre et trahisons", alors que, en réalité, il était on ne peu plus innocent… ! Il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers où il y avait passé douze ans… ! A ce moment là, tout le monde avait crû qu'il voulait tuer Harry alors âgé de treize ans… ! Ce que, de prime abord, l'adolescent avait, d'ailleurs crû, lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que, à la fin de sa troisième année à Poudlard, il n'apprenne la vérité… ! Sirius était innocent… !  
  
En fait, tout avait commencé lors de la première année de Harry, lorsque ses parents, pour se protéger de Voldemort, avaient eu recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas (qui consiste à placer son secret au cœur d'une unique personne et dont personne ne peut en avoir connaissance, à moins que le Gardien du Secret ne décide de le divulguer). Au début, ils avaient choisit, comme gardien, Sirius. Mais, au dernier moment, celui-ci leurs avaient conseiller de prendre Peter Pettigrow, pour ce rôle, en pensant que Voldemort n'aurait jamais l'idée que le "misérable et trouillard" Peter puisse être le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Mais, il s'était révélé que Peter était, malheureusement, le traître et proche des Potter, qui, pendant un an, avait informé le mage noir de leurs moindres déplacements. Si bien que, moins d'une semaine après avoir été désigné, Peter les trahissait, livrant, sans aucun scrupule, ceux qui avaient été ses amis, à Voldemort… ! Le lendemain du soir où Voldemort tua les parents de Harry et vit son règne se briser, Sirius, réalisant, bien trop tard, son erreur, poursuivit Peter, pour venger la mort de James et Lily. Il le retrouva en plein Londres, dans une rue peuplée de Moldus. Peter avait alors, fait croire que Sirius était responsable puis, camouflant sa baguette, avait fait exploser la rue, tuant, du même coup, douze Moldus, avant de se couper un doigt et faire croire à sa propre mort en prenant sa forme d'Animagus (un rat) qu'il conserva pendant les douze années que Sirius passa à Azkaban. Le rat n'était autre que Croûtard, le rat de Ron, qui avait été accueillit par les Weasley pendant toute cette période, passant de Percy à Ron. Sirius, lui ayant fait perdre son "animal de compagnie", avait alors offert à Ron, en échange, Coq. Peter, lui, avait réussit à s'enfuir de nouveau, et avait rejoint son maître… !  
  
Harry s'efforça à mettre de côtés ses sombres réflexions, pendant tout le temps qu'il passa chez les Weasley, passant ses journées à jouer aux échecs, façon sorciers, avec Ron, ou faire des parties de bataille explosive avec le frère et la sœur Weasley, perdant un peu la notion du temps.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un matin, Harry se réveilla vers 8h00. Harry s'étira paresseusement et, attrapa ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur la table de chevet, entre son lit et celui de Ron. Exceptionnellement, celui-ci était déjà réveillé, et habillé, et l'observait, l'air amusé, assis sur son lit.  
  
«- Alors, bien dormi… ?  
  
- Ouais, ça va ! assura Harry. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
  
- Une bonne heure… ! Eh, qu'est-ce que tu dirais que, une fois que tu seras prêt, on aille s'entraîner au Quidditch dans le jardin… ?  
  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! » approuva Harry, un peu plus motivé à l'idée de pouvoir remonter sur son balai, après un peu plus d'un mois passé sans y avoir touché, depuis la finale du tournoi de Quidditch qui avait opposé, l'année précédente, à Poudlard, les équipes des trois plus grandes écoles européennes, autrement dit l'école anglaise de Poudlard, l'académie française de Beauxbâtons et l'institut bulgare de Durmstrang, et que, à la plus grande joie de Poudlard, et surtout de Gryffondor, l'équipe de Harry avait remporté, après une lutte acharnée avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, Viktor Krum (qui se trouvait, de plus, être le meilleur attrapeur au niveau mondial et le petit-ami de Hermione).  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et se changea rapidement, avant de descendre avec Ron. L'un suivant l'autre, ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.  
  
« BON ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY !!! »  
  
Harry sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et réalisa soudain que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, ce qui lui était complètement sortit de la tête ces derniers temps, mais que ses amis n'avaient, visiblement, pas oubliés. Un peu ému, il jeta un regard à la petite assemblée réunie dans la cuisine : la famille Weasley au grand complet, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan et…Hermione mais aussi Sirius, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore (en personne), Rubeus Hagrid (Garde-Chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard) et Minerva McGonagall. Harry n'en revenait pas et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
Que Hermione et Sirius soient là, ça se comprenait, mais…que Dean et Seamus (deux de ses camarades de Gryffondor), Lupin (son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année et un des amis de son père), Dumbledore (le directeur de Poudlard) et McGonagall (directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, mais aussi responsable de Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose à l'école) soient là… ! Visiblement, Charlie Weasley avait quitté la Roumanie (où il s'occupait de Dragons), Percy lui s'était même "dérangé" pour l'occasion en "abandonnant" sa chère place au Ministère (sûrement sur l'ordre de Mr Weasley, songea Harry), Bill avait quitté la Grèce (où il se trouvait actuellement, pour le compte de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, d'après ce que Ron lui avait dit) et Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille, avaient, eux aussi, quittés leur Magasin de Farces et Attrapes, pour être là… ! Quand à Hermione, elle était revenue de France, exprès pour l'occasion ! Harry était plus que touchée car c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire de visu… ! En effet, ces dernières années, ses amis lui avaient toujours souhaité son anniversaire, par le biais des hiboux. Dumbledore, avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche paraissait plus fatigué que l'année précédente, bien que ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce qui était le plus bizarre pour Harry, c'était de voir que McGonagall, avec ses habituelles lunettes carrées, et qui était toujours si sévère, paraissait plutôt "détendue" (peut-être l'effet des vacances), totalement différente de l'image que Harry s'était faite de sa professeur. Visiblement, tous s'étaient donnés du mal pour préparer la petite surprise, car un gros gâteau au chocolat trônait sur la table, à côté d'un tas, assez conséquent, de cadeaux. Le jeune garçon en avait le souffle coupé.  
  
«- Merci ! lâcha-t-il, au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Mais il ne fallait pas… ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de… !  
  
- Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine, Harry ! rétorqua Hagrid. Tu en vaut largement la peine… !  
  
- Et puis, fêter ses seize ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours… ! Et encore moins les seize ans de notre Harry Potter national… ! »  
  
Harry rougit légèrement à cette remarque.  
  
«- Et puis, c'est aussi une occasion de fêter la réhabilitation de Sirius… ! intervint Remus. Et puis, c'était l'occasion ou jamais, étant donné que, pour une fois, tu n'étais pas chez les Dursley pour ton anniversaire… !  
  
- Et on avait, enfin l'occasion de te le souhaiter, face-à-face, et pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu rater les seize ans de mon filleul ! observa Sirius.  
  
- Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, Harry ? » suggéra alors Mr Weasley, en constatant le trouble croissant de l'adolescent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry passa un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour lui faire le plus gros cadeau possible. En fait, il y en avait tellement que Harry ne savait pas trop par lequel commencer.  
  
Ron lui avait offert un abonnement à La Revue du Quidditch, un magazine très apprécié par la plupart des passionnés de Quidditch. Hermione avait optée pour un kit d'entretien pour baguette magique. L'adolescent avait, en plus, reçu une grand boîte contenant des "échantillons" des créations des jumeaux (leur mère s'était abstenue de commentaire, mais il était facile de savoir qu'elle désapprouvait ce cadeau), des assortiments de confiseries sorcières (dragées surprises de Bertie crochue, fondants du chaudrons, Fizwizbiz, Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles, Gnomes au poivre,…), des livres sur le Quidditch (par Charlie, Bill, Hagrid et Lupin), un échiquier façon sorcier (par Percy), des livres sur…la Métamorphose (de la part de McGonagall), et des livres sur les sortilèges en tout genre (Dumbledore). Harry songea alors que, visiblement, ses professeurs faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider à se préparer à un affrontement avec Voldemort, en lui donnant le plus de livres utiles. Il ne resta, bientôt, plus qu'un seul paquet, longiligne, à ouvrir (celui de Sirius). Dean, Seamus, Ron et Charlie laissèrent échapper une exclamation où se mêlait surprise, incrédulité et envie, lorsque Harry en sortie un Eclair de Feu, deuxième génération, dont le nom était gravé en lettres d'or sur le manche, ainsi que les lettres H.P.  
  
«- Whoua ! Génial… ! s'exclama Ron. Harry, ça c'est autre chose que ton Eclair de Feu… !  
  
- Je me suis dit que mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de réussite du côté de notre attrapeur préféré ! expliqua Sirius. Ce balai est encore plus fiable que le précédent car il ne peut obéir qu'à son propriétaire, d'où l'intérêt d'y avoir inscrit tes initiales, Harry ! »  
  
L'adolescent ne savait pas trop quoi dire, se demandant combien avait pû coûter une telle merveille.  
  
«Sûrement une petite fortune !  songea-t-il. Merci beaucoup ! » ajouta-t- il, avec un grand sourire, en se tournant vers la petite assemblée.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La journée s'était écoulée joyeusement. Harry avait passé une journée formidable. Le déjeuner avait été des plus convivial, tout le monde s'étant installé autour d'une table bien garnie, pour l'occasion, dressée dans le jardin, par les bons soins de Mrs Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient conclu le repas par un "petit" feu d'artifice de leur invention (ce qui, autrement dit, avait donné un résultat assez "explosif" mais que même leur mère avait vivement applaudie). Dans l'après-midi, sous la demande générale, Harry avait dû faire une petite démonstration des capacités de son nouveau balai, qui surclassait, de beaucoup son Eclair de Feu. Harry ne revenait pas de ses pointes de vitesse. Le balai était, de plus, beaucoup plus maniable, sensible et précis. Harry en venait même à penser que l'Eclair de Feu II réagissait d'avantage à ses pensées qu'à ses gestes.  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall et Hagrid repartirent en fin de journée, tout comme Dean et Seamus. Hermione, elle, devait passer la soirée chez les Weasley et aller faire ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, le lendemain, avec ses deux amis. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley restaient aussi, pour la nuit. Sirius, quand à lui, s'attarda un moment, avec son filleul. Tous deux étaient dans le jardin, assis sur un banc près de la cuisine.  
  
«- Au fait, Harry, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais proposé, il y a un peu plus de deux ans ?  
  
- De quitter les Dursley, lorsque tu aurais été réhabilité ?  
  
- Euh…oui ! Et bien, si ça te dit toujours, tu pourrais… !  
  
- Bien sûr que ça me dit toujours de venir vivre chez toi… ! s'exclama Harry. Et quitter définitivement les Dursley ne me dérange vraiment pas du tout… !  
  
- Très bien ! répondit son parrain, l'air aussi ravi que lui. J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que je te prenne chez moi… ! »  
  
L'adolescent était plus qu'enchanté de savoir qu'il ne retournerait plus chez les Dursley et que, à la place, il pourrait aller vivre chez Sirius, le meilleur ami de son père. Depuis sa troisième année, Harry attendait ça avec impatience et, enfin, son rêve de quitter les Dursley se réalisait.  
  
«- Ah oui, sinon, Harry ! reprit Sirius, au bout d'un moment. J'attendais qu'on soit seul pour pouvoir te donner quelque chose… ! Dumbledore et McGonagall n'y voient pas d'objection et ça pourrait t'être utile… ! ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un livre, dont le titre Comment devenir un Animagus s'étalait en lettres d'or sur la couverture, d'auteur inconnu.  
  
- Tu veux que j'apprenne à devenir un Animagus… ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Si ça te dit de tenter l'expérience, c'est bien ce que je te propose… ! Bon, bien sûr, ça ne sera pas facile, mais vu tes fortes capacités, tu devrait pouvoir assimilé tout ça rapidement… ! Alors, ça te dit… ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama l'adolescent, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
  
- Par contre tu sera obligé de le faire "en douce" et tu ne sera pas répertorié dans la liste des Animagi, par mesure de sécurité. Bien sûr, tu pourras compter sur notre aide, à Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi, mais il faudra que tu gardes cela secret… !  
  
- Je pourrai en parler à Ron et Hermione ?  
  
- Si tu veux ! Mais moins de personnes le sauront mieux cela vaudra… ! Au fait, je dois te prévenir que devenir un Animagus demande beaucoup de temps et de patience, mais que, une fois que tu maîtrise ta transformation, tu développes une partie de tes pouvoirs… ! En tout cas, ce livre nous a beaucoup aidé, ton père, Peter et moi, quand nous avons décider de devenir des Animagi… ! Alors, avec, en plus, ceux que McGonagall t'a offert, tu devrais t'en sortir facilement… !  
  
- Hum ! Et j'pourrai commencer quand ?  
  
- Et bien, dès que tu te sentiras prêt… ! Mais ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, alors réfléchis y bien… ! »  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça, songeur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius avait dû repartir, peu après, sûrement pour aller voir Dumbledore. Harry resta sur le banc, perdu dans ses pensées. Ca faisait beaucoup de chose, en une journée… ! Il sortit de ses réflexions, lorsque qu'une ombre se découpa sur le sol, à quelques pas de là. L'adolescent releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un petit rapace passer au dessus de lui. Incrédule, Harry se releva d'un bond. Il connaissait cette chouette effraie dont le plumage blanc et roux, tirant sur l'or, se découpait très nettement sur le ciel crépusculaire. La présence de cette chouette avait ponctuée toute sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait plus revu le rapace, après le "départ" de ses parents. La chouette hulula doucement en l'apercevant et vint se poser son épaule. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, en réalisant que l'animal était porteur d'un message. L'effraie tendit la patte, lui permettant de la décharger de son fardeau, puis repartit sans demander son reste. L'adolescent tenta de la suivre des yeux le plus longtemps possible, mais elle disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.  
  
Harry soupira, dépité, puis reporta son attention sur le petit paquet que la chouette lui avait apporté.//// Il n'était accompagné d'aucun mot, mais l'adolescent était certain d'en connaître l'expéditeur. Le paquet se révéla être une boîte, en chêne, longue et mince. Un papier s'en échappa lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Posant le coffret, Harry ramassa le papier et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture :  
  
« Harry,  
  
Nous nous sommes permis une "petite entorse au règlement" pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire… ! Ta mère et moi aurions bien aimer être là pour l'occasion, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous t'envoyons un petit cadeau qui ne te sera certes pas très utile, mais… ça te fera une sorte d'héritage familial… !  
  
Prends bien soin de toi et passe de bonnes vacances !  
  
Tes parents qui t'aiment. »  
  
Harry sourit, troublé, avant de s'intéresser au fameux contenu du coffret, qu'il avait quelque peu délaisser, pour ramasser le parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et resta "sans voix" l'espace d'un instant. Le fond du boîtier était tapissé de velours pourpre sur lequel reposaient deux baguettes magiques, les baguettes de ses parents. La première était dans les brun- rougêatre… Harry se rappela avoir vu son père l'utiliser, l'année précédente, dans la forêt interdite.  
  
"Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficaces pour les métamorphoses. » Les paroles de Mr Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes magiques du Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il était venu acheter sa baguette, avec Hagrid, le jour de son onzième anniversaire, lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Harry avait été ébahit par le fait que, malgré les années, Ollivander se rappelait parfaitement des particularités des baguettes qu'il avait vendu (il lui avait, en effet, cité, celle de Voldemort, de Hagrid et de ses parents). C'était cela, surtout, qu'il avait retenu de ce moment-là ( à part le fait qu'il avait la baguette "sœur" de celle du terrible mage noir).  
  
Harry effleura les baguettes, tout en songeant que les baguettes déterminaient, ou du moins mettaient en valeur, la discipline dans laquelle son propriétaire était le meilleur. D'après ce que le jeune garçon en savait, son père avait, effectivement, été le meilleur élève de sa classe en métamorphose (ce qui lui avait, par la suite, permis de devenir un Animagus), tandis que sa mère avait plutôt "dénoté" en enchantement (ce qui, d'ailleurs, devait être à l'origine du fait que Harry ait survécut à l'attaque de Voldemort, quinze ans auparavant). Le jeune garçon soupira et referma soigneusement le coffret, songeur.  
  
Une fois de plus, il en vint à la conclusion que tous ses problèmes et malheurs étaient liés à Voldemort. Sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais il n'aurait eu cette cicatrice, ni cette "célébrité" qui lui collait à la peau depuis, Cédric Diggory serait encore en vie, Peter n'aurait jamais joué les espions pour Voldemort, Sirius n'aurait jamais passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban, il n'aurait pas eût à vivre chez les Dursley et, bien sûr, ses parents seraient encore en vie…  
  
Mais, la vie étant ainsi faite, Harry devait s'en accommoder. Il allait passer le reste de ses vacances, loin des Dursley, au Terrier, puis à Poudlard. Et, dès les prochaines vacances d'été, il n'aurait plus jamais à mettre un pied chez son oncle et sa tante car il irait vivre chez son parrain… Harry sourit à cette pensée et regagna, le cœur un peu plus léger, le Terrier, glissant soigneusement le coffret dans sa poche, ainsi que le livre que lui avait donné Sirius.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapitre 4 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse  
  
« Allez, les enfants, debout… ! »  
  
Ron grogna, l'air peu motivé pour se lever…  
  
«- M'man… ! Y a pas le feu… !  
  
- Que tu crois… ! Plus vous serez tôt au Chemin de Traverse, moins il y aura de monde et plus ça sera sûr… ! rétorqua Molly.  
  
- Mais il est que cinq heure… ! s'offusqua Ron, avant de cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller.  
  
  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY ! intima sa mère. Je te le répète pour la dernière fois… ! Lève-toi avant que je ne perde mon calme… ! »  
  
Ron céda, et sortit de son lit, en bougonnant… Harry, quand à lui, habitué aux réveils brutaux chez les Dursley, ayant déjà remis ses lunettes, contemplait la scène, amusé.  
  
« Les filles sont déjà dans la cuisine… ! » annonça Mrs Weasley, l'air satisfait, avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Ron resta assis sur son lit, se grattant le front, visiblement en quête d'une quelconque motivation, et étouffa un bâillement.  
  
«- Eh ben… ! Motivation zéro… ! se moqua Harry, tout en s'habillant.  
  
- Oh, ça va… ! » grogna son ami, tout en tendant le bras pour attraper ses vêtements posés sur le pied de son lit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois prêts, les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre et descendirent à la cuisine, où étaient déjà attablées Hermione et Ginny.  
  
«- Salut les filles ! lança, gaiement, Harry. Bien dormies… ?  
  
- Oui, et vous… ? On dirait que le réveil a été dur, Ron… ? se moqua Hermione.  
  
- Oh, ça va… ! ronchonna ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, à côté de sa sœur. Eh, Ginny, tu me passe la marmelade… ?  
  
- T'as oublié le mot magique… ! se moqua cette dernière.  
  
- S'il te plaît… ! » grinça son frère.  
  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard. Le repas se passa en silence. Hermione allait se reprendre un toast, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mrs Weasley, sortant du salon, se précipita et ouvrit au nouveau venu qui n'était autre que…  
  
«- Sirius… ! s'exclama Harry, ravi de revoir son parrain.  
  
- Eh, salut Harry…! Ca faisait longtemps que j't'avais pas vu, dis donc… ! se moqua-t-il, devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Alors, Molly, j'les ramènerai vers quatorze heures… ! Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes… ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, Sirius ! assura Mrs Weasley. Et puis, j'en connais un qui n'en sera pas mécontent de passer un peu de temps avec son parrain… !  
  
- Pourquoi…, c'est toi qui nous emmène au Chemin de Traverse, Sirius ?  
  
- Exactement, Hermione… ! rétorqua-t-il. Arthur étant trop occupé au Ministère et Molly qui doit s'occuper du reste de la famille, pendant que vous serez en ville, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vous accompagner… ! Bon, alors, vous êtes prêts, tous les quatre… ?  
  
- C'est quand tu veux ! certifia Hermione.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y, alors… ! On va prendre la poudre de cheminette… ! Désolé Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais on a pas vraiment le choix… ! » lança Sirius, en voyant la grimace, assez éloquente de son filleul.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Je déteste Gringotts… ! rouspéta Ron. Enfin, je déteste pas la banque en elle-même, mais c'est ces satanés Gobelins… ! Toujours à te regarder avec cet air suffisant et il faut toujours qu'ils jouent les supérieurs… !  
  
- Ils font leur boulot, c'est tout… ! Moi, c'est plutôt la poudre de cheminette que j'aimerai pouvoir oublier… ! commenta Harry. Bon, mais c'est vrai que les Gobelins ne sont pas toujours aimables… ! »  
  
Les trois amis, accompagnés de Sirius et Ginny, sortaient (comme le laisse entendre les paroles de Ron) de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers située au cœur du Chemin de Traverse, une large avenue pavée à laquelle seuls les sorciers pouvaient accéder. Gringotts était la seule banque de sorciers dans le monde et était, effectivement, dirigée par des Gobelins, des petites créatures à l'allure hautaine. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, sous la garde de Sirius, une fois arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, avait donc commencés leur journée dans le "Londres sorcier" par remplir leur bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze (la monnaie en cours chez les sorciers). Harry était toujours gêné de devoir y aller avec son meilleur ami car les Weasley étaient assez pauvres (ce qui étaient souvent cause de moqueries des Serpentard, et plus particulièrement de Drago Malefoy), alors que lui, disposait d'une petite fortune, héritée de ses parents, dans son coffre. Mais, cependant, depuis l'année précédente, la situation financière des Weasley semblait s'être considérablement améliorée.  
  
«- Eh… ! s'exclama soudain Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Ben, je viens juste de me rendre compte que Harry est aussi grand que toi, Ron, maintenant… ! »  
  
En effet, durant le mois de juillet, Harry avait été pris "d'une poussée de croissance" (qui n'avait pas été trop du goût des Dursley) si bien que, à présent, il rivalisait avec Ron, qui était pourtant loin d'être petit. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit sourire.  
  
«- Ah oui, j'avais même pas remarqué… ! commenta-t-il. Eh, mais c'est Hermione la plus petite, maintenant… !  
  
- Non, rectification, c'est Ginny la plus petite… ! rétorqua Hermione (qui faisait à présent, une tête de moins que les garçons).  
  
- Désolé de te contrarier Hermione… ! répliqua Ron avec une expression qui contredisait ses paroles (Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de pouvoir opposer quelque chose aux remarques d'Hermione.) Mais Ginny a un an de moins que nous, et à la quasiment la même taille que toi… !  
  
- Bon, on commence par quoi… ?  intervint Sirius, changeant de sujet en sentant venir une de ces querelles dont Ron et Hermione avaient le "secret".  
  
- Pourquoi pas par Fleury et Botts… ! » suggéra Ginny.  
  
Le petit groupe prit donc le chemin de la librairie, se faufilant dans la foule, qui allait en augmentant. Chemin faisant, Harry remarqua que son parrain paraissait mal à l'aise, mais l'adolescent crû, bien vite, en deviner la raison.  
  
« Ca doit lui rappeler l'époque où il était à Poudlard… ! » songea-t- il.  
  
Se sentant sûrement observé, Sirius se tourna vers lui et sourit en croisant son regard, tandis que Ron et Hermione continuaient à se chamailler, au grand désespoir de Ginny qui tentait, vainement, de les calmer.  
  
«- On dirait bien qu'ils n'ont pas changé d'habitudes, ces deux-là… ! commenta-t-il, moqueur.  
  
- Malheureusement non… ! soupira Harry. Et ça devient un peu agaçant, à vrai dire… !  
  
- Ca t'étonnerai su je te disais que nous aussi, ça nous arrivait de nous quereller comme ça, quand on était à Poudlard… ?  
  
- Euh… ! commença Harry, en l'observant. En fait, non… ! »  
  
En effet, même en sachant la bande de gais lurons qu'étaient Sirius, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Harry n'avait aucun mal, connaissant les caractères assez fort (sauf pour Peter… ! Mais bon, qui s'en serait pas douté… ?) des quatre compères, il était facile de savoir que leur amitié n'avait pas dû être toujours facile…  
  
Sirius sourit à cette remarque.  
  
« Mais nos disputes se terminaient, les trois quarts du temps, par une bataille d'oreiller qui se concluait toujours en réconciliation… ! En fait, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une de nos querelles durer plus de quelques jours… ! observa-t-il, l'air pensif. Mais, une chose est sûre… ! reprit-il, c'est que, après chaque dispute, on revenait, encore plus solidaires qu'avant… ! Un peu comme Ron et toi, il y a deux ans… ! »  
  
Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette fameuse dispute… Ron avait toujours été dans l'ombre de ses frères, chez lui et à Poudlard et il avait fallut qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Harry, et sa célébrité. Le fait que Harry se soit retrouvé, contre son grès (ce que, de prime abord, Ron n'avait pas crû, contrairement à Hermione), inscrit dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard lors de leur quatrième année, avait été un peu trop pour Ron qui, jaloux, n'avait plus voulu adresser la parole à Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son ami n'avait jamais été volontaire pour s'inscrire au tournoi, après avoir vu la première épreuve (un face à face des plus ardus avec un dragon…). Depuis, ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais reparlé de cet incident… La situation s'était, d'ailleurs améliorée depuis que, l'année précédente, Ron avait eut sa part de célébrité en jouant, comme Gardien, dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, lors de la finale de la Coupe. La victoire de Gryffondor avait permis à Ron de toucher ainsi une partie de la gloire qui revenait à l'équipe (même si la plus grande partie de la victoire revenait à Harry…). En parlant de Quidditch, une idée soudaine vint à l'esprit de l'adolescent.  
  
«- Au fait, Sirius, tu jouais au Quidditch à Poudlard… ?  
  
- En effet… ! J'y ai joué, comme Poursuiveur, à partir de la quatrième année, et en tant que remplaçant en troisième année… ! En fait, à part Peter, on a tous fait partis de l'équipe, à un moment ou à un autre… ! James y est entré, dès la deuxième année, en tant qu'Attrapeur, mais ça, j'pense que tu dois t'en douter, non… ? Et Rem y est arrivé, en tant que Gardien, en septième année…, dès que ton père, qui était le Capitaine de l'équipe, a pû lui trouver une place… ! Il a bien essayé d'y faire, aussi, entrer Lily, mais elle lui a vite fait comprendre qu'elle préférait garder "les deux pieds sur terre" et son rôle de supportrice de l'équipe…et plus particulièrement de notre capitaine… ! » ajouta-t-il, avec un large sourire.  
  
Harry sourit, essayant d'imaginer la situation, tout en songeant que, lors des prochaines vacances, il aurait tout le temps pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ses parents, pendant qu'il serait chez Sirius.  
  
«- Au fait, Sirius, tu viendra avec nous, à Beauxbâtons, pour la Coupe… ? demanda Harry. (en effet, cette année, face au succès de la précédente édition, la Coupe de Quidditch devait avoir lieu, mais cette fois, dans l'école française… !)  
  
- Peut-être… ! » se contenta de répondre son parrain, d'un air évasif.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils, perplexes.  
  
«- Comment ça, peut-être… ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Tu verras bien quand on sera à Poudlard… ! rétorqua ce dernier. En tout cas, je ne t'ai pas acheté ton nouveau balai pour des prunes… ! ajouta- t-il, malicieusement. Autant que notre Attrapeur préféré soit bien équipé, non… ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, se disant que, décidément, Sirius savait quelque chose, mais n'avait nullement l'intention de le lui révéler. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus car ils arrivaient à Fleury et Botts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la librairie, portant leurs nouveaux livres (le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau six), le Manuel de Métamorphose pour sorciers de sixième année et Méthode avancée pour lutter contre les Forces du Mal, entre autre)  
  
«- Bon, direction le magasin de Prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure… ! lança, avec bonne humeur, Hermione.  
  
- Bonne idée… ! » approuvèrent, en chœur, Ron et Harry ?  
  
En effet, ayant grandis pendant les vacances, ils avaient, inévitablement, besoin de nouvelles robes de sorciers, pour l'école. Sirius adressa un regard amusé à son filleul.  
  
«- Je me disais bien que tu finirai par avoir une poussée de croissance… !  
  
- Sûrement dû au fait que, pour une fois, j'ai pû manger à ma faim chez les Dursley… ! répondit négligemment Harry.  
  
- Peut-être… ! commenta Sirius. En tout cas…, tu ressembles encore plus à James, à présent… ! » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus légère possible.  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire, bien qu'il ait noté une pointe d'amertume dans les propos de Sirius. Visiblement, il avait toujours du mal à digérer les évènements du fameux Halloween 1981…  
  
«- Sirius… ? commença Harry, au bout d'un moment, hésitant à poser une question qui le tracassait depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Hum ? se contenta de répondre, distraitement, son parrain.  
  
- Est-ce que… ? Enfin, tu sais, l'année dernière…, est-ce que… ? Tu en as discuté avec… ? »  
  
Sirius sortit de ses pensées et observa l'adolescent avec attention, réalisant l'allusion. Il soupira puis esquissa un bref sourire.  
  
«- Oui… ! Du moins, c'est venu, comme ça, dans la discussion… ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben, vu que tu semble toujours te croire responsable de ce qui c'est passé… ! marmonna Harry, troublé.  
  
- Oh… ! Hum… ! Ben, tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas facile d'arrêter de penser que si je ne leur avait pas conseillé de changer de Gardien, tu n'aurais pas cette cicatrice, mon meilleur ami serait encore en vie et toi, tu aurais encore une vraie vie de famille… !  
  
-Oui, mais Peter serait, peut-être, toujours à jouer les espions pour Voldemort qui, lui-même, n'aurait pas été affaiblit et obligé à se cacher pendant treize ans… ! commenta, lentement Harry, surpris par ce qu'il disait. Peut-être aussi que Voldemort les aurait quand même tué, ou toi, ou Lupin, à un autre moment… ! On ne sait pas en quoi ça aurait influer sur le cours du temps, Sirius… ! »  
  
Celui-ci l'observa avec des yeux ronds, l'air profondément troublé.  
  
«- Ouais, j'e sais que c'est bizarre que je dise ça, mais… ! reprit Harry, réalisant l'étrangeté de ses paroles.  
  
- Euh… ! C'est pas ça… ! C'est seulement que c'est, exactement, le discours que m'a tenu ton père, l'année dernière… !  
  
- Ah bon… ? s'étonna Harry, haussant les sourcils.  
  
- Si je te le dis… ! certifia Sirius. Il a ajouté que personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que Peter puisse… ! s'interrompit-il. Et que, de toute façon, ils avaient acceptés mon conseil parce qu'ils le jugeaient préférable… ! continua-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Et que je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir coupable et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de vivre que sur le passé… ! conclut-il. Mais il n'est pas toujours facile de faire une croix, comme ça, sur son passé… ! lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure.  
  
- Sirius, on ne te demande pas de faire une croix dessus, mais d'oublier tes remords, et d'aller de l'avant…, continuer à vivre… ! » rétorqua Harry, repensant à ses propres coups de cafard de l'année précédente, lorsqu'il s'était sentit responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory et du retour de Voldemort.  
  
Pendant les vacances, il avait eut largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, à sa propre conversation avec ses parents,… et il en était venu à réaliser que, quoi qu'il puisse encore arriver, la vie continuait toujours…, et qu'il fallait continuer à aller de l'avant, quoiqu'il en coûte…  
  
Sirius eut un faible sourire.  
  
«- Tu as sûrement raison, Harry… ! commenta-t-il. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, à présent… ! ajouta-t-il, avec sérieux. Je dois veiller sur toi et ta sécurité… !  
  
- Sirius… ! rétorqua Harry qui eut une légère grimace à l'idée de cette protection dont il devait perpétuellement être entouré et qui mettait en danger, tout son entourage.  
  
- Eh, on y est… ! » intervint Ron, qui, jusqu'alors, avait passé tout le trajet à…(non, pas se disputer avec Hermione) discuter livres (curieux venant de Ron, mais bon… !) avec Hermione et Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens  
  
2 Sommaire  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une journée pas comme les autres p.1  
  
Chapitre 2 : Surprise au Terrier p.5  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un anniversaire mémorable p.11  
  
2.1 Chapitre 4 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse p.17 


	2. Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse

1.1 Chapitre 5 : Attaque  
  
La sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse touchait à sa fin. Sirius, escortant toujours les quatre adolescents, semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Le petit groupe remontait tranquillement l'avenue à présent surpeuplée…  
  
« Bon, vu qu'on est dans les temps, est-ce que ça vous dirait que je vous offre une glace chez Florian ? » suggéra Sirius.  
  
L'idée ayant été approuvée à l'unanimité, ils prirent donc la direction de la boutique du glacier. Soudain, une violente explosion retentit quelque part derrière eux. Des cris terrorisés retentirent.  
  
« Il manquait plus que ça… ! »marmonna Sirius, comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, avant de porter son regard inquiet sur les quatre adolescents qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
Ginny paraissait interloquée, tandis que Ron et Hermione adressaient un regard angoissé vers Harry dont la main avait déjà plongée, par pur réflexe, dans la poche de son jean, pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de la sortir.  
  
«- Vous ne devez pas rester là ! commenta-t-il, d'une voix soucieuse, en prenant son filleul par le bras et en l'entraînant, suivit par les trois autres, le plus loin possible du lieu de l'explosion.  
  
- C'est les Mangemorts, c'est ça… ? lâcha Hermione, en courant derrière Sirius.  
  
- Oui… ! Au mieux… ! » répondit, sombrement, ce dernier, sans lâcher son filleul d'un pouce.  
  
Le ton de Sirius n'ayant rien de rassurant, Hermione jeta nerveusement un regard vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, avant de reporter vivement son attention sur ce qui se passait devant elle, préférant ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passait.  
  
«- Harry ? Est-ce que ta cicatrice te… ? commença Sirius.  
  
- Non ! Elle n'a pas réagie… ! assura l'adolescent.  
  
- Bon, c'est déjà ça… ! Au moins, Voldemort n'est pas là… ! » soupira son parrain, en le lâchant enfin.  
  
Se faufilant entre les sorciers paniqués, ils remontaient la rue pavée. Soudain, Sirius les fit obliquer sur la gauche.  
  
«- Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'étonna Ron. Ce n'est pas le chemin du… !  
  
- On ne part pas par le Chaudron Baveur, cette fois ! C'est sûrement ce qu'ils attendent qu'on fasse… ! répondit simplement Sirius. On avait envisagé une telle situation avec Dumbledore… ! »  
  
La foule terrorisée était de plus en plus dense autour d'eux, alors qu'ils s'efforçait de gagner une sombre ruelle qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche. Ginny fut bousculée par quelqu'un et fut ainsi séparée du groupe.  
  
«- Ginny ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry, en échappant à Sirius, pour ramener la sœur de Ron.  
  
- Harry, Ron, non ! s'écria Sirius, en parvenant à arrêter Ron, avant d'être entraîné par le reste de la foule.  
  
- Mais, ma sœur… ! protesta Ron.  
  
- Elle ne risque rien… ! répliqua Sirius. Vous deux, courez jusqu'à la ruelle et attendez-moi près du numéro vingt… ! intima-t-il. Et surtout ne bougez pas de là… ! ajouta-t-il, en faisant demi-tour.  
  
- Mais… ? » commença Hermione.  
  
Sirius était déjà repartit. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Ron.  
  
« Bon, n'a pas le choix… ! » commenta-t-elle.  
  
Les deux adolescents parvinrent à gagner sans trop de problèmes la ruelle et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés devant une petite maison en pierre aux volets clos peints en bleu clair et portant le numéro vingt. Ils s'immobilisèrent, hors d'haleine. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient plus le Chemin de Traverse mais entendait toujours les cris de terreurs qui y régnaient.  
  
«- Oh, la, la ! soupira Ron. En se laissant tomber sur les quelques marches qui menaient au perron de ladite maison. J'espère que Ginny et Harry vont bien… !  
  
- J'espère aussi ! murmura Hermione, en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son camarade. Et j'espère aussi que Sirius ne va pas tarder à revenir ! »  
  
Tout en discutant, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la sombre silhouette qui se glissa furtivement de l'ombre d'une maison voisine avant de se ruer vers le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Ginny ? cria Harry, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule plus que paniquée de sorciers qui l'entourait. Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il, apercevant enfin un éclat roux, à quelques mètres sur sa droite.  
  
Au moment où il s'avançait vers elle, une légère douleur lui traversa le front. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas assez mal pour le gêner mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
« Si Voldemort était dans le coin, ma cicatrice me ferait beaucoup plus mal que ça… ! » songea-t-il.  
  
Mais ce moment d'inattention lui valut de perdre la trace de Ginny.  
  
« Et mince ! » grommela-t-il, en continuant toute fois à avancer, inconsciemment, à "contre-courant" du flot grouillant de sorciers.  
  
La douleur avait disparue mais Harry n'était pas, pour autant, beaucoup plus rassuré. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il devait retrouver Ginny au plus vite.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Il fut violemment projeté au sol. Au même moment, une lueur écarlate passa au dessus de lui, le frôlant de peu. Harry, surpris et un peu sonné par le choc, essaya de se relever mais il eut alors l'impression qu'une force invisible l'obligeait à rester immobile. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais, un étrange sentiment, tout au fond de son être, le fit se détendre un peu et accepter cette puissance implacable, quelle qu'elle soit, qui le maintenait. Relevant la tête, il aperçut un gros chien noir passer bondir au dessus de lui, et se jeter sur une sombre silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, baguette à la main, alors qu'il lâchait un nouveau sortilège, sur Harry.  
  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
Le chien noir retomba lourdement sur le Mangemort, qui s'écroula sur le sol, sans parvenir à faire dévier le sortilège. Ce qui se passa échappa alors totalement à l'adolescent. Au moment où il allait être touché par le sortilège, il éprouva, une fois de plus, cette puissance qui l'entourait et, au lieu de ressentir de la douleur (infligée par le sortilège Doloris, un sortilège impardonnable, qu'utilisaient régulièrement Voldemort et ses partisans, les Mangemorts.), un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit tandis que le sortilège était brutalement dévié pour finir sa course dans un mur.  
  
Une petite détonation retentie, faisant Harry relever la tête. Le Mangemort venait de transplaner… Et, presque aussitôt, la force invisible qui maintenait l'adolescent au sol disparue. Mais il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard. Il entendit alors un "pop" et leva les yeux vers Sirius qui se tenait à la place exacte que le chien noir occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
«- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit il en aidant don filleul à se relever.  
  
- Non, ça va… ! assura Harry. Et où est Ginny ?  
  
- Je suis là ! intervint la voix timide de la jeune fille, derrière lui.  
  
- Je l'ai retrouvé, juste avant toi… ! expliqua Sirius. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai sous la main, on ferait bien de partir d'ici… ! » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Harry réalisa alors que, mise à part eux, la large rue pavée était, à présent, déserte.  
  
«- Sirius, où sont Ron et Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Ils vont bien… ! D'ailleurs, on va les rejoindre ! » assura son parrain avant de les entraîner vers la ruelle qu'ils avaient, initialement, prévus de prendre.  
  
Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la sombre silhouette qui les observait, le regard brillant, avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'étoffe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Harry, Ginny ! s'exclama Ron, en se levant d'un bond, en les apercevant.  
  
- Vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta Hermione. On se faisait un sang d'encre… !  
  
- Nous avons eut un petit contre-temps ! expliqua Sirius. Allez, on y va… !  
  
- Et comment on fait pour rentrer ? se renseigna Ginny.  
  
- Par la poudre de cheminette… ! » se contenta de répondre Sirius avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la maison aux volets bleus clairs, sans lâcher l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet puis le suivirent. La maison paraissait déserte. Mais, au bout d'un instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un sorcier portant une longue robe bleue nuit. Il ne posa pas de question en les voyant et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.  
  
«- Salut Mondingus… ! lança Sirius.  
  
- Salut vieux ! Ca faisait un baille… !  
  
- Ouais, depuis l'année dernière… ! rétorqua Sirius, alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Au fait, je te présente, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et… !  
  
- Harry Potter ! compléta le dénommé Mondingus, en posant les yeux sur le front de l'adolescent, ou sur sa cicatrice pour être plus précis. Mais, même sans la cicatrice, je l'aurai reconnu… ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il ressemble tellement à James…, à part les yeux… ! Pour les deux Weasley non plus, ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner… ! reprit-t-il, parlant des cheveux roux flamboyant qui faisaient la particularité des membres de la famille Weasley. Oh, je manque à toute politesse… ! Je suis Mondingus Fletcher… ! » se présenta-t-il.  
  
Les quatre élèves le saluèrent poliment. "Mondingus Fletcher" ? Harry se rappela avoir Dumbledore prononcer ce nom lorsqu'il avait demandé à Sirius, après le retour de Voldemort, de rassembler "tous les Anciens". L'adolescent se détendit, l'observant plus en détail tandis que Mondingus discutait avec Sirius qui lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé. Il était assez massif, avec de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux gris vifs et alertes.  
  
«- Bon, alors, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… ! Plus tôt ils seront rentrés chez eux, mieux ça sera… !  
  
- Hum ! Mais je peux t'emprunter Mégalo pour envoyer un Hibou- Express à Dumbledore ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Sirius, fait comme chez toi… ! assura, avec un grand sourire, Mondingus. Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, tous les quatre ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des quatre adolescents qui échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis que Sirius s'éloignait.  
  
- Euh, non merci… ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- Euh, Mr Fletcher… ?  
  
- Appelle-moi Mondingus ! l'invita ce dernier.  
  
- Euh… ! Mondingus…, qui c'est Mégalo ? demanda Ginny, gênée.  
  
- Oh… ! C'est mon hibou… ! répondit le sorcier, avec un petit rire. En fait, il s'appelle Mégalomane !  
  
- Drôle de nom pour un hibou… ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Eh, tu crois que Coquecigrue c'est mieux… ? rétorqua Hermione.  
  
- j'te signale que c'est Ginny qui lui a donné ce nom et qu'il refuse d'obéir à un autre… ! s'emporta Ron.  
  
- Eh ! Temps mort, les gars ! intima Harry, avec irritation, voyant venir une nouvelle dispute.  
  
- Merci bien pour le "gars" ! protesta Hermione.  
  
- C'est une expression… ! C'est tout… ! répliqua Harry avec impatience. Je… !  
  
- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! lança Sirius en revenant alors, mettant fin à la discussion.  
  
- Tout est réglé avec Dumbledore… ? lui demanda Mondingus.  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est bon… ! Et j'en ai envoyé un autre aux Weasley… ! Mégalo se charge des deux lettres… !  
  
- Pourquoi tu as écrit à mes parents… ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Parce que vous ne retournez pas au Terrier… ! Ca serait trop risqué, autant pour Harry que pour vous tous… ! On avait prévu que, si ça tournait mal, je vous envoyais à Poudlard et Arthur et Molly nous expédieraient vos affaires là-bas… !  
  
- Donc, on va à Poudlard… ! conclut Harry.  
  
- Exactement… ! Bon, Mondingus, on utilise ta cheminée… !  
  
- Pas de problème ! J'l'avais déjà allumé ! rétorqua, amusé, Mondingus, avant de les conduire au salon, où, une fois près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu ardent, il prit un petit sac de cuir. Bon, à une prochaine fois, vieux… ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.  
  
- Ouais ! J'pense qu'on se reverra bientôt ! commenta Sirius. Bon, on y va par petits groupes, ça sera plus sûr… !  
  
  
  
- D'accord ! approuvèrent les quatre adolescents. Au revoir, Mondingus… !  
  
- Bye ! Et passez de bonnes "vacances" à Poudlard… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il jeta une poignée de poudre scintillante dans la cheminée et les flammes devinrent aussitôt vertes. Harry rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche et se laissa entraîner par Sirius vers le foyer.  
  
«- Bon, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, vous y allez les premiers… !  
  
- D'accord… ! Et on dit quoi… ? se renseigna Hermione. Car, autant que je sache, on ne peut pas arriver directement à Poudlard, à partir de l'extérieur !  
  
- Exceptionnellement, si… ! répliqua Sirius, en souriant. C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit à Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse lever les protections qui entourent Poudlard. Alors, contentez-vous de dire "Poudlard"… ! »  
  
Les trois adolescents s'avancèrent vers les flammes vertes.  
  
«- Poudlard ! lancèrent-ils en chœur, avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.  
  
- Allez, viens, Harry ! On y va… ! continua Sirius. Poudlard ! » ajouta-t-il, en direction du feu. 


	3. Bienvenu à Poudlard

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenu à Poudlard !  
  
« Ah enfin… ! »  
  
Harry, toujours en compagnie de Sirius, venait d'"atterrir" dans une pièce aux contours plus que flous mais où les couleurs rouge et or dominaient. Harry se hâta de remettre ses lunettes, et eut aussitôt la confirmation qu'il se trouvait bien à Poudlard… ! Dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, pour être plus précis… ! Et un petit comité les y attendaient, visiblement avec anxiété. L'air soucieux de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid et Madame Pomfresh (l'infirmière de l'école) n'échappa pas à Harry.  
  
«- Bonjour Harry ! lança Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus retrouvaient leur scintillement habituel derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
- Bonjour professeurs… ! répondit l'adolescent, à l'attention des adultes (excepté Sirius) rassemblés là.  
  
- Bienvenu à Poudlard, Potter ! ajouta McGonagall. Et sachez que nous sommes plus que rassurés de vous retrouver en un seul morceau, après ce qui c'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse… !  
  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vu qu'aucun d'eux n'a été blessé, ma présence est, peut-être, un peu superflue… ! commenta Madame Pomfresh. Donc, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Mr le Directeur, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie… !  
  
- Mais allez-y, Pompom ! lui répondit tranquillement Dumbledore. Et maintenant que nos "jeunes amis" sont arrivés et en parfaite santé, je suggère qu'on les laisse rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor… ! Par contre, Minerva, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'y accompagner Mr Weasley, sa sœur et Miss Granger… ? J'aurai deux mots à dire à Harry, et Sirius se chargera de le raccompagner… ! Et, Hagrid, je viendrais vous voir quand j'en aurai fini avec Harry… ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du demi-géant qui approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce avec un vague "salut", aussitôt suivit par Ron, Hermione et Ginny escortés par leur responsable. Les trois adolescents adressèrent un dernier regard entendu à leur ami qui leur répondit par un sourire, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.  
  
Harry jeta un bref regard au directeur de Poudlard. L'adolescent avait toujours eut une relation privilégiée avec le vieil homme et il n'en avait comprit la raison que l'année précédente… : Albus Dumbledore était son arrière-grand-père… ! Rien que ça… !( ironie, ironie… !) Le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes était un membre de la famille de l'adolescent… ! En tout cas, cette révélation avait décider Harry à se lancer dans une recherche sur les origines de sa famille…  
  
Harry revint à la réalité lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
« Bon, j'pense que tu peux t'asseoir, Harry ! suggéra Dumbledore, en lui désignant une chaise. Même si je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… ! » ajouta- t-il, en s'installant sur un coin du bureau pour faire face au jeune garçon.  
  
Harry obtempéra et réalisa alors qu'il était seul avec le directeur…  
  
«- Sirius est partit ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Oh, il est dans le couloir… ! répondit Dumbledore. Il t'y attendra… ! Mais plongé dans tes pensées comme tu étais, tu ne t'ai même pas rendu compte de son départ… ! » ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué au fait que Dumbledore le connaissait mieux que quiconque et était aussi la personne qui parvenait, vraiment, à le comprendre, quelque soit les circonstances… C'était surtout pour cela que Harry lui donnait toute sa confiance (ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses amis, bien au contraire, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait, réellement, le comprendre…). Depuis toujours, un lien s'était établit entre le directeur et l'élève. Et la confiance de Dumbledore était une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour Harry.  
  
Il se rappela la fois, où en seconde année, Ron et lui, ayant manqué le Poudlard Express en ne pouvant pas accéder à la Voie 9 ¾, lieu, exclusivement accessible aux sorciers, d'où partait, et arrivait, le train qui faisaient la navette entre Poudlard et la Gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Ce jour-là, ils avaient, sur un coup de tête, pris la voiture volante du père de Ron, pour rejoindre Poudlard. L'arrivée avait été des plus mouvementées et ils s'étaient écrasés sur le Saule Cogneur (un arbre extrêmement violent qui "attaquait", à coup de branche, quiconque s'en approchait. Les deux amis s'étaient alors fait prendre par Rogue (le professeur de Potion de l'école et le directeur de Serpentard) qui les avait traînés dans son bureau, avant d'aller chercher Dumbledore et McGonagall. Harry se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressentit devant la déception qui perçait dans la voix du directeur lorsqu'il leur avait demandé, calmement, ce qui leur avait prit de faire ça…  
  
«- Harry… ! commença Dumbledore, en le sortant, une fois de plus, de ses réflexions.  
  
Bon, j'ai plusieurs mises au point à faire… ! Alors, tu préfères que je commence par quoi, les bonnes ou les mauvaises… ?  
  
- Euh, les bonnes… !  
  
- Bon… ! Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de te signaler que tu changes, désormais, de responsable légal… ! commença-t-il, en souriant. Je pense que tu dois te douter que les Dursley en ont été des plus enchantés d'apprendre qu'ils n'auraient plus à s'"occuper" de toi… !  
  
- Et moi donc… ! commenta Harry, avec un large sourire. Donc, c'est sûr, cette fois, que je vais aller vivre avec Sirius pour les vacances ?  
  
- Oui, en effet… ! On a déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tu puisse y aller sans que cela représente un quelconque danger pour qui que se soit… ! Et puis, tu sera plus en sécurité chez quelqu'un de notre monde que chez les Moldus… ! Donc, avec Sirius, on s'est mis d'accord pour que tu restes à Poudlard pendant la plupart des vacances, sauf celles d'été… ! Et tu comprendras bien assez tôt pourquoi… ! ajouta, précipitamment, le directeur en voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce qui c'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse…, tu as eu, une fois de plus, beaucoup de chance… ! Je ne sais pas comment Voldemort a eu vent de ta présence, car seuls Sirius, Molly et Arthur étaient au courant… ! Mais peut-être que, par le plus grand des hasards, un de ses partisans, ou un de leurs enfants, se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse et, t'apercevant, est allé prévenir Voldemort… ! Car, d'après mes renseignements, aucune attaque n'était prévue à ce jour… ! Mais, comme tu as pû le découvrir, nous avions établit un "plan B" au cas où une telle situation se produirait… ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il repensa à la force qui l'avait protégé (il ne voyait pas d'autre mots pour décrire ce qui c'était passé) et se demanda, un moment, s'il devait en parler à Dumbledore.  
  
«- Par contre, je suppose que tu n'avais pas la pierre sur toi… !  
  
- Ben, non… ! avoua Harry. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de très pratique de se balader avec une pierre, même si elle ne pèse pas bien lourd… ! Et je ne pensais pas que… !  
  
- Oui, je m'en doute bien… ! C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchit à un moyen qui te permettrait de la garder sur toi en permanence… ! Dans le livre "Sorts et contre-sorts anciens ou oubliés", tu devrais trouvé, à la page 20, si je m'en souviens bien, un sortilège qui te permettrait de transformer cette pierre en une médaille que tu pourrai, ainsi, garder sur toi, de façon discrète et sans que cela ne te gêne en rien… ! D'accord ?  
  
- Oui, je ferais ça… ! assura Harry.  
  
- Et, enfin, je voulais te prévenir que Sirius avait prévu de te faire sortir de Poudlard, pour un après-midi, durant le mois à venir… !  
  
- Pourquoi faire… ? s'étonna l'adolescent.  
  
- Ah ça, tu verras bien par toi-même… ! répondit, en souriant, Dumbledore. Mais, j'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour que vous puissiez le faire en toute tranquillité… ! Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, tu as commencé à réfléchir sur le livre que t'a donné Sirius ?  
  
- Euh non, pas encore… ! répondit l'adolescent.  
  
- Commence à y travailler le plus tôt possible, Harry… ! Ca pourrait te servir… ! Et intéresse-toi aussi aux livres que nous t'avons offerts… ! Tu y trouvera sûrement des choses qui pourraient t'être utiles… ! Ah oui, sinon, et cette fois, c'est la dernière chose, j'ai jugé préférable de vous mettre, à tes deux amis et toi, un cours intensif de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… !  
  
- D'accord… ! Et, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, c'est toujours Serra qui nous fera cours cette année ou… ?  
  
- Non… ! répliqua, sombrement, Dumbledore. Malheureusement, comme ses prédécesseurs, Le professeur Serra n'a pas pû poursuivre son travail… ! Une semaine après le début des vacances, il a été victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts… ! »  
  
Harry garda le silence, gêné.  
  
«- Mais, je te rassure, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer… ! Et, à mon avis, celui-là devrait tenir au moins pour les deux prochaines années… ! Et, je te rassure, ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue… ! ajouta-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillant à nouveau, l'air amusé, répondant à la question muette que se posait l'adolescent (tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Rogue lorgnait, depuis toujours, la place de professeur de Défense mais que, jamais, Dumbledore ne la lui avait donné…, au grand soulagement des élèves qui avaient déjà à le supporter en Potions… !). Mais tu le découvrira, en même temps que les autres lors du banquet du premier septembre… ! conclut-il. Allez, maintenant, file… !  
  
- J'y vais… ! confirma Harry en se levant. Au revoir, professeur… ! ajouta-t-il, en ouvrant la porte.  
  
- Passe une bonne fin de journée, Harry… ! » lui répondit, en souriant, le directeur.  
  
La porte se referma derrière l'adolescent. Dumbledore soupira, amusé.  
  
« Tel père, tel fils… ! » murmura-t-il, songeur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Eh, Sirius… ! lança, joyeusement, Harry, en arrivant dans le couloir.  
  
- Ah, Harry ! Enfin sortit à ce que je vois… !  
  
- Ben, oui… ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… !  
  
- Oh, c'est rien… ! Allez, je te raccompagne à la Tour des Gryffondor ! »  
  
Tous deux s'avancèrent dans le couloir, silencieux. Finalement, Harry se décida à briser ce silence.  
  
«- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de me faire sortir de Poudlard pendant les vacances… ! Tu… ! »  
  
Sirius s'assombrit, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il se figeait soudain. Puis, reprenant contenance, il adressa un sourire mystérieux à son filleul.  
  
« Et bien, tu le verras quand on y sera… ! » rétorqua-t-il, refusant visiblement d'en dire plus.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, songeur. La réaction de son parrain ne lui avait pas échappée…  
  
« Une chose est sûre, en tout cas… ! songea-t-il. Quel que soit l'endroit où il veut m'emmener, aborder le sujet le rend mal à l'aise… ! On dirait qu'il essaye de ne pas y penser et pourtant, il veut me faire sortir de Poudlard pour aller là-bas… ! »  
  
La curiosité de l'adolescent avait été accrûe par la réaction et la réponse de Sirius. Mais il resta silencieux, tandis qu'ils repartaient en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor. Chemin faisant, Harry repensa, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à ce qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et à ce "je-ne-sais-quoi" qui l'avait protégé du sortilège Doloris.  
  
«- Sirius… ! commença-t-il.  
  
- Hum… ? répondit-il, l'air songeur.  
  
- Ben, tu sais, sur le Chemin de Traverse… ! Quand le Mangemort a attaqué…, est-ce que…tu aurai vu quelque chose de…bizarre, d'inhabituel… ? »  
  
Sirius se tourna vers lui, l'air profondément surpris.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Ben, tu n'as rien vu de…particulier… ? insista Harry, gêné.  
  
- Non… ! A part le Mangemort et toi qui était au sol, c'est tout… ! Pourquoi… ?  
  
- Je… ! Enfin, c'est juste que… ! Tu n'as pas vu quand le sortilège Doloris a soudain été dévié… ?  
  
- Non… ! répliqua Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas… ! marmonna Harry, commençant à regretter d'avoir abordé le sujet. Mais quelque chose, juste avant l'attaque du Mangemort m'a projeté au sol et m'a obligé à rester immobile… ! Puis, au moment où je croyais que j'allais être touché par le sortilège, il a soudainement été dévié par cette puissance qui m'entourait… ! Et, bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur, comme si je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, comme si c'était une sorte de vieille connaissance perdue de vue, ou un truc du genre… ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, en constatant que Sirius paraissait assez déconcerté.  
  
«- Je sais que c'est idiot… ! reprit-il précipitamment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça… !  
  
- Ce n'est pas idiot Harry, seulement c'est… curieux… ! répondit Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pû se passer mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien vu d'un tant soit peu anormal, excepté le Mangemort… ! Mais je te crois, Harry, si tu me dis qu'il y avait quelque chose… ! Mais je me demande bien ce que ça pouvait être… ! A moins que… ! Dis-moi, tu avais ta pierre avec toi ?  
  
- Non, justement… ! Cette fois ça ne pouvait pas être un des effets secondaires de la pierre car je ne l'avais pas sur moi… ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui… !  
  
- Mot de passe… ? »  
  
Tous deux s'interrompirent, pour réaliser que, sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir menant à la Tour des Gryffondor et se trouvaient, à présent devant un portrait représentant une "grosse" ( mais pas au même point que Dudley, en tout cas) femme vêtue d'une large robe rose. Celle-ci, appelé communément la Grosse Dame gardait l'accès à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ne laissant passer que sur présentation du mot de passe.  
  
« Patte de velours… ! » lâcha Sirius.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils mais s'engouffra, à la suite de Sirius, dans le passage que dégagea le portrait en pivotant de côté. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce où les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor dominaient (normal, à vrai dire). La "porte" se referma derrière eux.  
  
«- Bon, Harry, je te laisse là… ! lança Sirius. On se voit se soir, à la Grande Salle… ! ajouta-t-il.  
  
- D'accord… ! Et merci de m'avoir accompagné… !  
  
- Oh, mais c'est normal… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul au milieu des fauteuils confortables qui meublaient la pièce, rassemblés en demi-cercle autour de l'âtre de la vaste cheminée au manteau sculpté et orné de fils d'or. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par des tables, entourées d'autres fauteuils. Harry remarqua que, sur l'une d'elles, était posé un jeu d'échec… ! Visiblement, leurs affaires étaient déjà arrivées car Ron avait déjà ressortit son échiquier… !  
  
Depuis toujours, Harry avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme son vrai foyer, comparé à Privet Drive. Si bien que ce fut avec un large sourire, qu'il traversa la pièce, vers une des deux portes qui s'ouvraient dans le mur du fond. Il s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui était légèrement entrouverte et il pénétra dans la petite pièce où était disposée cinq lits à baldaquins rouges.  
  
« Ah, Harry… ! Pas trop tôt… ! s'exclama Ron, en interrompant son rangement. Je me demandais quand tu reviendrai… ! Mes parents nous ont envoyés nos affaires… ! » ajouta-t-il, désignant du menton ses affaires, posées sur son lit.  
  
Harry sourit en découvrant ses propres affaires, déposées au pied de son lit.  
  
«- Dès que j'ai vu ton échiquier, dans la Salle Commune, je me suis douté que nos affaires étaient arrivées… ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Hum… ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, si on se faisait une partie, quand on aura fini de ranger nos affaires ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas… ! » approuva son camarade, avant de rejoindre son lit. 


	4. Derniers préparatifs

Salut tout le monde !  
  
Bon, avant de lancer le chapitre j'ai une mise au point à faire… on va dire que sur le coup, comme c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à publier une de mes fics (au moins, tout arrive… ( !), j'ai quelque peu oublié les "formalités de bases", alors, j'me rattrape sur ce chapitre là… Alors, par quoi je commence… ? Ah oui…  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme tout le monde avant moi, je suis bien obligée de me soumettre au disclaimer… ! Ben, alors, les persos sont pas à moi (et c bien dommage) mais à JK Rowling (que je remercie, au passage, quand même, d'avoir eu l'idée de les inventer… ! Même s'il y en a qui exagère à nous faire attendre pour éditer le tome 5…) Enfin, je disais donc que Harry and cie ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf peut-être en rêve… !)  
  
Voilà, j'ai fait l'essentiel…  
  
Sinon, je situe mon "Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens"… ! D'ailleurs, j'viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une belle boulette… ! Désolée (sérieux, j'viens juste d'y repenser en écrivant ce chapitre …) pour miss- black car j'viens de casser une partie du suspense de la fin de la fic… ! Mais bon, c'est, du coup, la seule fic que j'ai actuellement en rayon (vu que je peux pas compter sur mes deux fics achevées : "Harry Potter et le Mystère de la chouette effraie" et "Harry Potter et la médaille de Gryffondor")… ! Mais, donc, miss-black, je m'excuse… !  
  
Alors, Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardien… ! Donc, c'est la sixième année de Harry et suite directe de celle avec la chouette effraie… ! Dans ce chapitre, les participants au stage arrivent… ! C'est pas le chapitre le plus riche en action et ça peut paraître un peu plat, mais j'ai en attente (chap. 8 et suivants) des moments beaucoup plus… actifs… !  
  
Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous serez tolérants du fait que c'est ma première fois que j'écrit sur ce site et que je fait mes premiers pas parmi les "grand(e)s" de ce site, dont je suis toutes les fics, même si je review pas toujours, avec grand intérêt… ! Alors, même si moi-même je suis pas une adepte des review, j'espère en avoir au moins quelques unes (car y paraît qu'il y a pas mieux pour encourager l'inspiration des auteurs… !)… !  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi à cause de tout mon baratin… ! Et je passe au vif du sujet…  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire deux mots…  
  
Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère…)- Cécilia  
  
Au fait, vu que je viens de voir les Review… : Un grand, un énorme merci à Sarahlou, Popov et Miss-black (non, j't'en veux pas, c seulement que ça m'a fait bizarre sur le coup…). En tout cas, j'comprend c que ça fait de recevoir des review, et j'crois que je vais reviewer plus souvent… ! Enfin, encore un gros merci à vous trois… !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Derniers préparatifs  
  
«- On ferait mieux de descendre… ! commenta Hermione, en jetant un œil à sa montre. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver !  
  
- Hum… ! On finit juste la partie… ! marmonna Ron. Cavalier en D7 ! (nda : bon, moi et les échecs, ça fait deux… !)  
  
- Franchement, ce jeu est vraiment trop violent… ! soupira Hermione, en voyant le cavalier de Ron décapiter un pion de Harry. Ce qui c'est passé en première année ne vous a pas suffit… ?  
  
- Eh, j'te rappelle que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait assommé… !  
  
- Peut-être, Ron ! Mais c'est toi qui a bien voulut te sacrifier… ! Et puis, c'est quand même moi qui est dû te réveiller après… !  
  
- Bon, on ferait mieux de descendre… ! trancha Harry en se levant.  
  
- Mais, et notre partie… ? s'offusqua Ron. On ne peut pas… !  
  
- Ton échiquier ne va pas s'envoler non… ? Et puis, Hermione a raison… ! Les autres vont pas tarder et il faudrait mieux qu'on soit en bas pour les accueillir… ! commenta Harry. Allez, venez ! »  
  
Sur ce, il entraîna ses deux amis, en direction de la sortie de la Salle Commune. Cela faisait déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Leurs amis participant au stage devaient arriver ce soir-là, et le stage commencerait, sérieusement, le lendemain. Ce matin-là, sous la surveillance de Sirius, tous trois avaient été autorisés à sortir sur le terrain de Quidditch, où Ron s'était entraîné sur l'Eclair de Feu de Harry tandis que celui-ci en avait profité pour tester, plus en détail, la maniabilité de son nouveau balai.  
  
Tous les trois regagnèrent la Grande Salle, une vaste pièce où avait lieux repas et fêtes et dont le plafond, magique, avait été réalisé afin de représenter l'état du ciel, ce qui donnait toujours l'impression aux élèves d'être dans une salle à ciel ouvert… Tout au fond, la table des professeurs faisait face à quatre autres tables, une pour chaque maison : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
Les trois amis regagnèrent leur place à la table de Gryffondor. A peine assis, Harry étouffa un bâillement. La nuit précédente (autrement dit, sa première à Poudlard), il avait veillé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit (deux heures du matin) pour se plonger dans le livre Comment devenir un Animagus qui lui avait donné Sirius et qui se révélait très passionnant. Et, lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à se coucher, son sommeil ayant été des plus agités, il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, sans parvenir à se rendormir. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de son rêve… Finalement, vers huit heures, il s'était levé et était descendu dans la Salle Commune, en attendant le réveil de ses deux amis, une heure plus tard…  
  
Un grand brouhaha leur annonça l'arrivée de leurs camarades, quelques secondes avant que les doubles battants de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvre sur un "troupeau" d'élèves surexcités. La quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard étaient venus… Harry aperçut, sans trop de peine, Dean, Seamus, Neville Londubat, un garçon un peu joufflu et assez (ou plutôt très) étourdi, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux filles de leur classe et assez "superficielles" (nda : il faut quand même l'être pour croire aux élucubrations de "notre très chère et respectée"(non, non, j'suis pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, ironique… ! lol) professeur de Divination… ! Non… ???)  
  
Visiblement Dean et Seamus n'avait pas pû se retenir de divulguer, parmi les Gryffondor, le fait que Harry avait reçu un Eclair de Feu II, car tous les élèves de leur maison se précipitaient vers eux, avec un fort enthousiasme.  
  
«- C'est sûr que, cet année, on gagne encore la coupe… ! s'était enthousiasmé Alicia.  
  
- Et en plus, cette fois, il y aura pas Krum… ! Donc la victoire sera assurée… ! avait ajoutée Katie.  
  
- Moi, j'ai hâte de voir la tête à Malefoy quand il te verra dessus… ! commenta Dean.  
  
- Ouais, surtout que je l'ai vu, il y a trois jours sur le Chemin de Traverse, suppliant son père de le lui acheté et que celui-ci a refusé, trouvant que le prix était un peu trop excessif pour un simple balai… !  
  
- Non… ? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais qu'ils étaient plus riches que ça… ! Et qu'ils pouvaient tout se permettre… !  
  
- Eh, vous ne saviez pas que le Ministère avait, depuis cette année, surveillé les comptes des "supposés Mangemorts"… ? s'étonna Seamus, dont le père était le responsable du bureau des Finances (nda : bon, j'sais pas si ça existe vraiment chez eux, mais bon) au sein du Ministère de la Magie.  
  
- Non… ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle… ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Ca veux dire que Malefoy risque de tomber de son piédestal… !  
  
- En tout cas, il n'en donne pas l'impression… ! commenta Hermione. Regarde… ! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table des Serpentard.  
  
Tous portèrent leur regard vers l'autre extrémité de la salle où Drago Malefoy, un petit blondinet pâlot, très arrogant, au sourire suffisant, fanfaronnait parmi ses camarades.  
  
«- Franchement, il m'énerve ce gars-là… ! grogna Ron. J'parie qu'il doit être de toutes les victimes que l'attaque d'hier à faite… !  
  
- J'suis prêt à parier que son père faisait partit du groupe… ! ajouta Dean.  
  
- Ah bah ça, si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas trop dur à deviner… ! »  
  
Harry cessa d'écouter, repensant à ce qu'il avait lut dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le matin même. L'article sur l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse y faisait, bien évidemment, la une… ! Et se poursuivait sur les pages 3, 4 et 5… ! D'après les témoins, une vingtaine de Mangemorts avaient transplanés dans le bas du Chemin de Traverse vers une heure et demi de l'après midi… ! Cette arrivée soudaine, ajouté aux sortilèges qu'ils ont lancés, avait provoqué une véritable panique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'étaient enfuis, en transplanant à nouveau, lorsque les Aurors (employés du Ministère et formés pour combattre et traquer les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres) étaient arrivés, moins de dix minutes plus tard, sur les lieux, suivis par les équipes de médicomages. En tout, on dénombrait une vingtaine de morts et une cinquantaine de blessés, légers et graves confondus. Suivait, ensuite, une liste des victimes, parmi lesquelles Harry n'avait retenu que trois noms, ceux d'adolescents qui auraient dû être à Poudlard cette année… : Colin et Dennis Crivey (respectivement âgés de 15 et 13 ans, tous deux à Gryffondor et véritables admirateurs de Harry, bien qu'ils se soient calmés durant l'année précédente) et Yohan Sherer (élève de Serdaigle qui devait entamé sa septième année) et Mélinda Madley (sœur cadette de Laura Madley, la Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, qui, elle, avait été légèrement blessée.) qui, d'après le journal, devait faire sa rentrée, en première année, à Poudlard.  
  
Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute, une fois de plus, si tous ses innocents avaient été tués. Si Voldemort n'avait pas découvert qu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse, jamais il n'aurait lancé cette attaque… ! C'était lui que les Mangemorts voulaient, pas ces élèves et les autres sorciers qui avaient succombés à l'attaque…, et c'était lui qui s'en tirait… ! Il se sentait coupable… ! A peine remis de la mort de Cédric, il devait enduré, à présent, du remord pour s'être retrouvé là où il ne fallait pas, au mauvais moment… ! Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Sirius, depuis ce matin, n'avaient cessés de faire tout ce qu était en leur pouvoir pour le persuader qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable et de lui changer, du mieux qu'ils pouvait, les idées…, ce qui, jusque là, avait plutôt bien marché…  
  
Mais de voir les visages sombres de Laura et ses amies et des camarades des Crivey, et les airs enjoués des Serpentard, ravivait sa mauvaise conscience.  
  
Finalement, lorsque tous les élèves eurent gagner leur table respective, Dumbledore se leva, instaurant le silence dans la salle et sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.  
  
« Bienvenu à vous tous… ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi nombreux pour participer au stage de Quidditch qui aura lieu, jusqu'à la fin du mois, à Poudlard… ! Visiblement, nous auront bon nombre d'aspirants aux différents postes vacants dans les équipes de l'école… ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ce stage sera sûrement l'occasion idéale, pour les Capitaines, pour trouver leurs nouveaux joueurs… ! Malheureusement, ce stage commence bien sombrement… ! En effet, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, trois élèves, ou futurs élèves, font partis des victimes de l'attaque qu'il y a eu, hier, sur le Chemin de Traverse… ! C'est pourquoi, avant de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, je voudrait que tout le monde fasse une minute de silence, en mémoire de Colin et Dennis Crivey et Mélinda Madley… ! »  
  
Le silence aurait pû être parfait si des ricanements, étouffés mais présents, ne le troublaient pas. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, pour savoir que c'était encore un coup des Serpentard. Les professeurs avaient tous les yeux tournés, indignés et outrés, vers la table en question. Malefoy et sa bande ne se turent qu'en rencontrant le regard soudain glacial de Dumbledore. Malefoy pâlit et baissa la tête. Le directeur fit un signe de tête à un sorcier aux cheveux gras et au teint cireux, qui n'était autre que le professeur Rogue, qui se leva silencieusement et s'avança vers la table des Serpentard. Là, il murmura quelque chose à Malefoy qui, avec mauvaise grâce, quitta sa place et le suivit.  
  
Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurai probablement sourit, en voyant Malefoy suivre son responsable, sûrement pour un bon sermon… Dans d'autres circonstances… !  
  
« Bien, maintenant… ! commença Dumbledore, au bout d'un moment. Nous allons pouvoir aborder le sujet qui nous rassemble tous ici… ! J'espère que le stage, malgré tout, se passera dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité… ! Pendant les quatre semaines à venir, vous serez encadrés par différentes grandes personnalités du Quidditch qui ont eu l'amabilité d'accepter notre invitation… ! Ceux-ci seront là pour vous conseiller et, aussi, repérer de futurs "espoirs" potentiels pour rejoindre, après Poudlard, les différentes équipes de Grande-Bretagne… ! Mais aussi afin de vous préparer convenablement pour le Tournoi qui, cette année, va se jouer à Beauxbâtons… ! De plus, ce stage vous permettra de passer vos vacances en vous amusant au lieu de vivre sous la crainte de Voldemort qui règne dans le reste du monde des Sorciers…»  
  
Des murmures enthousiastes retentirent dans la salle.  
  
« C'est pourquoi, reprit Dumbledore, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir l'équipe irlandaise, championne du monde en titre…, autrement dit Messieurs Lynch, Mullet, Troy, Morane, Quigley, Connolly et Ryan… ! »  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle alors que sept sorciers entraient dans la pièce. Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande, semblait s'être bien remis des deux crashs qu'il avait subit lors de la finale de la coupe du monde, deux ans auparavant, contre Viktor Krum et ses Feintes de Wronski… ! Les joueurs gagnèrent, sous les acclamations, la table des enseignants, qui avait été agrandie, pour l'occasion. Harry remarqua, d'ailleurs que d'autres sièges avaient été ajoutés, laissant présager la venue de deux autres personnes…  
  
«- Eh, Hermione, tu n'avais pas dit que Krum devait venir… ? demanda Harry.  
  
- En effet… ! Il m'a écrit, il y a une semaine, pour me dire qu'il était déjà en Grande-Bretagne… ! D'ailleurs, à mon avis, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à l'annoncer… ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant le directeur qui, d'un geste imposa de nouveau le silence.  
  
- Je voit que vous êtes tous de fervents admirateurs de l'équipe Irlandaise… ! commenta Dumbledore. Alors, j'espère que vous réserverez le même accueil à notre directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques qui, Ludovic Verpey… ! »  
  
Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, tandis que Ludo Verpey entrait dans la salle, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Ancien batteur de l'équipe anglaise des Frelons de Wimbourne et joueur de renom, il avait été promu au sein du ministère, après s'être retiré du monde du Quidditch… ! Dynamique et jovial, il attirait toujours la sympathie… Dynamique et joueur, il adore faire des paris et manque de sérieux, du point de vue de certains de ses collègues… Verpey, afin de rester en contact avec le sport qu'il a pratiqué, à une époque, s'occupe, désormais, de commenter, à l'occasion, les matchs (notamment pendant la Coupe du Monde) et autres grandes manifestations sportives (y compris le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, deux ans auparavant.). Celui-ci salua les élèves puis rejoignit la table des professeurs.  
  
« Et enfin… ! reprit Dumbledore, en ramenant le calme. Je vous prierai de réserver un grand, et respectueux, accueil à l'Attrapeur, de renommée Mondiale, de l'équipe vice-championne du monde en titre, qui, par deux fois s'est retrouvé confronté à Poudlard mais qui s'est fait la joie d'accepter notre invitation…, Viktor Krum… ! »  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration, avant de laisser place, finalement, à des applaudissements nourris, et polis, tandis qu'un sorcier au nez arrondi, aux sourcils épais et à la démarche gauche et traînante pénétrait, à son tour, dans la Grande Salle. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, il avait perdu un peu de sa gloire depuis que, par deux fois en deux ans, Harry l'avait battu. La première fois, deux ans plus tôt, Harry et Viktor participaient au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que Harry avait officiellement gagné… Puis, l'année précédente, lors de la Coupe de Quidditch, lors de la finale, Harry avait fait gagné Gryffondor, et Poudlard, en battant le plus grand Attrapeur du Monde.  
  
Krum rejoignit les autres joueurs à la table des professeurs.  
  
«- Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, vous serez bien encadrés, et, surtout, bien préparés pour cette année, même si certains d'entre vous sont déjà au mieux de leurs capacités… !  
  
- Ca c'est une évidence… ! s'exclama Dean. Harry est au top, en tout cas… ! Si cette année Poudlard ne gagne pas à nouveau la coupe c'est qu'il y a un problème… ! ajouta-t-il, tandis que l'intéressé piquait du nez, gêné.  
  
- Oui, nous n'en doutons pas le moins du monde… ! répondit Dumbledore, amusé. Harry fait, justement, partie de ces derniers… ! Et, à mon avis, il intéressera Messieurs Lynch et Krum… ! précisa-t-il, gênant encore plus Harry dont les joues s'empourpraient légèrement ("Heureusement que Malefoy est pas là pour voir ça… !" songea-t-il.). Mais, je pense que ce stage sera profitable à tous… ! Même aux meilleurs d'entre vous… ! Demain, on commencera les choses sérieuses… ! Mais, pour l'instant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit… ! » conclut-il, avant de se rasseoir, tandis que les plats d'or disposés sur les tables se chargeaient de mets divers et appétissants dont le fumet donnait l'eau à la bouche aux élèves dont sept heures de train (à part pour Harry, Ron et Hermione) avaient eu raison de leur appétit…  
  
Après le calme qu'ils avaient connus durant la journée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny retrouvaient avec plaisir l'ambiance caractéristique de Poudlard pendant la période scolaire (même si là, ils n'étaient encore qu'au mois d'août…). Et, comme d'habitude, la table des Gryffondor était, de loin, la plus bruyante, même si Fred et George n'étaient plus là pour mettre l'ambiance… ! Même si l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, l'engagement du stage l'avait plutôt bien détendu… ! Harry, levant les yeux de son assiettes, jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore présidait l'assemblée (normal pour le directeur, me direz-vous… !). Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu, tandis que les responsables des autres maisons, autrement dit, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave (une sorcière un peu replète mais aimable, enseignant la Botanique, était la responsable des Poufsouffle) et Flitwick (le minuscule professeur des Enchantements qui s'occupait des Serdaigle) étaient disséminés sur toute la table, à leur place habituelles (vu que les autres professeurs, n'ayant pas, ou en tout cas moins, de responsabilité vis à vis des élèves) étaient absents, finissant de profiter de leurs vacances… ! Sauf le professeur Bibine, une sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux jaunes rappelant ceux des faucons, dont le rôle d'enseignant de Vol (et arbitre des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard) nécessitait, tout de même, sa présence…). Visiblement, les invités de l'école, excepté Krum, mettaient de l'animation à leur table, discutant avec entrain avec les enseignants. L'Attrapeur bulgare semblait toujours aussi discret, et paraissait plonger dans de profondes réflexions.  
  
«- Eh, Harry… ! commença Dean, en se resservant, pour la troisième fois depuis le début du repas, en frites (nda : quel goinfre… ! Alors que le repas n'a commencé que depuis dix minutes… ! Bah, après tout, qui n'aime pas les frites, franchement… ?). Dis, maintenant que tu as un nouveau balai, qu'est-ce que tu va faire de ton Eclair de Feu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore… ! avoua Harry, songeur. Pour l'instant, je le garde… ! »  
  
En fait, il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il en ferait mais n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler tout de suite.  
  
«- N'empêche, Harry, tu as de la chance d'avoir un parrain comme Sirius Black… ! commenta Seamus. C'est pas le mien qui m'achèterait d'abord un Eclair de Feu, puis un de seconde génération… ! Se sont les balais les plus chers sur le marché du balai actuellement… !  
  
- Oui, c'est sûr que pour ça, tu as bien de la chance… ! approuva Ron. Et c'est le bienvenu, vu comment tes Moldus étaient "sympas" avec toi… ! ajouta-t-il, à l'attention de son ami.  
  
- Hum… ! N'empêche, je me demande bien où il peut-être, en ce moment… ! observa Harry, à nouveau pensif…  
  
- Tu sais, le connaissant, je suis prête à parier qu'il est déjà en train de tout organisé pour bien te recevoir quand tu iras chez lui cet été… ! lança, joyeusement, Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien, ne t'en fait pas pour lui… !  
  
- Oui… ! Ecoute donc Hermione… ! ajouta Ron, en reprenant une cuisse de poulet (nda : non, cette fois, aucun fantôme ne sort du plat… ! (j'pense que tout le monde a vu le film… !)). Et puis, il t'adore Harry, il veut que tout se passe bien pour toi… ! Il sait très bien que le château est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour toi,… ! Et, depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, d'après ce que mon père m'a dit, les protections qui entourent Poudlard ont encore été renforcées… ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que Sirius va parfaitement bien et qu'il va revenir très prochainement… ! »  
  
Sur ceux, tous trois reportèrent leur attention sur les plats, bavardant avec bonne humeur. Rapidement, les plats d'or se vidèrent, et leur contenu fut vite remplacés par des desserts en tout genre : sorbets, pâtisseries, confiseries et autres.  
  
Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, une fois les appétits rassasiés, les plats d'or se vidèrent, jusqu'à la dernière miette jusqu'à retrouvé leur éclat d'origine, et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a pû manger à sa fin, je suggère aux Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef et leurs homologues féminins, de bien vouloir prendre leurs fonctions et de veiller à ce que tous leurs condisciples regagnent leur maison respective… ! Sur ce, je vous conseille à tous de bien dormir car demain ne sera pas de tout repos… ! » conclut-il.  
  
Un brouhaha général suivit ces belles paroles, tandis que les élèves se levaient de leurs chaises, pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Les Gryffondor, sous la "garde" de leurs préfets (Hermione, et un élève de cinquième année) et Préfet-en-Chef (un élève de septième année) qui prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux, regagnèrent le hall d'entrée, et montèrent l'escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages.  
  
Après toute une successions de couloirs et passages secrets truffés d'escaliers en tout genre et plus ou moins piégés (marches escamotables qu'il ne fallait pas oublier d'éviter, notamment), tous atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit dès que Hermione eut prononcé le mot de passe. Là, tous les élèves, repus et fatigués, regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif, où leurs affaires avaient déjà été montées et chacun, une fois changé, se mit au lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.  
  
Seul Harry resta un long moment songeur, étendu sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur l'écrin transparent qui contenait la pierre des Gryffondor qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. S'assurant que ses camarades dormaient, il remit ses lunettes, récupéra sa baguette et prit le livre " Sorts et contre-sorts anciens ou oubliés" et l'ouvrit à la page deux cent vingt où il trouva, effectivement, le sort que le directeur lui avait indiqué. Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de le lire jusqu'à là… La formule en question avait été soulignée et quelques mots avaient été griffonnés à la hâte dans la marge. Harry lut rapidement la formule et tendit la main vers l'écrin, pour prendre la pierre dorée. A peine eut-il prononcé la formule (nda : faut m'excuser, mais j'avais la flemme de trouver une formule) que la petite pierre ovale changea de forme au creux de sa main, laissant à présent place à une mince chaîne en or supportant une médaille écarlate qui représentait un lion altier, en or pur, et portant l'inscription "G.G". Curieusement, la médaille paraissait "mieux finie" que la pierre. Harry passa les doigts sur la dorure, examinant le travail important qui avait été réalisé, pour donner à l'animal cette impression de majesté qui semblait émanée de la médaille. Visiblement, la gravure des lignes du corps de l'animal avait était des plus soignées, donnant une allure souple et gracieuse au félin. Autant l'animal ressortait peu sur la pierre, autant, ici, il semblait prendre vie… C'était plutôt étrange. Au moins, il avait réussi… ! Rangeant l'écrin dans sa valise, avec sa baguette et le livre, il passa la chaîne à son cou, puis, sa montre indiquant une heure du matin, il enleva ses lunettes et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible, sans rêve.  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'viens de finir le chapitre 7… ! Pour l'instant, j'viens de passer, pour la première fois, la barre des sept pages sur Words… ! Et ça risque d'aller en augmentant… ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous plaît… ! Dans le chapitre suivant : le début du stage et formation de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor (probablement), ou dans le chapitre 9 ! 


	5. Premier jour de stage

Salut, voilà mon chapitre 8 !  
  
Bon, avant tout, un grand merci à Popov pour son soutien moral… ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir… ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant… ! Merci également à Miss-Black, KaiHei, Hermione 359, dumbledore et Mieko Belle… ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review… !  
  
En ce qui concerne ma fic HP et son autre passé, j'fais tout ce que je peux pour régler le problème mais bon… ! Si quelqu'un a déjà eu un problème comme ça, son avis serait le bienvenu… !  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, alors, comme toujours, Harry et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à leur très vénérée auteur, J.K.R. (c'est plus court, et puis tout le monde connaît)… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est le deux août… ! Les élèves participants au stage de Quidditch arrivent à Poudlard et découvrent les "célébrités qui les encadreront pendant le stage"  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Première journée de stage et la sélection des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… !  
  
1.1.1 Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de stage  
  
« Tu comptes vraiment faire ça… ? Patmol, tu n'es pas sérieux… ? »  
  
Remus, encore marqué par les "conséquences" de la pleine lune de la veille, une lueur incertaine animant ses yeux clairs et cernés, fixa son ami, assis à la table de la petite cuisine, faiblement éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour naissant, où il se trouvait.  
  
«- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux… ! répliqua, calmement Sirius, gardant obstinément la tête basse, refusant de rencontrer son regard, jouant distraitement avec sa tasse de thé. J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et il n'y voit pas d'objection.  
  
- Mais… ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que… ? Et Harry… ?  
  
- Harry a le droit de savoir…! Riposta Sirius, en levant enfin des yeux, rougis, vers lui.  
  
- Arrête…! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu es, rien qu'en en parlant…! Si tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un lui en parle, autant que ça soit moi, ou Dumbledore…!  
  
- NON ! C'est à moi de le faire…! J'en assume les conséquences, mais Harry DOIT savoir…!  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez souffert comme ça, Patmol…? reprit, doucement, Remus.  
  
- Justement…! Il faut bien que j'affronte, à nouveau, la réalité…! C'est le seul moyen…! Je dois y emmener Harry…! Non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour moi…! C'est la seule possibilité…! Je dois affronter mes erreurs passées et…!  
  
- Et quoi…?  
  
- Et puis, lorsqu'on l'a vu, je… je lui ai promis que je le ferai…! J'ai donné ma parole à James que je l'y emmènerai…! Conclut-il, les yeux brillants, la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Patmol…! soupira, sombrement, Remus. Tu ne veux pas, au moins, que je vous accompagnes…?  
  
- Non…! A nous deux, on aura moins de risque de se faire repérer…! Et Dumbledore a prit toutes les mesures pour que Harry ne risque rien…! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin avec un sentiment de… bien être. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien, serein, heureux… ! Comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent, sauf quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse… ! Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de cet état d'esprit… ! Ayant remis ses lunettes, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, pour découvrir qu'il était six heures du matin. Mais même la révélation du fait qu'il aurait pû dormir une heure de plus. Il n'avait dormi que cinq heures et, pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune fatigue, rien d'autre que ce sentiment de bien être inexpliqué… Songeant qu'il lui serait incapable de se rendormir, il quitta la douce tiédeur de son lit et, silencieusement, quitta le dortoir où ses camarades dormaient toujours et, descendit dans la Salle Commune.  
  
Mais, à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'il se figea soudain, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. C'était impossible… Il ferma, l'espace d'un instant, les yeux et lorsque il les rouvrit, la salle commune était bel et bien déserte. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il était persuadé que, moins d'une seconde plus tôt, quelque chose se tenait dans la pièce, à quelques mètres de lui… Sur le coup, il avait entre-aperçu une forme sombre, gracile, aux contours incertains, immobile près d'une silhouette aussi floue mais qui, aux yeux de Harry, semblait émettre une lueur étincelante…! Curieusement, au sentiment de bien être qu'il éprouvait jusqu'à là, s'ajouta celui d'une présence… La même impression de chaleur, de force, que lors de l'Attaque des Mangemorts… Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il le sentait, chaque parcelle de son corps en était conscient…!  
  
Soudain, tout aussi soudainement, Harry se retrouva seul avec lui- même… Tout sentiment agréable l'avait quitté… Un peu déboussolé, Harry mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Finalement, il gagna un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée qu'il fixa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » soupira-t-il, en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
  
Ces derniers temps, sa vie avait, vraiment, prit une étrange tournure… Dès le jour de son onzième anniversaire, toute sa vie avait réellement basculée…: la découverte de l'assassinat de ses parents…, le fait qu'il était un sorcier…, son arrivée (ou plutôt son retour) dans le monde magique…, Poudlard…, la rencontre de Ron et Hermione, ses premiers vrais amis…, le Quidditch…, ses premiers face-à-face avec Voldemort…, le rappel constant de son passé qui semblait toujours le rattrapé…, la rencontre des meilleurs amis de son père son parrain, la fuite de celui qui avait trahis ses parents, Queudver…, le soutient constant de Dumbledore et Sirius…, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres…, la mort de Cédric…, la découverte qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor…, le retour momentané de ses parents…, les tentatives de Voldemort pour le tuer, et maintenant s'ajoutaient les étranges phénomènes qui l'entouraient…!  
  
Ce fut un brouhaha en provenance des dortoirs qui le sortit de ses sombres réflexions sur Voldemort et le sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Il soupira puis, quittant le fauteuil, il gagna l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
«- Salut les gars… ! lança-t-il, avec un sourire, en entrant dans la pièce. Alors, on paresse… ?  
  
- Ah, Harry ! J'pense plutôt que c'est toi qui a joué les lève- tôt… ! observa, avec bonne humeur Ron.  
  
- Hum… ! Alors, d'attaque pour cette première journée de stage… ? lança Harry en gagnant son lit pour prendre ses affaires.  
  
- Ouais… ! confirma Ron. Eh, ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?  
  
- Une heure… ! Mais, pour une fois, c'était pas à cause de Voldemort… !  
  
- Harry, arrêtes de prononcer son nom… ! protesta Ron.  
  
- Ron, ne pas prononcer son nom revient à admettre sa propre peur… ! soupira Harry. Bon, j'vais me laver… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa rapidement, sous le regard perplexe de Ron qui, se reprenant, attrapa ses affaires et rejoignit son camarade.  
  
  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, une fois tout le monde prêt, les cinq élèves quittèrent leur dortoir.  
  
«- Au fait, Ron, au lieu de prendre, encore, un balai de l'école, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas mon Eclair de Feu, pour le Quidditch… ? lança, désinvolte, Harry.  
  
- Je sais pas… ! Pourquoi, tu me le passerai… ? s'étonna Ron, réalisant ce que voulait dire son ami.  
  
- Bien sûr… ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois… ? Vu que j'risque pas de pouvoir utiliser mes deux balais en même temps… ! ajouta Harry, moqueur. Et puis, t'es mon meilleur ami et j'pense que tu seras capable d'en prendre bien soin, de mon balai… ! conclut-il, en lui tendant l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
- Merci… ! marmonna Ron, stupéfait, en le prenant. Merci, Harry !  
  
- De rien… ! Par contre, t'as intérêt à te donner à fond… ! répondit celui-ci d'un ton faussement autoritaire.  
  
- A vos ordres, Cap'taine… ! rétorqua son ami. Et, j'te promet que j'en prendrai bien soin… ! »  
  
Harry se contenta de sourire puis, ayant retrouvé Hermione dans la Salle Commune, tous les trois descendirent à la Grande Salle.  
  
La pièce était plus bruyante que de coutume et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Ludo Verpey avait immédiatement donné le ton en revêtant sa robe rayée noire et jaune aux couleurs de son ancienne équipe et conversant avec animation avec Aidan Lynch.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore se leva, mettant fin, du même coup à la mini-bataille de nourriture qui débutait à l'une des extrémités de la table des Gryffondor et en instaurant le silence.  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes déjà bien impatient de commencer le stage… ! lança-t-il, en souriant, tout en jetant un regard à Eliane Dorset, une élève de seconde année de Gryffondor qui avait du beurre sur le nez ou Florian Andrews qui avait carrément des céréales dans les cheveux (ce qui provoqua quelques ricanements du côté de la table de Serpentard et des sourires aux autres élèves). Pour faciliter les choses, nous avons décidés que nos "invités" se répartiront en petit groupe qui encadreront chaque jour une maisons différentes. Pour simplifier les choses, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle était celles ayant les plus faibles effectifs se mettront ensemble, sous la tutelle de Messieurs Ryan, Connolly et Morane. Les Serpentard commenceront avec Messieurs Lynch, Quigley et Mullet et les Gryffondor avec Messieurs Krum, Verpey et Troy… ! Sur ce, je vous laisse terminer votre petit-déjeuner, avant que vous rejoigniez vos encadrants. Une dernière chose, les Serdaigle commencent sur le terrain, de huit à dix heures, pour leur sélection des joueurs, puis les Poufsouffle, jusqu'à midi, les Serpentard prendront la relève après le déjeuner et enfin, les Gryffondor occuperont le stade de trois heures à cinq heures… En dehors du stade, je laisse le choix à nos "invités" sur les moyens de vous occuper, tant que vous restez dans l'enceinte du château… ! » conclut-il avant de se rasseoir.  
  
Le brouhaha revint aussitôt, les élèves profitant que les responsables de leur maison respective ne soient pas encore arrivés.  
  
«- C'est excellent… ! On commence avec Krum et Verpey… ! s'enthousiasma Dean.  
  
- Ouais… ! Génial… ! » marmonna Ron, sans enthousiasme, en jetant un regard noir à Hermione qui se contenta de l'ignorer.  
  
Ron n'avait jamais vraiment digérer le fait qu'elle sorte avec l'Attrapeur Bulgare, considérant ça comme une trahison personnelle, aux yeux de Harry. L'humeur de Ron s'était un peu amélioré depuis que Harry avait battu Krum l'année précédente, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils seraient encadrés, pour cette première journée, par le joueur n'était pas trop pour lui plaire…  
  
«- Tu sais, Ron, faut voir le côté positif… ! commenta Harry. Krum est Attrapeur, pas Gardien… ! Donc, il n'aura pas à se mêler de tes affaires… ! Mais, en ce qui me concerne, ça sera sûrement l'occasion d'apprendre un peu plus sur les différentes tactiques en Quidditch… ! Et on ne l'a que pour la journée… !  
  
- Ouais… ! » marmonna Ron.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car des bruissements soudain de plumes retentirent dans la salle, alors que les chouettes pénétraient dans la Grande Salle portant le courrier à leur destinataire. Aucun des élèves n'y prêtait plus grande attention car désormais habitués à ce rituel matinal.  
  
« Hé, Harry… ! T'as du courrier… ! » lança Ron, en désignant une chouette au plumage gris argenté qui vint se poser près de l'assiette de l'adolescent, porteuse d'une lettre.  
  
Harry, surpris (car, primo il ne connaissait pas cette chouette et, secundo il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de courrier…), prit la lettre qui lui était adressée et donna un morceau de son bacon à la chouette qui le prit avec gratitude avant de repartir sans demander son reste. L'adolescent ouvrit le mot qui lui était, bel et bien, adressé et sourit en découvrant son expéditeur.  
  
«- C'est Sirius… ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis.  
  
- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte de beau… ? » s'enquit Ron.  
  
Harry lut à mi-voix la lettre à ses deux camarades :  
  
"Harry,  
  
Je t'envoie ma nouvelle chouette, Angel, pour te dire que je passerai te prendre demain pour la "sortie" dont t'avais parlé Dumbledore… ! Ce jour- là, les joueurs devant s'absenter, il n'y aura pas de stage, donc ça sera l'occasion ou jamais… ! Dumbledore est déjà prévenu… ! Donc, demain, attends moi dans le hall d'entrée vers quatorze heures… !  
  
Amuse-toi bien pour ce premier jour de stage,  
  
Sirius."  
  
Hermione et Ron fixèrent Harry.  
  
«- Une "sortie"… ? Tu vas où… ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- J'en sais rien… ! Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit… ! » observa Harry, songeur.  
  
Mais il fut vite sortit de ses réflexions en réalisant que, aux autres tables, les élèves commençaient à se lever, et que tous les Gryffondor le fixaient, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
  
«- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- On attend que notre Capitaine revienne à la réalité et nous donne le signal de départ… ! expliqua Katie en souriant.  
  
- Ah… ! Comme si vous aviez besoin de ça… ? rétorqua Harry. Bon, dans ce cas, on y va… ! »  
  
Un immense brouhaha s'ensuivit aussitôt, alors que tous les Gryffondor se levaient de table. Harry eut, en imitant ses camarades, le temps de voir l'expression amusée de Ludo Verpey qui observait attentivement les Gryffondor, avant de dire quelque chose à Dumbledore qui approuva avec un sourire. A la table des professeurs, les joueurs se levèrent à leur tour, tandis que les Gryffondor sortaient de la Grande Salle, suivant les autres maisons.  
  
Harry et ses camarades attendaient, dans le hall, où ils furent bientôt rejoint par Krum, Troy et Verpey.  
  
«- Eh bien, je vois qu'on a la chance de commencer avec l'équipe la plus enthousiaste… ! commenta, avec entrain, Troy. La journée promet d'être intéressante… ! Bon, étant donné que nous serons les derniers à occuper le stade, il nous reste près de sept heures avant d'avoir accès au terrain… ! Alors, voilà ce que vous nous proposons, tous les trois… ! conclut-il, avant de se tourner vers Verpey.  
  
- Avant tout, vu qu'on va passer un petit moment ensemble, autant qu'on en profite pour faire plus ample connaissance… ! Et puis, après on improvisera… ! Après tout, nous sommes tous là pour nous amuser, vu que vous êtes encore en vacances… ! C'est pourquoi, nous avons accepté l'avis de Viktor qui est, semble-t-il, le plus à même de vous comprendre… !  
  
- Donc, comme je pense que aucuns de vous n'a envie de se rrrretrrrrouver dans une salle de classe pendant les vacances, tout comme nous d'ailleurrrs, j'ai pensé que vous prrréférrrerriez qu'on ailles tous s'installer dans le parrrc, pourrrquoi pas prrrès du lac, pourrrr converrrrrser ! conclut Viktor qui semblait de meilleure humeur que d'habitude.  
  
- Alors, ça vous dit… ? s'exclama Ludo avec un grand sourire.  
  
- OUAIS !  
  
- Bon, je vois que nous sommes d'accord ! conclut Troy. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, les Gryffondor s'animèrent et se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie, suivis par leurs responsables d'un jour.  
  
«- Ah ben voilà, j'me disais aussi ! observa Troy. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'on va pas s'ennuyer avec eux… !  
  
- C'est sûr… ! J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les rencontrer et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas plus vif qu'un Gryffondor… ! observa Verpey.  
  
- Heurrreusement qu'on n'a pas dû commencer avec les Serrpentarrrd… ! Il n'y a pas pire qu'eux… !  
  
- En effet… ! Par contre, Viktor, j'pense qu'il faudra que tu gardes un œil sur Potter, il est très bon sur un balai… !  
  
- Je sais… ! J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voirrr à l'œuvrrre !  
  
- Potter… ? Il joue dans cette équipe… ? s'étonna Troy.  
  
- Ouais Alvin… ! Il est dans l'équipe, comme Attrapeur, et j'suis sûr que, même en tant que Poursuiveur, tu seras surpris par sa façon de voler… !  
  
- Hum… ! C'est sûr que s'il joue aussi bien que son père… ! observa Troy. Je me rappellerai toujours la fois où j'avais dû jouer contre leur équipe, Beauxbâtons contre Poudlard… finit sur le score de cent soixante- dix pour eux à vingt pour nous… !  
  
- Pourrrr te donner une idée du talent de Harrrry Potterrr, il est dans l'équipe depuis sa prrrremière année… !  
  
- Comment tu sais ça, Viktor… ? s'étonna Ludo.  
  
- C'est son amie, Herrmione, qui me l'a dit ! C'est tout… !  
  
- Ah… ! Bon, on y est… ! commenta Troy, en réalisant qu'ils avaient atteint le lac, où les élèves étaient déjà installés dans l'herbe, attendant leurs responsables. Bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est attendu… ! plaisanta-t-il.  
  
- J'ai la même impression… ! observa Verpey. Bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses… ? lança-t-il, en se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme. Alors, chacun d'entre vous va se présenter à tour de rôle… ! Bon, déjà, on va commencer par les membres de l'équipe actuelle : Bell, Katie… ?  
  
- Ici… ! s'exclama cette dernière, en se levant.  
  
- Ok… ! Potter, Harry… ! Ok…! Spinet, Alicia…! Oui…! Weasley, Ronald… ! D'accord… ! donc, on a déjà quatre membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor….! Commenta Verpey. Bon, pour les autres, à votre nom, j'aimerai que vous nous parliez un peu de vous : en quelle année vous êtes, si vous jouez régulièrement au Quidditch, vos préférences pour tel ou tel poste, etc.… ! D'accord ? Bon, Andrews, Florian… ! »  
  
Une heure plus tard, une fois que les présentations faites, tous discutaient avec animation. Les élèves trouvaient tous Troy, Verpey et Krum sympathiques. Ceux-ci commencèrent à leur raconter diverses anecdotes qui leurs étaient arrivées, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne vit le temps passer.  
  
Les élèves en avaient les larmes aux yeux, tellement ils riaient, en essayant d'imaginer ce qui se passait, tandis que Troy leur racontait comment, une fois, avec son frère, il avait eu la "bonne idée" d'aller s'entraîner dans un marais, pas très loin de chez eux.  
  
«- Si bien que je me suis retrouvé à patauger dans un petit lac vaseux, à cinq heures du matin… !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait… ? demanda Ginny, effarée.  
  
- Bah, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je sois le seul à patauger alors, j'ai fait tombé mon frère, alors que, mort de rire, il voulait m'aider à en sortir… ! Du coup, on s'est retrouver à deux dans ce bourbier, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux fermier moldus, qui passait par là avec son tracteur, nous repère et, prenant pitié de nous, nous a aidé à sortir de là… ! La tête qu'il a tiré en nous voyant avec nos balais. Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'était…, ah oui…, "Mildiou de mildiou, qu'est-ce que vous espériez faire avec ces balais dans un marais à cinq heures du matin, mes p'tits gars… ! C'est plus qu'un coup de balai qu'il faudrait… !" Il… !  
  
- Et bien, on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici… ! lança une voix amusée.  
  
- Oh, bonjour, monsieur le directeur… ! lança Troy, interrompant son récit. Ben, on discutait… !  
  
- Je vois ça… ! répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Désolé de vous interrompre dans une anecdote aussi passionnante, mais, si vous voulez manger, c'est le moment où jamais… ! »  
  
  
  
Sitôt le déjeuner passé, les Gryffondor et leurs responsables retournèrent dans le Parc.  
  
«- Bon, à présent, on va vous voir voler, un peu… ! lança gaiement Verpey. On va jouer à diverses adaptation des jeux Moldus, mais à balai… ! Bon, on va faire deux équipes : les septième, deuxième et troisième années, vous vous mettez ensemble et les quatrième, cinquième et sixième ensembles… ! Bon… !  
  
- A présent, qui parmi vous connaît "la balle au prisonnier" ou " le lapin et le chasseur"… ? »  
  
Huit élèves levèrent la main, tous, bien sûr, d'origine Moldue, ou ayant vécus chez les Moldus (comme Harry).  
  
«- Bon, dans ce cas…, j'vous expliquer les règles… ! le jeu de la "balle au prisonnier" nécessite deux équipes, et deux balles, afin de corser les choses… ! commença Verpey, en désignant les balles que Krum tenait. Le terrain est décomposés en deux camps, qui sont eux-mêmes divisés en en deux sous-parties : la prison et le champ d'action en lui-même… Les deux équipes se répartissent dans leur champ d'action respectif… ! Le but est de "capturant " tous vos adversaires. Celui qui est touché par la balle est fait prisonnier, et va donc dans la prison des adversaires. Mais il peut être libéré si, à son tour, depuis sa prison, il arrive à toucher un de ses adversaires… ! Ce jeu va vous permettre de développer vos réflexes, votre vigilance, votre agilité, et votre précision… Pour cela, considérez que, lorsque vous devez les éviter, ces balles sont comme des Cognard, tandis que quand vous les lancez, se sont des Souaffle… ! Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous faire des passes… ! Compris… ? Bien, alors, dans ce cas, ceux qui n'ont pas de balai n'ont qu'à prendre un de ceux que votre professeur de Vol a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter…. Et, une dernière chose, d'abord, interdiction de voler trop haut e, pour finir, on a délimitez les différentes zones et vous n'avez pas le droit d'en sortir… ! ajouta-t-il, en désignant des marques blanches qui délimitaient le terrain, dans l'herbe du parc. Ah oui, j'oubliais, si vous parvenez à bloquer la balle, vous n'êtes pas prisonnier… ! »  
  
Peu après, les joueurs engageaient le jeu, sous le regard attentif de leurs responsables, et y prirent rapidement goût. La deuxième équipe (avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, etc.…) remporta la première partie alors que la première équipe avait l'avantage, lors de la deuxième partie, car il ne restait plus que Ron et Harry sur le terrain, le premier parvenant à bloquer les balles (c'est pas pour rien qu'il jouait comme Gardien), tandis que le second usait de tous ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, et des capacités de son balai, pour éviter les balles.  
  
« Bon, on arrête là… ! intervint finalement Troy, après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre. C'est à nous d'aller dans le stade… ! En tout cas, vous vous en sortez tous très bien… ! Allez, on y va… ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous descendirent de leur balai et gagnèrent, gaiement, le stade de Quidditch. A l'entrée, ils croisèrent les Serpentard qui en sortaient, suivis de Lynch, Quigley et Mullet. Au passage, Lynch adressa un Troy un regard qui signifiait clairement "Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent ceux- là… !" en désignant les Serpentard. Le Poursuiveur irlandais se contenta de sourire puis entra à la suite des Gryffondor dans le stade, où se trouvaient Dumbledore et McGonagall, installés dans les gradins, et le professeur Bibine.  
  
Le directeur prit alors la parole, une fois tout le monde arrivé dans le stade.  
  
«- Enfin de le bonne humeur générale… ! commença-t-il. Bon, nous allons profiter que vous soyez tous là pour déterminer les joueurs qui remplaceront Fred et Georges Weasley en tant que Batteurs et Angelina Johnson en Poursuiveurs… ! Donc, je demanderai aux candidats à l'un ou l'autre poste de venir rejoindre le professeur McGonagall et moi-même dans ces tribunes, ainsi que Messieurs Krum, Verpey et Troy… ! Je demanderai aussi également à Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet de se mettre en place sur le terrain pour mettre, à l'épreuve, dans un premier temps, les candidats au poste de Poursuiveur. Tandis que les autres élèves sont priés de bien vouloir s'installer, également nous rejoindre dans les tribunes… ! Et, Harry, tu peux aussi monter avec nous car, en tant que Capitaine, il est normal que tu donnes aussi ton avis… ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous s'exécutèrent. Les joueurs allèrent se placer sur le terrain tandis que le premier des trois candidats, Florian Andrews, s'élançait sur le terrain. Madame Bibine lâcha alors le Souaffle, une grosse balle rouge que les Poursuiveurs ont pour but de se passer entre eux pour essayer de tirer dans l'un des trois anneaux d'or qui composent le but adverse.  
  
Dans les tribunes, Krum discutait avec Hermione, tandis que Harry observait le jeu d'un air pensif. Durant la "balle au prisonnier", il avait observé ses camarades et s'était rendu compte que son amie avait, parfaitement, le potentiel pour occuper ce poste, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée. Il réalisa alors que, justement, Krum semblait être du même avis que lui, vu qu'il lui parlait de ça.  
  
«- Non, Viktor… ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non… ! Alors pas la peine d'insister… !  
  
- Mais, Herrrrmione, je t'assurrrre que tu serrrrais trrrrès douée pourrrr ce poste… ! Crrrrois-moi… ! Je suis bien placé pourrrr le savoirrrr ! Essaye, au moins… !  
  
- Non, Viktor… ! Je t'assure que je ne veux pas… !  
  
- Eh, Hermione ! lança Harry, en se joignant à leur conversation. Je suis du même avis que Krum… ! Tu devrais essayer… ! J't'ai observé pendant le jeu de tout à l'heure… ! Et j'trouve que tu devrait vraiment tenter ta chance… ! »  
  
Son amie choisie de laisser tomber et rougie légèrement devant l'insistance des deux garçons. Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur le terrain où Florian rencontrait quelques difficultés. Les deux autres candidats passèrent, à leur tour, sans être vraiment très performant l'un et l'autre.  
  
«- Bon, il n'y a vraiment plus aucun candidat pour ce poste ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Euh, professeur… ! intervint Harry. Je voudrais qu'on mette Hermione à l'épreuve… ! lança-t-il.  
  
- Harry… ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
  
- Il a rrrraison… ! ajouta Krum. Il faut qu'elle essaie… !  
  
- Je suis du même avis qu'eux… ! intervint, à son tour Troy. D'après ce que j'ai pû en voir, cette jeune fille a le profil nécessaire… !  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, Miss Granger, veuillez vous présenter sur le terrain… ! » l'invita le directeur.  
  
Hermione voulut protester mais, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, adressa un regard noir à Harry, qui lui répondit par un sourire encourageant, et à Krum, avant de descendre sur le terrain, où elle se révéla très performante. Son esprit tactique devait y être pour beaucoup car elle anticipait les moindres mouvements et actions de Katie et Alicia et de Ron… Dans les gradins, le "jury" approuvait, l'air impressionné.  
  
« Bon, très bien, Miss Granger… ! lança McGonagall, à la fin des vingt minutes imparties, après avoir consulté ses collègues. Je pense que le choix est on ne peut plus clair… ! Le poste vous reviens… ! »  
  
Hermione rougit de plus belle, tandis que Angelina et Katie venaient la féliciter chaleureusement et que les autres Gryffondor l'acclamaient.  
  
«- Alors… ? Tu vois que t'as bien fait de nous écouter… ! s'exclama Harry lorsqu'elle revint dans les tribunes.  
  
- Finalement, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que tu as raison… ! admit-elle, les joues encore rougies. Et je suis contente que vous m'ayez obligée à le faire, Viktor et toi… ! conclut-elle. Merci… ! ajouta-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui fit, très légèrement, rougir Harry, avant de repartir auprès de Viktor.  
  
- Bon, nous allons, à présent, passer aux Batteurs… ! continua Dumbledore. Pour cela, je demanderai à Ludovic Verpey de bien vouloir mettre nos candidats à l'épreuve… !  
  
- Avec plaisir, Albus… ! lança ce dernier, en quittant les gradins, sous les applaudissements des élèves. On va voir si j'ai pas trop perdu la main… ! Bon, j'commence avec qui… ? »  
  
Finalement, Dean et Seamus, armés d'une batte un peu plus courte que celles de base-ball, furent les premiers à entrer sur le terrain, où Alicia et Katie continuaient à se passer le Souaffle et que Madame Bibine libérait les Cognards, deux balles noires, d'à peu près la même taille que le Souaffle qui étaient chargées d'attaquer les joueurs. Tout le monde, dans les tribunes, observait avec attention.  
  
« Bon, Dean et Seamus… ! expliqua Verpey. Je vais envoyer ces Cognards sur les deux Poursuiveuses… ! Je veux voir comment vous vous comportez et votre vivacité pour les empêcher de heurter vos camarades… ! Compris… ? Bon, dans ce cas…, c'est partit… ! »  
  
A l'étonnement de tous, les deux élèves se débrouillèrent parfaitement bien. Tous deux semblaient s'être mis d'accord, si bien qu'ils étaient toujours là où il fallait pour renvoyer les Cognard. Verpey (qui semblait bien ne pas avoir perdu, du tout, la main), pourtant, ne cessait de corser ses tirs et, chaque fois, les deux candidats les lui renvoyaient. Des acclamations accueillirent leur prestation. Les quatre autres candidats (un en septième année, et trois de troisième année) ne se révélèrent pas aussi convainquant, si bien que le choix fut vite fait…  
  
Après vingt minutes de "délibération", McGonagall prit la parole.  
  
«- Bon, en vue ce vos prestations, nous avons constitués la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor… ! Mais je laisse l'honneur au Capitaine de vous l'annoncer… ! ajouta-t-elle, en tendant un parchemin à Harry qui, d'abord surpris, acquiesça.  
  
- D'accord… ! commença-t-il. Alors, je tiens à remercier tous les candidats pour avoir tenté leur chance, mais je tiens à féliciter plus particulièrement Hermione, Dean et Seamus qui ont ainsi gagnés leur place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor… ! »  
  
Des applaudissements nourries retentirent parmi les autres élèves.  
  
«- Bon, maintenant que les Sélections sont terminées, je suggère que vous regagniez tous le château… ! intervint Dumbledore en ramenant le silence. J'espère que cette première journée vous a plus… !  
  
- OUAIS !!! approuvèrent les élèves.  
  
- Verpey, Troy et Krum sont trop supers… ! ajouta un élève de cinquième année, ce qui fit sourire les trois joueurs.  
  
- Hum… ! A ce propos, demain, il n'y aura pas de stage car nos "invités" ayant leurs propres activités, ne seront pas disponibles. Donc cela vous permettra, à ceux qui n'ont pas encore l'habitude de pratiquer de se "remettre" de leurs efforts d'aujourd'hui… ! ajouta le directeur, amusé. Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier pour être venus aussi nombreux à ce stage, pendant vos vacances… ! Bonne fin de journée à tous… ! »  
  
Sur ces belles paroles, tous se dispersèrent, les élèves bavardant gaiement entre eux, commentant la nouvelle constitution de l'équipe, ou demandant à Troy, Krum et Verpey de continuer à leurs raconter diverses incidents qui leurs étaient arrivés. Si bien que la journée se conclue comme elle avait commencée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
Ce soir-là, en se couchant, Harry se demanda ce qui l'attendrait demain, mais finit par s'endormir, en se disant qu'il verrait bien au moment voulu et que ça serait, au moins, une occasion de voir Sirius…  
  
  
  
Whoua… ! Onze pages…sur Words ? Mon record pour l'instant pour cette fic… ! Surtout pour un chapitre qui m'inspirait pas… !  
  
Bon, sinon, il n'y a pas encore de nouveau personnages, mais il va y en avoir très bientôt… ! Sinon, pour les fan de Sirius et de Remus, tous deux auront un rôle assez important dans l'histoire, surtout Sirius que j'ai un peu mis de côté, mais qui réapparaît dès le prochain chapitre… ! Rogue sera, bien sûr, aussi présent dans les chapitres suivants… ! Bon, Remus et Sirius font une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, histoire d'animer un peu un chapitre qui ne m'inspire pas trop, mais je me dépêche de le finir, car le chapitre suivant est déjà tout prêt dans un coin de ma petite tête, n'attendant plus qu'à être écrit… !  
  
Alors, petit extrait du chapitre 9 : "Sortie Surprise et souvenirs" :  
  
"[…] Mais Harry devina qu'il en coûtait à son parrain d'être là… ! Ca devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… L'adolescent lui jeta, discrètement, un coup d'œil, et fut troublé par sa pâleur. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine… Et Harry eut l'impression que ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant…  
  
«- Sirius, si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à une autre fois ! Ou je peux y aller seul… ! suggéra-t-il.  
  
- Non, Harry ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul et puis…, il fallait bien que j'y revienne un jour… ! Alors, inutile de retarder l'échéance plus longtemps… ! observa ce dernier, d'une voix hésitante. Allez, viens ! Autant ne pas s'attarder… ! » […]"  
  
Voilà, alors, où Sirius pourrait bien emmener Harry et qui pourrait le rendre si mal à l'aise ? Je vous laisse deviner, même si c'est pas trop compliqué… ! J'attends vos reviews… ! 


	6. Sortie surprise et souvenirs

Salut tout le monde… !  
  
Bon, avant tout, j'remercie infiniment Hermione 359, Clem, Popov et dumbledore, pour leurs reviews… ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de review… ! Sinon, pour Hermione 359, Clem, Popov et Dumbledore, j'vous ai laissé un petit mot à la fin…  
  
Sinon, oui je sais que ma fic "HP et son(un) autre passé bloque toujours… ! Donc, j'crois que je vais tout reprendre dès le début avec… !  
  
Alors, me revoilà avec le chapitre 9…. ! J'espère que vous allez aimer… ! Mais avant, commençons par les choses sérieuses…, j'ai nommé, le Disclaimer… !  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Premier jour de stage… ! Les élèves font plus amples connaissances avec les joueurs… ! Les Gryffondor passent la journée à s'amuser avec Krum, Troy et Verpey… ! Arrive le moment de la sélection où Hermione, Dean et Seamus accèdent, sans problème, aux postes vacants de l'équipe…  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Sirius emmène Harry pour la première partie de leur sortie…  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)  
  
Chapitre 9 : "Sortie surprise" et souvenirs  
  
Des arbres, des arbres partout, à perte de vue… L'obscurité rend les lieux encore plus lugubres, menaçants, étouffants. Un mouvement soudain. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui avance précipitamment.  
  
Un bipède…  
  
Cette pensée traverse l'esprit rusé de la créature qui, précautionneusement, s'avance, de sorte qu'elle aperçoit, fugitivement, en contrebas, une mince silhouette qui cours entre les arbres.  
  
Une proie facile… ! Et intéressante… !  
  
Il serait facile d'en finir avec ce "bipède", mais la créature qui l'observe ne bouge pas, hésitante. Elle n'amorce pas un geste agressif envers le jeune homme qui se trace un chemin au cœur de cette forêt où bien des gens n'oseraient pas s'aventurer. Elle se contente de le suivre, silencieusement.  
  
Tu ne dois pas céder à tes instincts… ! intervint une autre voix. Tu dois être plus fort qu'eux… ! Il va avoir besoin de ton aide… ! Pour trouver ce qu'il est… !  
  
Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Il est seul, il l'a toujours été… ! Et sa personnalité s'accorde avec la tienne… !  
  
La créature continuait à suivre, passant lestement d'un arbre à l'autre, sans un son, ce qu'elle considérait comme une "proie", se rapprochant peu à peu de la silhouette qui courrait en dessous d'elle.  
  
Il ne manque pas de courage pour s'aventurer jusque là… ! songea-t- elle.  
  
Ca n'en fait aucun doute… ! Il en a plus que quiconque peut l'imaginer… !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, habité, une fois de plus, par l'étrange sentiment de bien être qu'il avait ressentit la veille. Mais, une fois de plus, son rêve lui échappait, ce dont il s'en rappelait était confus et embrouillé, trop vagues pour lui rappeler quoi que ce soit.  
  
Harry soupira et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et, jetant un regard à sa montre, découvrit qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées. Mais le dortoir était toujours aussi silencieux, exceptés les habituels ronflements de Neville. Visiblement, tout le monde tenait à profiter du fait que le stage ne se poursuive pas aujourd'hui pour faire la grasse matinée. Mais Harry, lui, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer faire de même… Il avait toujours eu des nuits courtes ou agitées et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le sommeil, surtout maintenant que le fait que Sirius devait venir le prendre à quatorze heures lui revenait à l'esprit.  
  
Songeur, il passa les bras derrière sa tête, fixant distraitement le plafond, se demandant ce que Sirius lui réservait comme "surprise"…  
  
Au bout d'un moment de longues et vaines réflexions, il soupira à nouveau et prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main : Comment devenir un Animagus. Il l'ouvrit, tout en songeant qu'il devrait commencer à envisager, sérieusement, à s'y mettre, car Sirius lui avait bien laissé sous-entendre que ça prenait du temps. Les Maraudeurs avaient mis trois ans avant d'y arriver…, alors sachant que son père, qui était pourtant d'après les dires, imbattable en Métamorphose, avait eu besoin de trois ans, laissait penser à Harry qu'il lui en faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus… Finalement, réalisant que penser à ça n'arrangeait en rien ses coups de cafard qui revenaient en force ces derniers temps, il abandonna son idée de lecture, remit le livre dans sa valise et se leva.  
  
Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et la seule chose qui avait le don de lui faire oublier, momentanément du moins, ses soucis, c'était le Quidditch. Il se changea donc rapidement, attrapa son Eclair de Feu II et quitta le dortoir. Il savait que Dumbledore n'approuverait certainement pas cette idée de sortir, seul, dans le Parc, sans prévenir qui que se soit, mais ce besoin irrésistible de voler chassa bien vite ses remords, alors qu'il atteignait le Parc qu'il traversa rapidement, le balai sur l'épaule. Et puis, il avait l'intime conviction, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne risquait rien.  
  
Une fois dans le stade de Quidditch, il se hâta d'enfourcher son balai et quitta rapidement la terre ferme, et ses soucis. Ne songeant plus qu'à s'enivrer de sensations, il se lança dans un enchaînement de piqués vertigineux, de redressements de dernière minute en rasant la pelouse du stade, de montée soudaine en chandelle, de louvoiements et de soudaines pointes de vitesse d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Libéré de toute pression, de toute inquiétude, seul avec lui-même, il ne vit pas la sombre silhouette qui l'observait, tapie dans l'ombre des tribunes ni le rapace qui survolait, de très haut, le terrain, fixant, de ses yeux brillants, le joueur solitaire qui noyait ses soucis dans l'ivresse que le vol lui prodiguait.  
  
Ce que Harry ignorait également c'est que, tout comme lui, vingt ans plus tôt, un autre adolescent de seize ans avait trouvé le même échappatoire… Inconsciemment, il suivait les mêmes principes que James Potter. Il ignorait, ou du moins n'en n'avait-il pas conscience, que, plus que jamais, il suivait les traces de son père… Mais peut-être ce l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir voler, en cette douce matinée d'août, en ce lieu où s'étaient déroulés tant de matchs, perdus ou gagnés, lieu de libération des âmes et des esprits…  
  
Il était près de treize heures lorsque Harry quitta enfin le stade. Epuisé, mais parfaitement serein et libre de tout souci, l'adolescent se décida à rejoindre le "monde civilisé". Il ne croisa personne, tandis qu'il rejoignait la Tour des Gryffondor. Mais, à peine avait-il mit le pied dans la Salle Commune, Ron et Hermione l'assaillirent.  
  
«- Où est-ce que tu étais… ?  
  
- On était mort d'inquiétude… ! T'aurais pu, au moins nous laisser un mot… ! s'indigna Ron.  
  
- Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées… ! se défendit Harry.  
  
- Quand on te cherchait, on a rencontré Dumbledore qui nous a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour toi et que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul avec toi-même… ! reprit Hermione, d'une voix plus douce. Alors, comme à midi tu n'étais toujours pas revenu, on t'a gardé quelque chose à manger… !  
  
- Merci… ! » se contenta de répondre Harry avec gratitude, en réalisant alors que, depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait rien mangé.  
  
  
  
Peu avant quatorze heures, Harry laissa, à nouveau, ses amis, pour gagner le Hall. Mais là, il y découvrit Dumbledore qui, visiblement, l'attendait.  
  
«- Alors Harry, satisfait de ta petite "virée" matinale ? lui lança-t- il, d'une voix douce.  
  
- Oui… ! répondit l'adolescent, se demandant toujours comment le directeur faisait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées… !  
  
- Je comprends très bien, Harry… ! Seulement, ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent de sortir, sur un coup de tête, seul, dans le Parc… !  
  
- Professeur, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement pour me dire ça, j'me trompe ? commenta le jeune homme en lui adressant un regard en biais.  
  
- En effet… ! admit le directeur dont les yeux bleus brillèrent de plus belle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Perspicace en plus de cela, Harry… ! Bon, je devais voir Sirius avant qu'il ne t'emmène pour votre petite "sortie"… ! Alors…, pourquoi on irait pas à sa rencontre, jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard… ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas… ! commenta Harry, avec bonne humeur, avant de suivre le directeur vers la sortie.  
  
- Tiens, je vois que tu as adopté le sort de la médaille, comme je te l'avais suggéré… ! observa, d'un ton léger, Dumbledore, alors qu'ils traversaient le Parc.  
  
- Oui… ! C'est, quand même, bien plus pratique… ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Hum… ! Tiens, j'crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller plus loin… ! » reprit-il, en désignant la personne qui venait vers eux.  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir l'expression de son parrain dont les yeux rougis contrastaient avec le sourire qu'il afficha en les apercevant.  
  
«- Bonjour Albus ! Salut Harry ! lança-t-il en les rejoignant. Dis, tu n'étais pas sensé m'attendre dans le hall… ?  
  
- Si, mais je lui ai proposé qu'on aille à ta rencontre… ! intervint le directeur.  
  
- Hum… ! Alors, tout est en ordre… ?  
  
- Oui… ! assura le directeur. Je sais Harry que tu n'aime pas les Portoloins, mais je vous en ai préparé un… ! ajouta-t-il, tendant à Sirius une théière ébréchée( les Portoloins étant en fait déguisés en objets "bons pour la casse", afin d'éviter, ou du moins de limiter le risque qu'un Moldus y touche, par inadvertance…). Il sera opérationnel une fois que vous serez hors de Poudlard… !  
  
- D'accord… ! Donc je ramènerai Harry vers cinq heures… ! commenta Sirius. Alors, Harry, on peut y aller… ?  
  
- Sirius, tu es sûr que ça va… ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.  
  
- Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça… ! assura son parrain d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus convainquant possible. Alors, on peut y aller… ?  
  
- Oui… ! Bien sûr… ! répondit Harry, renonçant à demander où ils allaient car sachant très bien que Sirius ne répondrait pas.  
  
- Alors, dans ce cas, on y va… ! conclut Sirius. A tout à l'heure… ! lança-t-il, à l'adresse du directeur.  
  
Harry partit à la suite de son parrain. Tous deux marchèrent en silence un moment. Finalement, Sirius soupira douloureusement et prit la parole.  
  
«- Tu sais, Harry, pourquoi j'ai choisi ce jour-là en particulier pour te faire sortir… ?  
  
- Ben, on avait pas de stage aujourd'hui… ! observa l'adolescent en guise de réponse.  
  
- Pas seulement pour ça… ! répliqua Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais c'est aussi parce que c'est un jour un peu particulier… ! Et j'ai pensé que le jour où il aurait dû avoir ses trente-sept ans était l'occasion idéale pour te montrer…certaines choses… ! »  
  
Harry se figea, pensant comprendre l'allusion.  
  
« - C'est vraiment le jour de l'anniversaire de mon père… ? demanda-t- il.  
  
- Oui… ! confirma Sirius. Je voulais profiter de cette occasion… pour te montrer, entre autre…, l'endroit où…(nda : Roulements de tambours, là) vous viviez, tous les trois… ! »  
  
Le silence retomba, pesant. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent des limites de l'école. Là, Sirius sortit précautionneusement la théière de sa poche.  
  
« Tu es d'accord pour y aller, au moins… ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et toucha, à son tour la théière. Le désagréable sentiment caractéristique des Portoloins s'empara de Harry qui s'efforça de mettre de côté le fait que, moins de deux ans auparavant, un Portoloin l'avait mené, à son insu, dans un sombre cimetière loin de Poudlard, mené à Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric…  
  
  
  
Un silence pesant régnait. Harry restait immobile, hésitant, appréhendant ce qu'il verrait. A côté de lui, Sirius, lui aussi, ne disait pas un mot. Devant eux, s'étendait une rue paisible.  
  
« On disait que Godric Gryffondor avait vécu ici, dans son enfance… ! C'est pour ça que cette rue s'appelle comme ça… : Godric Hollow… ! En mémoire d'un des plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire… ! » commenta Sirius, d'une voix qui se voulait monocorde.  
  
Mais Harry devina qu'il en coûtait à son parrain d'être là… ! Ca devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… L'adolescent lui jeta, discrètement, un coup d'œil, et fut troublé par sa pâleur. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine… Et Harry eut l'impression que ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant…  
  
«- Sirius, si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à une autre fois ! Ou je peux y aller seul… ! suggéra-t-il.  
  
- Non, Harry ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul et puis…, il fallait bien que j'y revienne un jour… ! Alors, inutile de retarder l'échéance plus longtemps… ! observa ce dernier, d'une voix hésitante. Allez, viens ! Autant ne pas s'attarder… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il s'engagea vivement dans la rue.  
  
« Il redoute vraiment cet instant… ! » songea Harry, avant de courir à sa suite, pour le rejoindre.  
  
Le jeune garçon était obligé de presser le pas, afin de rester au niveau de Sirius, qui se contentait de marcher à la même allure, le teint pâle, le regard fixe comme s'il voyait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait distinguer.  
  
La rue était déserte et, plus ils avançaient, plus le silence se faisait lourd et gênant. Le sentiment de malaise qu'éprouvait Harry augmentait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Il jeta nerveusement un regard aux maisons qui bordaient la rue. Toutes de vastes propriétés qui paraissaient habitées, mais ô combien silencieuses… Le jeune garçon pressa de nouveau le pas, pour ne pas se laisser distancer, tout en essayant de calmer son inquiétude croissante. Il se plongea dans ses réflexions, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.  
  
Lorsque la rue amorça un tournant, Sirius pressa encore le pas, obligeant Harry à courir pour rester à son niveau. Intrigué par l'attitude de son parrain, le jeune garçon suivit son regard et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ils touchaient au but de leur "petite sortie", autrement dit, une vaste propriété entourée d'arbres, qui s'étendait, au bout de la rue.  
  
Sirius ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le portail qui barrait l'accès à la propriété. Harry s'immobilisa à son tour, profitant de ce répit pour essayer de reprendre une respiration régulière. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était sa "course" pour suivre Sirius, ou l'émotion, mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Son parrain se tourna vers lui et eut un pâle sourire.  
  
«- Prêt… ?  
  
- Oui… ! Autant qu'on peut l'être dans un cas pareil, en tout cas… ! lâcha Harry, dans un murmure, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler normalement.  
  
- Je te préviens, il n'y a pas…grand chose à voir mais… ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
D'un commun accord, tous deux s'avancèrent vers le portail et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la propriété, où, en quinze ans, la nature semblait avoir retrouvé ses droits. Le silence y était encore plus "étouffant" que dans la rue. Même les oiseaux, dans les arbres, ou les diverses créatures qui avaient élu domicile dans la végétation, sauvage et luxuriante, se taisaient, semblant s'être donné le mot pour confirmer le sentiment de désolation qui régnait sur les lieux. Harry se figea brutalement, en découvrant le "spectacle" qui s'offrait à lui, défiant tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. D'après les rares photos que le jeune garçon en avait, il savait que la maison était plutôt vaste… Mais là, il ne restait plus qu'une impressionnante ruine…  
  
En effet, ce soir-là, où la vie de Harry avait pris une nouvelle tournure, la maison n'avait pas supportée les "effets secondaires" du "ricochet" de l'Avada Kedavra, et s'était entièrement effondrée, d'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit…  
  
Le paysage chaotique qui s'offrait à lui le troubla profondément, lui montrant la puissance du "phénomène" qui l'avait marqué à vie, le laissant imaginer la force d'un sortilège capable de faire autant de dégât.  
  
« C'est, à peu de chose près, ce que j'ai découvert, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici… ! Un champ de ruine… ! »  
  
Harry sursauta, se rappelant ainsi de la présence de Sirius, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, encore plus pâle que le Baron Sanglant.  
  
« Et encore, ils ont dû dégager le plus gros pour… sortir les corps de tes parents… ! reprit-il, d'une voix blanche. Je… je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as fait pour survivre à l'effondrement… ! »  
  
Harry garda le silence, fixant les décombres de ce qui avait été la maison de ses parents.  
  
Un mal de tête croissant s'empara de lui, tandis que des images de la nuit du drame lui revenaient à l'esprit. L'adolescent se hâta de fermer les yeux, chassant ces souvenirs.  
  
« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
  
L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Sirius le tira de ses sombres considérations, le faisant prendre conscience qu'il tremblait, presque inconsciemment.  
  
« Ca va ! » assura-t-il, en se reprenant et en reportant, vivement, son attention sur les "vestiges de sa petite enfance".  
  
Bien que la plus grande partie de la bâtisse se soit écroulée, des pans de murs "récalcitrants" tenaient encore debout. Sinon, il ne restait que les fondations de la maisons, et quelques marches qui, probablement, devait menée du perron au jardin qui, quinze ans auparavant, avait dû être magnifique mais qui, maintenant, n'était plus qu'un "amas" d'herbes folles et de plantes revenues à l'état "sauvage".  
  
Un mouvement soudain sur sa droite, tira, une fois de plus, Harry de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter de plus belle. Sirius, prenant l'initiative, s'était remis "en mouvement", et s'engagea, d'un pas décidé, sur l'étroite allée, encore praticable, qui serpentait entre la végétation luxuriante, jusqu'aux restes de la maison. Harry, hésita un instant puis, ne voulant pas rester en "rade", s'avança à sa suite, cherchant à se remémorer des souvenirs (autre que celui du 31 octobre 1981 qui revenait en force, quoi qu'il fasse) de sa première année… Mais rien…, excepté le flou artistique le plus complet… ! Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemblaient les lieux, avant cette fameuse nuit. Plongé dans ses pensées, jurant intérieurement, il manqua de heurter Sirius qui s'était soudain immobilisé.  
  
« Sirius… ? » commença-t-il, surpris.  
  
Mais il s'interrompit, en se rendant compte des efforts que faisait son parrain pour garder contenance. Harry pouvait presque percevoir sa tension. Il restait immobile, perdu dans ses souvenirs, se crispant de temps en temps, comme pour contenir ses larmes.  
  
«- J'espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar… ! murmura-t-il. Je refusais d'accepter les faits… ! Je… Je n'ai vraiment compris que…quand je l'ai vu… ! ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Harry, les traits déformés par la tristesse et la douleur du souvenir. Quand j'ai vu…le corps de James, étendu là… ! conclut-il, en désignant le sol, à quelques pas de là. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce qui s'était passé… ! Que tout cela était réel… ! Ce que Peter avait fait…, ce que j'avais fait… !  
  
- Sirius, tu…, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Peter était le traître… ! Personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné… ! observa, dans un murmure, Harry, les yeux plus brillants que d'habitude.  
  
- J'aurais dû le deviner… ! Je n'aurais jamais dû leur conseiller de changer de Gardien… ! S'ils m'avaient pris, comme prévu, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… !  
  
- Les choses sont ce quelles sont, et on ne peut rien y changer, Sirius… ! » lança Harry, un peu étonné que son parrain ait encore ce genre de remord, alors que l'année précédente, il avait eu l'occasion de parler de ça, lorsque les Maraudeurs (exceptés Peter, bien sûr) s'étaient retrouvés dans la forêt interdite. Harry savait que le sujet avait, inévitablement, été abordé (vu l'état de mauvaise conscience dans lequel ce changement de gardien avait plongé Sirius) lorsque Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue avaient été, de nouveau, face à face. Et malgré le fait que James lui ait dit qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il continuait à se sentir coupable. Et, visiblement, le fait de se retrouver ici n'arrangeait pas les choses et les sombres pensées de Sirius.  
  
Le silence retomba à nouveau. Puis, Sirius, sans aucun signe avant coureur, se dirigea soudain vers une "pièce" qui "s'ouvrait" sur leur gauche. C'était la partie la plus dévastée, et qui avait été complètement rasée… ! Ce qui laissa penser à Harry que c'était là que c'était déroulée la partie "finale" du drame, comme vint le lui confirmer Sirius.  
  
« C'était le salon… ! C'est là où Lily… ! commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre un instant, incapable d'en dire plus. Sur le coup, j'ai crû que mon monde s'était effondré, en même temps que votre maison… ! La vie ne me semblait plus avoir aucune importance… ! Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tu étais encore en vie, Harry… ! conclut-il, en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry, les yeux rougis. C'est là que j'ai compris que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu… ! Quand on voyait l'état de la maison, c'était un miracle que tu sois encore en vie…. ! »  
  
L'adolescent sentit sa gorge se serrer. Gêné, il reporta son attention autour de lui. Une fois de plus, le silence refit son retour, avant d'être à nouveau brisé par Sirius.  
  
« C'était d'autant plus dur, que c'était là, dans cette pièce, que s'étaient passés nos meilleurs moments… ! Ton premier Halloween…! Ton premier noël… ! Ton anniversaire… ! A chaque fois, j'étais présent… ! Depuis quatre ans qu'on avait quitté Poudlard, c'étaient les rares moment où j'avais vu tes parents aussi heureux. Ton premier noël… ! reprit-il, songeur. Tu avais à peine cinq mois à l'époque… ! Et, autant que je me souvienne, ça a été la première manifestation de tes pouvoirs… ! Tu t'étais révélé être très précoce, pour tout ce que tu faisais, et la magie n'avait pas fait défaut… ! Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais je t'avais fait peur, et, dans la seconde d'après, j'm'étais retrouvé bariolé de la tête aux pieds…, j'étais encore plus coloré que leur sapin ! ajouta-t-il, avec un petit rire amer. James et Lily étaient morts de rire… ! Ils étaient si fiers ce jour-là… ! A ce jour, jamais aucun enfant n'avait démontré ses pouvoirs magiques aussi tôt… ! »  
  
Il laissa échapper un soupir douloureux, avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
«- Tes parents adoraient noël, ça représentait beaucoup pour eux… ! C'est lors du Bal de Noël, à Poudlard, lors de notre sixième année que…leur relation a été… scellée… ! ajouta-t-il, une petite nuance amusée dans la voix.  
  
- Comment ça… ? s'étonna Harry, sautant sur l'occasion pour en savoir un peu plus et obliger, par la même occasion, son parrain à revenir sur les bons souvenirs au lieu de se focaliser sur sa mauvaise conscience.  
  
- Ben, en fait, cette année-là, avait faillit mal finir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre… ! Après plus de deux ans passés ensemble, pendant lesquels, chaque année, ils remportaient le prix du meilleur couple de l'année, ben…, ils ont cassés, pour une futilité que tous deux avaient regrettés par la suite… ! En fait, Lily n'avait pas trop appréciée que James ne lui disent pas certaines choses et l'imminence d'un devoir de Potion jouant un peu trop sur ses nerfs, elle s'était défoulée sur ton père et avait décidé que c'était fini entre eux sans lui laisser le temps d'essayer de s'expliquer… ! Il faut dire que ta mère avait beau être vraiment sympa, mais quand elle se mettait en colère, il ne valait mieux pas être face à elle … ! ajouta-t-il, en souriant légèrement. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de gifle que je me suis pris avec elle… ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, pendant trois mois, tout a été très incertain… ! Mais je crois que, en fait, c'est la maladie de James qui les a rapprochés à nouveau… !  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
  
- Ben… ! Je sais pas si… ! Oh et puis, pourquoi pas… ? Tu as le droit de savoir après tout… ! Ben, en fait, deux semaines après leur rupture, James est tombé gravement malade… ! Il aurait pû y rester, mais ta mère lui a sauvé la vie… ! Il… ! Il avait contracté une maladie, assez rare, et mortelle, qui ne touchait que les membres de familles de sorciers de sang-pur ! Tout le monde l'avait crû condamné, mais, grâce à une intervention inespérée de Lily, James s'en est tiré… ! Et ce n'est que lors du bal de noël, deux semaines après que James ait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, en mettant chacun leur fierté de côté… ! expliqua-t-il, sans entrer plus dans les détails. Depuis, noël était devenu quelque chose de "sacré" pour eux… ! Je me rappelle qu'ils mettaient toujours leur sapin là-bas ! » reprit-il, en désignant le coin le plus éloigné de la "pièce".  
  
Sirius se tut à nouveau, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, tandis que Harry, songeur, continuait à regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrai éveiller des souvenirs de cette fameuse première année de sa vie. Finalement, se rendant compte que toute tentative était vaine, il soupira.  
  
«- J'espérais que venir ici m'aiderai à me souvenir mais… ! commenta- t-il, à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même.  
  
- Comment le pourrai-tu, Harry ? Tu n'avais qu'un an… ! Et tout était si différent de ce que c'est maintenant… ! intervint, doucement, Sirius, qui sembla se reprendre.  
  
- Je sais… ! marmonna l'adolescent. C'est là, justement tout le problème… ! Ca devait être sûrement ma meilleure année, et c'est la seule dont je ne me rappelle de rien, à part le jour de la venue de Voldemort… ! » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Une fois de plus, le silence, gêné, revint. Et, une fois encore, se fut Sirius qui le rompit.  
  
«- Bon, Harry, on devrait peut-être penser à rentrer… ! J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je te ramènerai à cinq heure à Poudlard… ! Et il est déjà quatre heures moins le quart et il faut que je te montre autre chose… !  
  
- D'accord… ! Mais, est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste encore quelques minutes… ?  
  
- Non… ! Ecoute, prends le temps qui te sera nécessaire… ! Moi je t'attendrais dehors… ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une fois seul, Harry songea que Sirius devait vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise pour accepter de le laisser ainsi seul. Mais, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'attaque de Voldemort ! Sans savoir pourquoi, ici, il se sentait protégé… ! Harry erra un moment, parmi les ruines de la maison. Il allait partir, lorsqu'un éclat, sur le sol, attira son attention. Intrigué, il s'accroupit et ramassa l'objet qui en était à l'origine. C'était une petite chaînette d'argent, supportant un pendentif de la même couleur. L'observant plus en détail, Harry s'aperçu qu'il représentait deux anges entrelacés. Il se demanda un instant comment le collier avait pû se retrouver là, tout en observant distraitement l'objet argenté posé au creux de sa main. Il paraissait comme neuf…  
  
Il se figea soudain, pris d'un étrange sentiment. Quelque chose semblait s'être "décoincé" dans sa mémoire, car il eut la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais où, c'était ça le problème… !  
  
Dans le doute, il en parlerait à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en dire un peu plus… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sirius, il était peut-être temps d'envisager de le rejoindre…  
  
Harry soupira, glissa l'objet dans sa poche et jeta un dernier regard alentour, songeant qu'il demanderait à Dumbledore l'autorisation d'y revenir, ultérieurement, avant de reprendre, un peu trop rapidement, la direction du "jardin". L'adolescent venait de s'engager dans l'allée lorsqu'il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long. Il laissa échapper un juron sonore, brisant le silence de plomb, tandis que ses lunettes tombant de son nez, disparaissaient de sa vue.  
  
« Et merde ! Il manquait plus que ça… ! » grogna-t-il.  
  
Renonçant rapidement à les chercher à tâtons, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
« Accio, lunettes ! » lança-t-il.  
  
L'objet revint aussitôt dans sa main. Il rangea sa baguette, soulagé, et allait remettre ses lunettes qui n'avaient pas été cassées lors de la chute, tout en se relevant, lorsqu'un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui, provoquant un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos. Interrompant son geste, il ferma les yeux presque inconsciemment.  
  
Une voix familière, mais méconnue à la fois, amusée… : "Hé là, p'tit bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes lunettes… ?"  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, troublés. Il mit un peu de temps avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Réalisant qu'il avait toujours ses lunettes à la main, il sourit légèrement et les remit, sa vision devenant soudain, beaucoup plus nette.  
  
« Harry ? Ca va ? »  
  
L'adolescent sursauta, avant d'apercevoir Sirius qui venait vers lui, l'air inquiet.  
  
«- Oui, oui, ça va… ! assura l'adolescent. J'ai juste trébuché, et j'ai perdu mes lunettes en cours de route, c'est tout… ! Alors, on rentre à Poudlard, ou pas… ?  
  
- Hein… ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai… ! Ouais, bon… ! Allons-y, vu que tu es prêt… ! Et puis, on ferait bien ne pas trop traîner dans le coin… ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, comprenant l'allusion au fait que Voldemort pouvait très bien le repérer n'importe quand, même s'il n'était pas supposé être au courant du fait que Harry était, momentanément, hors de Poudlard… ! Tous deux se remirent en route, et quittèrent rapidement Godric Hollow. Le jeune garçon était plongé dans ses réflexions, repensant à ce qui c'était passé, un peu plus tôt.  
  
«- Et bien, Harry, tu m'as l'air bien songeur… ! Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Sirius au bout d'un moment, le ramenant, du même coup, à la réalité.  
  
- Ca va… ! C'est juste que… ! Dis, Sirius, est-ce que ça m'arrivais de jouer avec les lunettes de mon père… ?  
  
- Ah ça… ! En effet, c'était même un de tes passe-temps préférés… ! On n'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais tu portais un très vif intérêt aux lunettes de James… ! Et ça amusait toujours tout le monde… ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas… ! se contenta de répondre Harry, avec un sourire énigmatique (pour Sirius, du moins). Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ?  
  
- On reprend le Portoloin et on part pour Pré-au-Lard… ! Dumbledore a tout prévu, ne t'en fait pas… !  
  
- Pré-au-Lard… ? Pourquoi faire… ?  
  
- Tu verras… ! » conclut Sirius.  
  
Le ton déterminé de son parrain apprit à Harry qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant et il toucha, une nouvelle fois, le Portoloin.  
  
  
  
Alors, là, j'm'épate… ! Treize pages sur Words… !!! Et encore, la sortie n'est pas terminée… ! Loin de là… !  
  
Alors, vous avez aimés…. ? Que ce soit oui, ou non, ou pour des questions (s'il y en a), reviewés… !  
  
Sinon, un grand, GRAND, merci à :  
  
Hermione 359 : Comme tu peux le voir, c'était pas Azkaban, même si j'ai l'intention que Harry y fasse une petite balade…, plus tard ! Enfin sinon, j'adore lire toutes tes fics (d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu as arrêté de traduire « Qui veut acheter Lily Evans ? » ? enfin, peut-être qu'aussi, avec Spirale, t'as déjà assez d'occupation… !)  
  
Clem : Ben, en effet, t'avais vu juste… ! (du moins en partie, car les "surprises" s'arrêtent pas là… ! Tant qu'à faire que Sirius affronte "ses bêtes noires" jusqu'au bout… !) Sirius emmène bien Harry à Godric Hollow… ! Sinon, dans ta fic "une enfance, une vie", j'ai vraiment aimé, et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que se soient les pensées de Sirius… ! Comme quoi, ses réflexions ont finalement changés vu que, après, ils deviennent quand même d'excellents amis… ! Mais j'pense qu'on va bien savoir ce qui a déclenché ce changement de point de vue de Sirius… !  
  
Popov : Comme toujours, j'te remercie pour la review… ! Ca fait très plaisir…. !!!! Sinon, j'suis allée lire ta fic "la dernière maison", j'ai bien aimé, même si c'est plutôt… sinistre ! Mais bon, c'était peut-être un sacrifice à faire pour pouvoir battre Voldemort… !  
  
Dumbledore : Merci pour ton enthousiasme… ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût tout autant… ! En tout cas, moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire… !  
  
Alors, voilà pour le chapitre à venir : Chapitre 9 : Pré-au-Lard  
  
"Sirius et Harry venait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard et s'engagèrent dans la rue principale, bordée de boutiques en tout genre. Mais Harry se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire des emplettes. Marchant en silence à la suite de son parrain, l'adolescent jetait distraitement des regards aux diverses boutiques environnantes, telles que Zonko, le magasin de Farce et Attrapes (qui devait avoir de la concurrence, maintenant que les jumeaux avaient lancé leur propre boutique… D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés), le bar des Trois Balais, Honeydukes, le magasin de bonbon en tout genre, ou Derviche et Bang.  
  
«- Dis-moi, Harry, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as, tout comme les autres élèves, jamais visité le village en entier..., en dehors de la partie "commerciale et touristique"… ?  
  
- Ben, on va dire que, les rares fois où j'y suis allé, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de le faire, mais je pense que Hermione, elle a bien dûe prendre le temps de visiter plus en détail au moins une fois… Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu n'es donc sûrement jamais allé sur la place qui "sépare" la "zone habitée" de celle que nous traversons actuellement… ? continua Sirius.  
  
- Euh… ! Non… !  
  
- Nous, nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, à vrai dire, lors d'une de nos sorties de pleine lune… ! expliqua Sirius. Et une autre fois, il y a deux ans… ! Chaque fois, j'y suis venu en Patmol… ! constata-t-il amèrement. Enfin bon, tu vas voir… ! »"  
  
Alors, ça vous tente ? 


	7. PréauLard

Salut tout le monde…. ! Alors, voilà le chapitre 10… ! Il est plus court que le précédent, mais bon… !  
  
Bon, avant toute chose, je remercie Clem, Popov, dumbledore et Hermione 359 pour leur review… ! Comme dans le précédent chapitre, les petits mots sont à la fin… Et merci à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de review… !  
  
Sinon, déclaration importante… : Vu que malgré le fait que j'ai re-uploadé mes chapitres de HP et son autre passé mais que ça marche toujours pas (alors que les préviews passent), tous ceux qui sont intéressés par ma fic, me laissent un review ou m'écrivent carrément sur ma boite… ! Et je le leur enverrai comme si je postais mes chapitres sur le site… ! Voilà… !  
  
Et, sinon, j'risque de pas avancer ma fic, entre le 10 et le 28 juin (période de bac oblige) à cause des révisions… !  
  
Mais, à part ça, revenons à mon chapitre 10… !  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… mais à JKR… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius a emmené Harry à Godric's Hollow. Là, l'adolescent apprend de nouveaux détails sur ses parents et profite des souvenirs de Sirius. Avant de partir, Harry découvre une médaille représentant des anges…, avant de repartir, avec Sirius, pour Pré-au-Lard…  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Ben, c'est à Pré-au-Lard… ! Sirius montre à son filleul une partie du village qu'il ne connaissait pas… !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Pré-au-Lard  
  
Pré-au-Lard devait sa popularité au fait que, depuis toujours, ce village n'était habité que par des sorciers et d'autres individus n'appartenant pas au monde des Moldus. Partout ailleurs, les membres de la société sorcière se mêlaient à la population moldus… ! C'était pour cette raison que, durant la période "d'absence" de Voldemort, les élèves de Poudlard de troisième année et plus sortaient à Pré-au-Lard, plusieurs fois dans l'année. Ce village avait non seulement une valeur divertissante pour les élèves, mais possédait aussi toute une histoire qui ravissait les élèves les plus assidus (Hermione, par exemple).  
  
Sirius et Harry venait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard et s'engagèrent dans la rue principale, bordée de boutiques en tout genre. Mais Harry se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire des emplettes. Marchant en silence à la suite de son parrain, l'adolescent jetait distraitement des regards aux diverses boutiques environnantes, telles que Zonko, le magasin de Farce et Attrapes (qui devait avoir de la concurrence, maintenant que les jumeaux avaient lancé leur propre boutique… D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés), le bar des Trois Balais, Honeydukes, le magasin de bonbon en tout genre, ou Derviche et Bang.  
  
«- Dis-moi, Harry, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as, tout comme les autres élèves, jamais visité le village en entier..., en dehors de la partie "commerciale et touristique"… ?  
  
- Ben, on va dire que, les rares fois où j'y suis allé, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de le faire, mais je pense que Hermione, elle a bien dûe prendre le temps de visiter plus en détail au moins une fois… Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu n'es donc sûrement jamais allé sur la place qui "sépare" la "zone habitée" de celle que nous traversons actuellement… ? continua Sirius.  
  
- Euh… ! Non… !  
  
- Nous, nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, à vrai dire, lors d'une de nos sorties de pleine lune… ! expliqua Sirius. Et une autre fois, il y a deux ans… ! Chaque fois, j'y suis venu en Patmol… ! constata-t-il amèrement. Enfin bon, tu vas voir… ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent sur la fameuse place. Harry s'arrêta, stupéfait. Au beau milieu de la place, sur un socle de marbre, s'élevait une construction soigneusement sculptée et incrustée d'or, entourée dans sa quasi totalité de massifs de roses, d'hortensias et de bégonias soigneusement entretenus qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie la tante Pétunia (qui tirait une grande fierté de ses plates qui, par rapport à celles-là, n'étaient rien en comparaison). Cette construction rappela à Harry les mémoriaux dressés dans les cimetières moldus, en souvenir des soldats morts pour l'honneur et la liberté, lors des "Grandes Guerres" (Nda : je pense notamment aux Guerres Mondiales… !). Avec un pressentiment troublant, Harry jeta un regard surpris à Sirius qui était toujours aussi pâle, avant de s'avancer vers le monument. Deux plaques en marbre noir, fixées sur la base de la construction, lui apportèrent la confirmation de son pressentiment. La plupart des noms qui y étaient gravés en lettres blanches ne lui disaient rien, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu parler des McKinnon ou des Bonns. Par contre, des noms comme Faucett ou Summer lui rappelaient des élèves de Poudlard… C'est alors qu'il aperçu des noms qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La gorge nouée, il leva les yeux des plaques noires pour découvrir une inscription dorée qui dominait les listes de noms :  
  
"En mémoire des victimes du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres 1969-1981"  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur les panneaux noirs et repensa alors à Cédric Diggory, l'une des premières victimes de Voldemort, lors de son retour, ou plutôt de sa renaissance.  
  
«- Il va falloir en rajouter, maintenant que Voldemort est de retour… ! murmura Harry, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler normalement, sans quitter des yeux le noms des deux dernières victimes du premier règne du mage noir.  
  
- Oui… ! Mais j'espère bien que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps… ! » observa, lentement, Sirius.  
  
Harry sursauta, surpris, en découvrant que son parrain se trouvait, à présent juste à côté de lui. Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher… Harry se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, fixant, les yeux brillants, les noms de ses parents qui "fermaient" la longue (près de deux cents, bien que Harry ait l'impression qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus…) liste des personnes qui avaient données leurs vies dans cette lutte contre le Mal…  
  
Une colère profonde envahit l'adolescent. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort… Tout ! Si seulement Tom Elvis Jedusor n'avait pas existé, jamais toutes ces familles n'auraient été déchirées, Peter ne se serait jamais tourné vers Voldemort et il n'aurait jamais trahit ses amis, Harry n'aurait pas eu cette cicatrice, ses parents auraient été encore en vie et il n'aurait pas finit chez les Dursley… !  
  
Mais il se reprit aussitôt… ! C'était stupide de penser ça… ! Le passé était ce qu'il était et il fallait faire avec… ! La colère n'était pas bonne conseillère, Harry le savait très bien (Nda : rien qu'à voir comment la haine et l'envie de vengeance avaient transformées un élève exemplaire en assassin sans morale ni conscience… !) En tant que dernier héritier de Gryffondor, Harry sentait que c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche d'en finir avec l'héritier de Serpentard…  
  
« Harry, il faudrait penser à y aller… ! »  
  
Il sursauta, revenant soudainement à la réalité. Détournant son attention du mémorial, Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui le regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
«- Ca va ? s'enquit-il.  
  
- Oui, tout va bien… ! murmura Harry, en lui adressant un petit sourire.  
  
- Bon, vu qu'on a encore un peu de temps, je voulais te montrer une dernière chose… ! »  
  
Harry jugea inutile de demander où il comptait l'emmener, et se contenta de suivre, docilement, son parrain. Celui-ci, cependant, devant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent, eut un pâle sourire et concéda à expliquer "certaines" choses.  
  
«- Tu vois, Harry… ! Dans notre monde, nous avons nos propres cimetières, beaucoup plus agréables que ceux Moldus… ! Et, en Grande- Bretagne, on ne dénombre qu'un seul et unique cimetière consacré aux sorciers… !  
  
- A Pré-au-Lard ? en déduisit Harry, devinant du même coup ce que Sirius voulait lui montrer.  
  
- En effet… ! Pré-au-Lard étant le seul village à n'avoir jamais été habité par des Moldus, il était le seul endroit indiqué pour une telle "installation"… ! Autant que j'en sache, ta grand-mère maternelle est la seule Moldue à en connaître l'existence… ! continua Sirius. Enfin, c'est pas loin d'ici… ! »  
  
En effet, ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car, une vingtaine de mètres plus tard, après une courbe du chemin, ils atteignirent une petite chapelle à l'air ancien. Qui faisait l'angle d'un grand terrain délimité par un haut mur de pierres.  
  
« Les premiers sorciers à y avoir été enterrés sont les fondateurs de Poudlard… ! expliqua Sirius. Ca doit te donner une idée du côté "historique" de cette chapelle et ce cimetière. Celui-ci est, ainsi, délimité en quatre zones… ! La quasi-totalité des sorciers vivants en Grande-Bretagne, ayant fait leurs études à Poudlard, les sorciers qui sont enterrés ici y sont "répartis" en fonction de leur maison, mais aussi en fonction de leur lignée… ! Or les Potter représentent une longue lignée de sorciers de sang-pur, qui sont tous, sans exception, passés par Gryffondor… ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la médaille qu'il portait autour du cou, la médaille des Gryffondor( Nda : pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, Harry a transformé la pierre en médaille (c'est quand même plus pratique et plus facile à trimballé… !), dans le chapitre 7 !).  
  
Il suivit Sirius jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant devant un portail en fer forgé. Harry l'imita, gardant le silence. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, son parrain ouvrit l'un des battants du portail et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du cimetière.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, surpris… ! Il n'avait jamais vu de cimetière moldus, mais celui-ci, en dehors des "monuments" mortuaires qui s'y trouvait, aurait pû faire penser à un parc, avec ses vastes allées soigneusement entretenues, bordées d'arbres et de plantes en tout genre. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça… !  
  
Sortant de sa contemplation, il réalisa que Sirius s'était déjà engagé dans l'une des allées, et Harry se hâta de le rejoindre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Le silence pesant qui régnait sur le cimetière n'était brisé que par les bruits de leur pas sur les graviers de l'allée. Au bout d'un moment, ils atteignirent enfin le but de leur "balade", la zone des Gryffondor, dont deux statues de pierres, deux lions altiers, en protégeaient l'accès. Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la concession, passant entre les deux statues et ignorant les yeux froids des félins qui les suivirent, un moment, du regard, avant de reprendre, tranquillement, leur froide immobilité. Sous l'ombre d'ormes aux troncs noueux, tous deux poursuivirent leur route, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'arrête à nouveau. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry manqua de se heurter à son parrain et suivit son regard. Devant eux se dressait une pierre de marbre blanc, entourée de lys de la même couleur. Harry lut, dans un murmure, l'épitaphe gravé dans la pierre froide. :  
  
"James F. Potter  
  
Lily C. (Evans) Potter  
  
1959-1981  
  
Aucun(e) ami(e), aucun père, aucune mère, aucun(e) fils (fille), ne fut plus jamais autant aimé ni plus profondément regretté."  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Sirius prit alors la parole.  
  
« Remus m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient cela car ils avaient pensé que, si tu avais été un peu plus âgé… ! s'interrompit-il, incapable d'en dire plus, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, il m'a dit aussi que Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu sois présent, ce jour-là, même si, à un an, tu ne risquais pas d'y comprendre grand chose… ! Mais ton oncle et ta tante s'y étaient opposés… ! »  
  
Harry réalisa alors que Sirius non plus, n'avait pû assister à l'enterrement… Pour la première fois, il se rendit vraiment compte de ce que devait ressentir Sirius, en ce moment. C'était lui qui, en premier, était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, le soir du drame. Lui qui, en premier, avait découvert les corps sans vie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Lui qui avait été accusé de leur mort, puis de celles de Queudver et de douze moldus. Lui qui condamné à vie à la prison d'Azkaban n'avait même pas pû assister à l'enterrement.  
  
Et maintenant, il apprenait que, lui non plus, le propre fils du couple, n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là, à cause de ces Moldus chez qui il avait eu la "chance" de passer dix ans de sa vie. Harry ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, plongé comme il l'était, dans ses pensées.  
  
Sentant une main sur son épaule, Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de son parrain. Celui-ci était un peu plus pâle que jusqu'à présent et ses yeux sombres brillaient étrangement.  
  
«- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû te montrer tout ça en une journée… ! Ca fait un peu beaucoup… ! Mais je pensais qu'on risquait de ne pas avoir d'autres occasions pour ça… !  
  
- Ca va, Sirius… ! assura Harry, essuyant d'un revers de manche ses larmes. Je préfère que tu m'aie tout montrer d'un coup, plutôt que petit à petit… !  
  
- Hum… ! commenta Sirius. Au fait, Dumbledore ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu puisse revenir ici, si ça te dit, du moment que tu sois accompagné… ! »  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur la tombe. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, durant deux ans, il était allé à Pré-au-Lard, en toute insouciance, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, sans se douter que, dans une autre partie du village, se trouvaient les corps de ses parents…  
  
Tous deux restèrent un long moment silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le rapace qui voletait, très haut dans le ciel, au dessus d'eux, dessinant de petits cercles, les fixant de ses yeux brillants. Finalement, il écarta un peu plus les ailes, profitant du vent qui s'offrait à lui et gagna en altitude, disparaissant soudainement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une plume d'un blanc éclatant qui vagabonda, au gré des vents, emportée au loin.  
  
Sirius rompit finalement le silence, sortant, une fois de plus, Harry de ses réflexions.  
  
« On ferai bien d'y aller… ! » commenta-t-il, doucement.  
  
Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, puis posa la main sur la pierre froide puis, après un dernier regard à la tombe, partit à la suite de Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'enceinte du cimetière.  
  
«- On retourne à Poudlard, je suppose… ? lâcha Harry, alors qu'ils repartaient vers la place.  
  
- Oui… ! confirma Sirius. On risque, déjà, d'être en retard, d'ailleurs… ! Mais Dumbledore comprendra… ! »  
  
Harry replongea dans le silence et le garda, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall d'entrée du château de Poudlard, où Dumbledore les attendait. Celui-ci, apercevant l'expression de Harry, échangea un regard entendu à Sirius qui acquiesça discrètement. Le directeur s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta d'un regard compatissant à l'adolescent.  
  
« Harry… ! lança-t-il, d'une voix douce. Si tu as besoin d'être seul, ton dortoir est libre car tous tes camarades de Gryffondor sont…disons, occupés ailleurs… ! Ou, si tu préfère, le stade est aussi inoccupé… ! Et si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, Sirius reste ici pour la soirée et tu sais où est mon bureau… ! »  
  
L'adolescent montra d'un signe de tête qu'il prenait compte de ces propositions, et partit, sans un mot, vers l'escalier de marbre, sous le regard des deux adultes.  
  
«- Alors ? s'enquit Dumbledore, une fois Harry hors de vue.  
  
- Alors quoi ? rétorqua Sirius. Il va encore se prendre un coup de cafard pendant un moment, mais à part ça… ! J'aurai jamais dû lui montrer ça… !  
  
- Il fallait bien qu'il le découvre à un moment ou à un autre, Sirius ! Et puis, je suis certain que, avec le stage de Quidditch, il va vite retrouver le moral… ! Tu sais très bien que le Quidditch est le meilleur échappatoire de Harry… !  
  
- Oui… ! Je sais… ! approuva Sirius. James faisait la même chose… !  
  
- Hum… ! Et d'ailleurs, plus les années passent, plus la ressemblance entre eux est frappante… ! Même si Harry est, tout de même, nettement moins déraisonné que son père, ou n'importe lequel des Maraudeurs… ! commenta Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est sûr… ! Mais il n'empêche que Harry peut, quand même, être aussi "tête-brûlée" que son père… !  
  
- Ca, je crois que c'est un des plus gros défaut des Potter en général… ! soupira Dumbledore. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que cette sortie t'a été des plus… favorables… ! ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard à Sirius.  
  
- Je ne serais jamais libéré de ce sentiment de culpabilité, mais je crois qu'il était temps que je me décide à affronter ce passé qui me hante et repartir sur de bonnes bases… ! Mais bien que Harry prétende le contraire, cette "sortie" l'a vraiment perturbé, j'en suis sûr… !  
  
- C'est pour cette raison que je me suis arrangé pour "éloigner" les Gryffondor, et les Serpentard par la même occasion… !  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
- On va dire qu'une bataille, tout à fait "accidentelle", a opposé les deux maisons et que, bien évidemment, a dégénéré… ! Pour cette raison, Minerva et Severus les ont envoyés, sur mon humble avis, nettoyer les serres de Botanique, pour les Gryffondor et les armures de l'aile ouest, pour les Serpentard… !  
  
- Accidentelle, hein ? commenta Sirius, amusé, se doutant que le vieux sorcier devait y être pour quelque chose. Franchement, j'viens à croire que le côté Potter n'est pas le seul fautif dans le machiavélisme de James… ! Mais le côté Dumbledore aussi, on dirait… ! » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
  
Le directeur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry ne se montra plus du reste de la journée. Dumbledore avait demandé aux élèves de Gryffondor de ne pas lui poser de questions et de le laisser tranquille, ce qu'ils firent, docilement, une fois leur corvée achevée. D'ailleurs, le nettoyage des serres, à la façon moldue (bien sûr), avait vidé les élèves qui, courbaturés et épuisés, ne songeaient plus qu'à dîner puis, après une bonne douche, aller se coucher.  
  
Vers dix heures, Harry entendit ses camarades regagner leur dortoir mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rougis, il était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le plafond. Il avait, tout comme ce matin, fait un "petit détour" (Nda : en y passant plus de trois heures) par le stade de Quidditch. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, cela ne l'avait nullement aidé à se changer les idées.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et, prit d'une idée subite, sortit de sa table de chevet, un livre relié en cuir, que lui avait offert Hagrid, à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, contenant des photos de ses parents. Au passage, il jeta un bref regard au cadre posé sur ladite table de chevet, avant de reporter son attention sur l'album photo qu'il feuilleta distraitement.  
  
« J'aimerai tellement que vous soyez là ! » murmura-t-il, sentant à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes, en s'arrêtant sur une photo (prise, visiblement, quelques mois avant sa naissance) où ses parents lui adressaient des signes de la main.  
  
Il finit par s'endormir, vers quatre heures du matin, le moral au plus bas.  
  
  
  
Voilà, c fini pour ce chapitre… ! Je l'aime pas spécialement, mais bon… ! En plus, il est cours, je sais… (que six pages) ! Mais, si ça vous dit toujours, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, promis… ! Au programme, une journée de stage pas sans agitation… ! Et, je pense, un rêve "détonnant" de Harry… ! Et aussi un petit match amical de Quidditch… !  
  
Alors, passons aux petits mots :  
  
Clem : Oui, tu vas, très bientôt, à la rentrée des classes, comprendre la raison du stage… ! Et tu verras où je veux en venir… !  
  
Popov : Ben, merci, comme d'habitude, pour la review et pour ton soutien… ! Sinon, j'adore ta fic "la dernière maison"… ! Elle est vraiment chouette… !  
  
Dumbledore : Ben j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus… ! Et, oui, j'sais que ma fic "Harry Potter et son autre passé" marche toujours pas, même si les préviews des chapitres passent.  
  
Hermione 359 : C'est dommage qu'elle ait arrêtée… ! Sinon, bonne continuation pour tes fics… ! Et J'ai adoré la fic que tu as traduite, "un baby-sitter pour Harry"… ! Tu traduis vraiment bien… ! 


	8. Une journée riche en évènements

Salut tout le monde ! Bon, je l'ai fait ce chapitre 11 vite fait, tant que je suis encore libre… ! Vu que, depuis le début de la semaines je fini les cours à midi et que j'ai donc tous mes après-midi de libres… ! Et que, entre les matchs de la Coupe du Monde de foot et mes révisions pour le Bac, je risque de pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour continuer, durant le mois à venir…  
  
Bon, avant toute chose, et comme d'habitude, je remercie Clem, Popov, dumbledore et Hermione 359 pour leur review… ! Et merci à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de review… ! Et je pensais pas que vous aimeriez le chapitre 10 (moi, personnellement, il me plaisait moins que le précédent… !)  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… mais à JKR… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius a montré à Harry une partie de Pré-au- Lard que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas… et qui déprime, quelque peu, le jeune sorcier.  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Une journée assez dynamique… ! (enfin, moins que le l'aurai voulu, mais il est minuit et je suis légèrement crevée… et que, en plus, j'me lève à 6h !)  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : Une journée riche en évènements  
  
Un silence tendu régnait dans le salon des Potter, seulement troublé par le "tic, tac" de la pendule égrenant le temps qui s'écoulaient, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée où brûlait un feu vif qui éclairait la pièce de lueurs orangées, lui donnant ainsi un aspect chaud et rassurant. Ce qui, visiblement, ne suffisait pas à calmer l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, assise dans le canapé, dont le teint pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Une fois de plus, elle se désintéressa du feu, et reporta son attention sur son mari qui contenait mal sa propre inquiétude. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en batailles qu'en temps normal.  
  
« James… » murmura la jeune femme.  
  
Celui-ci se figea et se tourna vers elle, tout en remontant distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient toujours la manie de glisser sur son nez. Il soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit, lentement, à ses côtés, observant le feu d'un air songeur. Son épouse tenta, une fois de plus de briser ce silence qui lui devenait insupportable, sa main se crispant sur la sienne.  
  
«- James… ! reprit-elle, dans un murmure.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily… ! On ne risque rien… ! Voldemort ne peut pas nous trouver ici… ! »  
  
La jeune femme sut que son mari essayait, surtout, de se convaincre lui-même en disant cela. Il lui était facile de voir qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, car sa voix trembla à ses paroles.  
  
«- Mais, tu es sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix… ? Est-ce que tu crois que nous… ?  
  
- J'ai confiance en Peter. Jamais il… ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Peter était son ami, certes. Mais il était facilement influençable, peut-être même trop…, et facilement impressionnable. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Peter avait toujours eu besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de plus fort que lui… Si bien qu'il serait une cible facile pour Voldemort…  
  
«- Sirius m'a supplié de prendre Peter à sa place… ! reprit-il.  
  
- Je sais… ! Mais… ! »  
  
Lily se tut, incapable d'exprimer ce qui lui tenait tant sur le cœur. Les temps étaient durs, pour tout le monde, depuis douze ans. Le doute s'était instauré sur toute la communauté sorcière, durant le règne du terrible mage noir. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, la méfiance était devenue la solution clé de la survie… Elle savait qu'il en coûtait à James de devoir ainsi remettre en question la confiance qu'il avait en Peter, Sirius et Remus. Mais Dumbledore leur avait certifié qu'un traître, qui se trouvait parmi leurs proches, informait, régulièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de leurs déplacements. Pour leur propre sécurité, mais aussi pour protéger leur fils, tous deux avaient acceptés l'idée de Dumbledore d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais ils ne savaient plus si, tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisit Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Personne ne pouvait le savoir… C'est pourquoi, depuis trois jours que le sortilège avait été pratiqué, l'atmosphère avait été des plus tendue, dans le foyer des Potter.  
  
Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut soudain brisé par des pleurs d'enfant.  
  
«- Harry… ! murmura Lily, en se levant.  
  
- Reste ici, j'y vais ! » intervint son mari, en posant la main sur son bras, et se levant à son tour, avant de quitter le salon.  
  
La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le feu et soupira, perdue dans ses réflexions, se demandant quel avenir s'offrait à eux… ! Quel serait le sort de leur fils unique ? Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions… ! Voldemort n'épargnerai jamais un héritier de Gryffondor, même s'il n'avait qu'un an… ! Le mage noir n'avait aucune pitié… ! Il avait tenté de convaincre James de se mettre de son côté… ! Mais le refus de son mari, n'avait fait qu'accroître la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avaient, alors placés en "tête de liste" des gêneurs… ! Or, les "gêneurs", le mage noir les supprimait, tout simplement… Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait cette fameuse prophétie… ! Prophétie qui annonçait clairement qu'un héritier de Gryffondor, né à l'apogée du règne des Ténèbres, y mettrait fin, en triomphant du terrible Voldemort… ! Et, autant qu'elle le sache, et elle était mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir, le seul qui pouvait "correspondre" n'était autre que Harry… !  
  
Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses réflexions, et elle se retourna, au moment où son mari revenait, portant un petit bambin de quinze mois qui gazouillait dans ses bras, ses cheveux noirs rappelant déjà ceux de son père. Lily avait, d'ailleurs, finie par renoncer à essayer d'y mettre un peu plus d'ordre. Les yeux verts (semblables à ceux de sa mère) du nourrisson étaient, d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui contrastait avec les yeux sombres de James. Et Lily avait la quasi-certitude que, en grandissant, Harry ressemblerait de plus en plus à son père. Elle ne put que sourire devant le bonheur, bien visible, du bébé, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le canapé, bien installé entre ses deux parents. Ce tout jeune sorcier, à un an, était promis à un grand avenir (à condition d'échapper à Voldemort) et était leur plus grande fierté. Il avait, d'ailleurs, le don de les faire sourire à tout moment, même dans de telles circonstances.  
  
« Il a encore essayé… ! » commenta James, en souriant.  
  
Lily comprit très bien l'allusion. Depuis toujours, le nourrisson portait un grand intérêt pour les lunettes de son père, ce qui amusait beaucoup tout le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit, le réveil de Harry, même à onze heure du soir, avait, au moins, eu une effet positif sur l'humeur de son mari. La petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de James s'était un peu estompée, et il avait retrouvée une bonne partie de sa gaieté habituelle. Les soucis étaient, momentanément, oubliés.  
  
Mais tout cela était trop beau pour durer, Lily le sentait. Tout était beaucoup trop calme… comme le calme avant la tempête. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout était trop parfait, que cette soudaine tranquillité n'était que le début de la fin.  
  
Quelque chose, à l'extérieur, les ramena soudain à la terrible réalité. Même Harry avait cessé de gazouillé.  
  
Lily croisa, l'espace d'un instant, le regard inquiet de son mari, qui se leva précipitamment.  
  
« Ne bouge pas… ! » se contenta-t-il de dire, dans un murmure, avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Mais Lily ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mû par un affreux pressentiment, elle s'avança vers l'entrée.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment et James fut projeté, sans ménagement, sur le sol de l'entrée.  
  
« James… ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Mais il se releva rapidement, et referma la porte, dans une tentative désespérée de ralentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de se tourner vers Lily, au bord de la panique.  
  
«- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de sa baguette.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te...!  
  
- Ne discute pas ! Tu dois t'en aller ! Fais le... pour Harry ! lui ordonna son mari. Sauve-toi d'ici ! »  
  
Elle se précipita alors vers le canapé, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme pour ajouter au côté dramatique de la scène, le feu s'était complètement éteint, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu... Le rire triomphant du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Un silence qui s'installa, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde...!  
  
«- Expelliarmus ! lança l'arrivant d'une voix glaciale avant de poursuivre. Désolé de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste...! ironisa-t-il. Vous aviez crû pouvoir m'échapper mais personne n'échappe à Voldemort ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on change de Gardien du secret au dernier moment...! Dommage que Peter fasse parti de mes partisans...!  
  
- Peter est... un de vos Mangemorts ?  
  
- Exactement ! Surprenant non ? Qui aurait jamais pensé à le soupçonner celui-là ? observa Voldemort, tranquillement. Bon, assez discuté… ! Passons donc aux choses sérieuses...!  
  
- Si vous voulez nous tuez, alors tuez moi ! Mais laissez Lily et Harry hors de ça !  
  
- Oh, rassure-toi, Potter, je ne comptais pas la tuer ! Seul ton fils m'intéresse ! »  
  
De l'endroit d'où elle se trouvait, Lily, figée, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'attirer l'attention du mage noir, pouvait voir la sombre silhouette dressée dans l'entrée, en partie masquée par James qui barrait, courageusement, l'accès au salon. Mais les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rappelèrent qu'elle devait sauver son fils et que ce n'était pas en restant là qu'elle lui permettrait d'échapper à Voldemort. Serrant d'avantage le nourrisson, silencieux (comme s'il comprenait la gravité de la situation), contre elle, et s'élança vers la seule issue possible, la porte de derrière. C'est alors que le sorcier maléfique prononça les deux mots tant redoutés. Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol, puis de nouveau l'obscurité.  
  
« James ! Non ! » s'écria alors la jeune femme, désespérée.  
  
La vue obscurcie par des larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, elle trébucha et ne put éviter la chute, sans lâcher son fils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà, la sombre silhouette se dressait devant elle, la baguette destructrice à la main. Il venait de lui enlever son mari et maintenant, il allait lui arracher son fils. Ca, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire.  
  
«- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix implorante, en se plaçant entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le petit garçon.  
  
- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... !  
  
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez- moi à sa place...! »  
  
L'"homme" hésita un instant devant l'obstination de la jeune femme. Finalement, il se décida, une lueur mauvaise passant dans son regard. Il ne réalisa, cependant, pas le fait que, profitant de ces ultimes secondes, la jeune femme récita quelques mots, dans un murmure à peine audible, sans quitter des yeux le nourrisson qu'elle serrait contre elle.  
  
« Je t'aime, Harry ! N'oublie jamais ça… ! » conclut-elle, dans un souffle, en serrant encore plus son fils contre elle.  
  
A ce moment, le mage noir reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils ! Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Le garçonnet se retrouva alors face à face avec celui qui, en quelques instants, avait tué ses parents, sans le moindre scrupule, devant ses yeux. L'enfant regarda, sans comprendre, le visage blafard de celui qui lui faisait face.  
  
« Plus que toi et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de dominer tout le monde ! D'afficher ma suprématie sur la population sorcière et Moldue ! Je vais enfin exterminer le dernier héritier de Gryffondor ! triompha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
L'intense lueur verte éclaira alors, pour la troisième fois, la pièce. Une vive douleur traversa le front du bambin, alors que le fatal sortilège ricochait et revenait à son expéditeur.  
  
Tout se troubla soudain... Un bruit terrifiant résonna dans la pièce, alors que, sous l'effet de la violence du sortilège, les murs de la maison s'effritaient, se fissuraient, avant de s'écrouler autour du petit garçon... Puis plus rien, le silence...!  
  
En une nuit, c'était comme si l'univers du petit garçon s'était écroulé en même temps que la maison, mais il était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A Poudlard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant, des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, le front traversé paru une vive douleur. S'efforçant de se calmer, il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et s'assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.  
  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il faisait ce cauchemar…, depuis la "sortie" qu'il avait fait avec Sirius. Et chaque fois le souvenir de la nuit du drame paraissait toujours aussi intense, toujours aussi réel… Il ne supportait plus de revoir, comme ça, tous les soirs, les derniers instants de ses parents…  
  
Même si, dans la journée, la bonne ambiance du stage et ses amis lui permettaient d'oublier, momentanément, ses sombres pensées, ses cauchemars revenaient en masse, le soir…, lui minant, un peu plus à chaque fois, le moral…  
  
Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore se doutaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré le masque de bonne humeur qu'il s'efforçait de composer, mais aucun d'eux ne disait mot, préférant lui laisser décider, de lui-même, de venir leur parler, ou non… Et Harry n'avait nullement envie d'en parler à quiconque…  
  
Il n'était que deux heures. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir alors, pour se changer les idées et occuper les cinq heures qui lui restaient avant le réveil de ses camarades, il attrapa un de ses livres, sortit de son lit et gagna, précautionneusement, la porte du dortoir, qu'il ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement, afin de se glisser dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la Salle Commune, où d'ultimes braises, dans la cheminée, finissaient de se consumer. Harry s'apprêtait à gagner un des fauteuils, lorsqu'un mouvement soudain le fit sursauter.  
  
« Monsieur… ! Harry Potter… ! » cria alors une petite voix aiguë.  
  
L'adolescent n'eut guère le temps de faire un geste que, déjà, une petite silhouette familière se précipitait vers lui.  
  
«- Dobby… ? s'exclama-t-il, alors que ce dernier s'arrêtait (dans un dérapage des plus "contrôlés"… !) devant lui.  
  
- Oui, Monsieur… ! répondit le petit Elfe de Maison. Je devais m'occuper des feux des pièces du château, Monsieur… ! » ajouta-t-il, fébrile, dont les yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis, brillaient de joie.  
  
Harry l'observa, détaillant, à la lueur faiblissante qu'offrait les restes mourant du feu, le nez en forme de crayon, les oreilles rappelant celles des chauve-souris, les doigts et les orteils assez longs, et vêtu de façon complètement loufoque. En effet, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Dobby portait un pull violet (que lui avait donné Ron), dont dépassait le col d'une chemise hawaïenne, un nœud papillon à pois roses et verts, un short à rayure rouge et blanc, un bob orange vif dans lequel il avait fait deux trous pour y passer ses longues oreilles. Dobby portait une grande admiration à Harry, surtout depuis que celui-ci l'avait aidé à retrouvé sa liberté et à quitter ses anciens maître, les Malefoy, qui l'obligeaient à s'infliger les pires tortures dès qu'il désobéissait ou faisait une bêtise. Dobby, contrairement aux autres Elfes de Maison, tirait une grande fierté de sa liberté (les autres considérant plutôt ça comme honteux) mais aimait travailler, si bien qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un emploi. Finalement, après deux ans de vaines recherches, il avait "échoué" à Poudlard, lors de la quatrième année de Harry au collège, et où Dumbledore avait accepté de le prendre, de le payer et de lui donner des jours de congés. Si bien que Dobby vénérait autant Harry que Dumbledore et qu'il travaillait, à présent, pour l'école, en compagnie de plus d'une centaine de ses congénères (ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione qui, deux ans plus tôt, avait été scandalisée par le traitement infligé aux Elfes de Maisons, et avait décidé de les défendre, en vain…).  
  
L'Elfe observait, à présent, Harry avec inquiétude.  
  
«- Monsieur a des soucis… ? demanda-t-il de sa voix couinant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui fait dire ça, Dobby ?  
  
- Monsieur ne serait pas debout à deux heures du matin, dans la Salle Commune… ! » répondit, simplement, l'Elfe de maison.  
  
Harry eut un pâle sourire.  
  
«- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu lire dans la Salle Commune… !  
  
- Oh… ! Alors Monsieur risque d'avoir besoin d'un meilleur éclairage pour lire… ! » observa Dobby.  
  
Sur ce, il tapa dans ses mains aux doigts démesurés et le feu se ranima soudain dans la cheminée, projetant une douce lueur orangée dans la pièce.  
  
«- Merci, Dobby !  
  
- De rien, Monsieur… ! C'est un honneur de faire plaisir à Harry Potter, Monsieur… ! commenta l'Elfe de Maison. Monsieur veut quelque chose d'autre ?  
  
- Non, c'est bon, Dobby ! Tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de chose à faire, donc je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps… ! »  
  
L'Elfe acquiesça…  
  
«- Oui… ! Monsieur a raison… ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas content que je discute pendant mon travail… ! marmonna-t-il en s'attrapant les oreilles.  
  
- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien… ! » lança Harry, connaissant que trop bien la manie de l'Elfe de vouloir s'assommer avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dès qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il considérait être mal.  
  
Dobby hésita puis lâcha finalement ses oreilles.  
  
«- Je dois y aller, Monsieur… ! Mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où est la cuisine, Monsieur… !  
  
- Oui, Dobby… !  
  
- Au revoir, Harry Potter… ! Bonne lecture, Monsieur… ! »  
  
L'Elfe de Maison disparu aussitôt. Harry eut un petit sourire, soupira, puis se laissa choir dans un fauteuil voisin. A la lueur du feu à présent vif, il n'eut aucun mal à identifier le livre qu'il avait prit, par hasard.  
  
« C'est pas vrai… ! grogna-t-il en reconnaissant Comment devenir un Animagus. Je commence à croire que le sort s'acharne même contre moi pour me rappeler qu'il faut que je commence, sérieusement, à y travailler ! »  
  
Il ouvrit quand même le livre et s'intéressa aux premières pages expliquant le processus à suivre. Mais la première partie suffit à couper court au peu de motivation qu'il avait réussi à rassembler.  
  
« Le choix de sa forme d'Animagus… ! murmura-t-il, en lisant le texte. "Avant tout, il est important de savoir que la transformation en Animagus est un art délicat que peu de sorciers ont réussis à pratiquer… Les sorciers doués pour la Métamorphose ou dont des membres de la famille possèdent ce don, y sont, plus facilement, prédisposés à y arriver, plus facilement"…. Ah ! Tiens, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle… ! Au moins, je n'ai pas d'handicap particulier… ! marmonna-t-il. "Cependant, avant de faire quoique ce soit, il convient de trouver sa forme d'Animagus, ce qui, rien que pour cette première phase, peut prendre plusieurs mois, voir des années… En effet, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisi son animal, mais c'est celui, qui lui correspond le mieux, qui le trouve… On peut donc dire que chaque sorcier a, systématiquement, un animal qui lui est prédestiné, mais que peu parviennent à révéler…. Mais cette première phase, la plus importante, peu être facilité si le sorcier réalise une liste répertoriant ses qualités et défauts et ses valeurs morales…., la suite n'est que de l'attente… !" Génial… ! grommela-t-il, en refermant, dans un claquement le livre. Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup… ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Sirius… ! »  
  
Il soupira, et passa un long moment, fixant distraitement le feu ardent qui brûlait dans le foyer. Il fut tirer de ses réflexions, quelques heures plus tard, par le tumulte qui indiquait que ses camarades étaient réveillés.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Bien le bonjour à vous tous… ! lança, gaiement, Troy, alors que, en compagnie de Krum et de Verpey, retrouvaient les Gryffondor, dans le Parc. J'espère que vous êtes d'attaque, tous autant que vous êtes… !  
  
- OUAIS !!! crièrent, en chœur, les élèves, qui s'étaient donnés un point d'honneur à toujours se donner à fond dans leur bonne humeur.  
  
- Très bien parce que, aujourd'hui, nous allons vous mettre à l'épreuve, dans un petit tournoi face aux autres maisons, selon vos années respectives. Ce tournoi, amical, se poursuivra jusqu'à la fin du mois et clôturera le stage… ! » poursuivit Verpey.  
  
Des exclamations, où se mêlaient satisfaction (de pouvoir faire des matchs contre les autres maisons) et de contrariété (pour les joueurs de l'équipe, qui se trouvaient, ainsi, séparés) retentirent.  
  
« Donc, avant de gagner le stade, nous vous laissons former vos équipes… ! continua Troy. Une par année… ! Les élèves qui ne joueront pas viendront avec nous dans les tribunes, pour supporter, et feront office de remplaçant, au cas où… ! »  
  
Un tumulte s'ensuivit aussitôt. Harry remarqua soudain l'air grognon de Krum qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux, ce qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers jours.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les équipes étaient, enfin, réalisées. Parmi celle des sixième année, Lavande et Parvati discutaient de choses et d'autres, tandis que Ron se disputait, comme d'habitude, avec Hermione et dont le sujet de la querelle échappait totalement à Harry qui observait Dean qui chuchotait quelque chose à Seamus. Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et ricana… Ignorant le "manège" de ses coéquipiers, porta son attention sur leurs responsables.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE… ! Dix à zéro… ! » s'exclama Elsa Donalson, une élève de sixième année de Gryffondor dont la timidité habituelle était telle qu'elle ne se faisait pas remarquer.  
  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle prenait son rôle de commentatrice très au sérieux, et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Les autres élèves, dans les tribunes, suivaient, avec attention, le "match d'ouverture" qui opposait les Gryffondor de deuxième année à ceux de Poufsouffle. Harry et ses camarades ne jouant que dans l'après-midi (contre l'équipe des sixième années de Serdaigle) ils discutaient avec animation, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque quelque chose.  
  
«- Eh, Ron… ! Tu sais pas où est passée Hermione ? demanda-t-il, réalisant l'absence de leur amie.  
  
- J'en sais rien… ! rétorqua-t-il. A mon avis, elle doit être quelque part au château, plongée dans un livre… ! Ou alors à faire "je sais pas quoi" avec Krum… ! Vu qu'il est pas là non plus… ! »  
  
Harry jeta un regard alentour et fut bien obligé d'admettre que, effectivement, Krum n'était pas là…  
  
« N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve à Krum… ! » bougonna Ron.  
  
Cette remarque fit sourire Harry.  
  
«- A croire que tu es jaloux… ! commenta-t-il, amusé.  
  
- Moi, jaloux… ? De Krum… ? Parce qu'il sort avec Hermione…? Tu t'imagines des films, toi… ! » rétorqua, aussitôt, Ron, avec véhémence.  
  
Harry ne répondis pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard en coin des plus sceptique. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il se doutait que les sentiments de Ron, pour Hermione, étaient plus que de la simple amitié…  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Krum revenir, l'air plus grognon que jamais, mais toujours aucune trace de Hermione. Mais ni Ron, ni Harry, n'eurent le temps de s'attarder très longtemps sur ce point car des cris et des encouragements s'élevaient parmi les supporter respectifs des deux équipes, lorsque les Attrapeur, au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, apercevaient, enfin, le Vif d'or.  
  
«- Aucun d'eux n'a ta vivacité, Harry… ! observa Ron. T'es le roi en Quidditch... !  
  
- Mais Terry ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour un élève de seconde année… ! » répondit Harry, en désignant l'Attrapeur qui représentait leur maison.  
  
Un Cognard détourna les deux Attrapeurs du Vif d'or, sous un "oh !" dépité des élèves. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de jeu, Morane siffla la fin du match…  
  
En effet, afin de limiter les risques de prolongement exagéré des matchs, Verpey "et compagnie" avaient décidés d'établir une limite de temps d'une heure pour chaque match. Si bien que la partie se termina sur le score de trente, pour Gryffondor, à dix.  
  
De sa place depuis les tribunes, Harry aperçu le Vif d'or, une petite sphère de la taille d'une noix dorée, aux ailes d'argents, suivre "docilement" le Souaffle et les Cognards qui regagnèrent leur coffre de rangement, pendant "l'inter match".  
  
En fait, les règles du Quidditch étaient assez simples, même s'il était assez difficile d'y jouer. En effet, chaque but marqué remportait dix points alors que la capture du Vif d'or en rapportait cent cinquante et, la plupart du temps, la victoire. Normalement, le match ne pouvait se terminer qu'avec la capture de la balle dorée aux ailes d'argent, et l'Attrapeur héritait de cette délicate mission qu'était celle d'attraper le Vif.  
  
Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas l'animal qui perché sur les tribunes opposées, observait, avec attention, la foule massée dans les tribunes, avant de revenir sur les Gryffondor. Le rapace passa, distraitement, la tête sous l'une de ses ailes, et entreprit d'en nettoyer les plumes blanches. Reprenant son observation, il suivit du regard les évolutions des joueurs sur le terrain, et revint sur le public. Ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur une silhouette sombre, tapie dans l'ombre des tribunes, et que seul le rapace pouvait voir. Aussitôt, l'animal écarta largement ses ailes, et prit, silencieusement, son envol. Au bout d'un long moment, il reprit de l'altitude et disparu, sous le regard de la sombre silhouette qui se recula un peu plus dans l'ombre des tribunes avant de quitter le stade dans un bruissement d'étoffe étouffé par les cris qui s'élevaient dans les tribunes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione réapparut lors du déjeuner, l'air contrariée. Ses deux amis, la connaissant suffisamment bien, jugèrent préférable de ne pas lui poser de questions…  
  
«- On commençait à croire qu'on devrait jouer notre match sans notre meilleure Poursuiveuse… ! se contenta de lancer Ron, calmement.  
  
- Oh, je ne vous aurai jamais fait faux bond… ! assura Hermione, avec un léger sourire.  
  
- En tout cas, tu n'as pas raté grand chose… ! intervint Dean. A part que les Gryffondor de seconde année ont battus les Poufsouffle et ceux de quatrième année ont, également gagnés, contre Serdaigle… !  
  
- A noter aussi que les Serpentard de seconde année ont gagnés contre Serdaigle, et ceux de quatrième année ont perdus contre Poufsouffle… ! objecta Seamus. Donc, en effet, tu n'as rien perdu… !  
  
- Par contre, je suis sûr que notre match méritera d'être vu… ! ajouta Dean, avec enthousiasme. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle… !  
  
- Et on joue à 14 heures, juste après le match Serpentard – Poufsouffle de sixième année… ! poursuivit Seamus.  
  
- D'ailleurs, j'pense qu'on peut compter sur Harry pour trouver le Vif… ! intervint alors Elsa, à la surprise générale.  
  
- Ca, ça fait pas de doute… ! répliqua, fièrement, Ron. Harry est imbattable… ! L'Attrapeur de sixième année de Serdaigle n'a aucune chance… ! Au fait, Elsa, t'es géniale en commentatrice… !  
  
- Ouais ! approuva Seamus. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager de prendre la place de Lee pour commenter les matchs… ! »  
  
Lee Jordan, un élève de Gryffondor et grand ami des jumeaux Weasley, avait, jusqu'à l'année dernière, était chargé d'assurer les commentaires lors des coupes de Quidditch qui avaient lieu à Poudlard. Mais, tout comme les jumeaux, il avait finit sa scolarité, laissant sa place vacante…  
  
Elsa rougie, peu habituée à être complimentée de la sorte et qu'on lui prête autant d'attention. Un éclat de rire retentit soudain à l'autre bout de la table et tous les regards convergèrent vers deux élèves de deuxième année, hilares, qui désignaient la table des Serpentard.  
  
Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle jetèrent un regard à ladite table et éclatèrent de rire, en réalisant la cause de cette soudaine hilarité. En effet, la table des Serpentard offrait un mélange des plus "colorés". Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson étaient recouverts de gros pois bleus, rouges et jaunes. Goyle était devenu rose vif avec des petites spirales vertes, les cheveux d'un autre s'étaient transformés en plumes jaunes… Et le comble, Malefoy affichait une belle teinte écossaise, qui jurait avec ses cheveux blonds.  
  
Le professeurs, d'abord stupéfaits, étaient partagés, entre éclater de rire devant le côté ridicule de la situation ou se mettre en colère. McGonagall jeta un regard outré et méfiant à la table des Gryffondor, même si Harry fut certain de l'avoir vu sourire, l'espace d'une seconde. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient plus que jamais, tandis que Troy, Morane, Mullet, Verpey, Lynch et compagnie riaient aux éclats. Rogue jeta un regard menaçant aux Gryffondor, mais ne fit rien, alors que les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Bibine affichaient des expressions mitigées. Mais Krum, quand à lui, était le seul à garder un air bougon.  
  
Harry riait comme les autres mais se tourna vers Ron.  
  
«- Une nouvelle invention des jumeaux ? lui glissa-t-il.  
  
- Ouais… ! Ils ont appelés ça les "bonbons farceurs "… ! Ca marche un peu comme les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, sauf que, au lieu d'avoir des goûts différents, chaque bonbon a un effet particulier… ! Ils me les ont donnés juste avant qu'on ne parte pour Poudlard, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de les utiliser… ! confirma Ron. Fred m'a dit qu'il y en avaient même qui faisaient léviter celui qui mangeait le bonbon, ou qui le faisait aboyer ou miauler, ou même braire, durant une période plus ou moins longue, selon la confiserie… !  
  
- Et ben, tu les féliciteras de ma part… ! » commenta Dean, qui avait suivit la conversation.  
  
Le repas s'acheva dans le désordre le plus total. Là, à part un élève qui bêlait toujours et Malefoy qui était toujours "écossais", les Serpentard avaient retrouvés leur aspect d'origine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Et Gryffondor est à l'attaque… ! Patil a le Souaffle et le passe à Granger qui tire et… ! MARQUE ! TRENTE à zéro, en faveur des Gryffondor… ! » s'exclama Elsa, enthousiasmée.  
  
Les matchs avaient repris… Après la défaite des Poufsouffle contre les Serpentard (ceux-ci, humilié par l'incident du déjeuner, s'étaient montrés encore plus violents que jamais et s'étaient défoulés sur les Poufsouffle.), les Gryffondor de sixième année avaient rapidement commencés leur match contre Serdaigle.  
  
«- Le Souaffle est remis en jeu par Andrews, le gardien des Serdaigle, mais il est aussitôt intercepté par Granger qui passe à Brown qui envoie à Patil qui le relance à Granger qui tire… ! ET REMARQUE… ! Génial, Hermione !!!! poursuivit Elsa.  
  
- Miss Donalson, soyez moins partiale dans vos commentaires… ! » intervint McGonagall.  
  
Contrairement aux matchs de la matinée, les professeurs étaient venus assister au tournoi.  
  
« Oui, professeur… ! répondit Elsa. Bon, Andrews a remis le Souaffle en jeu… ! Mais la balle est à nouveau interceptée par… Granger… ! Vraiment une Poursuiveuse redoutable… ! Elle tire et marque à nouveau… ! Quatrième but à son actif, pour ce match… ! Et… ! Oh… ! Potter vient de piquer soudainement, entraînant Sarsault, l'Attrapeur de sixième année de Serdaigle à sa suite… On dirait qu'il a vu le Vif d'Or… ! Mar Sarsault n'a aucune chance… ! »  
  
En effet, Harry avait bel et bien vu la petite balle dorée, et s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Son "adversaire" avait, vaillamment essayé de le suivre, mais il avait vite décroché, si bien que Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de refermer les doigts sur le Vif.  
  
« OUAIS !!! Potter vient d'attraper le Vif et est ainsi le premier ; depuis le début du tournoi, à l'avoir "capturé"… ! Gryffondor gagne donc sur le score de deux cents à zéro… ! »  
  
En effet, l'équipe adverse n'avait pas posée de difficultés majeures car aucun des joueurs n'avait d'expérience en match, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en sixième année. Et, en dehors d'un de leurs Poursuiveurs qui ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, les autres étaient vraiment loin d'être doués…  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vers vingt heures, l'animation régnait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, où tous commentaient les matchs de la journée.  
  
« Eh, Hermione… ! Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Viktor, ce soir ? » s'étonna Harry, surpris de la voir là alors que, habituellement, à cette heure, elle était "aux abonnés absents".  
  
Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il la vit se renfrogné.  
  
«- J'y vais pas, c'est tout… ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi ? Je rêve là ? s'exclama Ron. Hermione qui ne profite pas d'une occasion qu'elle a pour aller voir son Vicky… ? »  
  
Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui étonna, un peu plus, Harry. D'habitude, elle ne supportait pas que Ron surnomme Krum de cette façon….  
  
« Quoi… ? Pas de remarque acerbe, ce soir, à propos de Vicky… ? insista Ron, provoquant. Et pourquoi cela… ? Ne me dit pas que le fait d'avoir contribuer à la victoire de Gryffondor te rend, soudain, plus tolérante… ? »  
  
La main d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa joue avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en dire plus. Tout le monde s'était tut et observait la scène. Harry n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir son amie aussi en colère.  
  
«- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça… ? s'indigna-t-elle, la main à nouveau levée. Et puis, mêle-toi de tes affaires… !  
  
- Oh, ça va… ! grogna Ron, en se massant la joue. J'disais juste ça pour… !  
  
- Et ben, si tu veux tout savoir… ! J'AI CASSE AVEC LUI… ! T'es content… ? »  
  
Sur ce, elle partit en courant vers les dortoirs des filles, laissant un Ron contrarié et ébahi, sous le regard incrédule de leurs camarades.  
  
«- Whoa, vous avez vu comment elle l'a giflé ? s'exclama Terry.  
  
- J'ai rêvé ou elle a bien dit qu'elle avait cassé avec Krum… ?  
  
- Elle l'a dit… ! confirma un autre élève. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi… ?  
  
- Se ne sont pas vos affaires… ! s'écria Elsa. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta, à son tour, la Salle Commune. Deux heures plus tard, McGonagall déboula dans la salle et leur intima d'aller se coucher si bien que les élèves se dispersèrent vers leur dortoir respectif.  
  
« Eh, Harry, tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Hermione… ? » lança Ron, alors qu'ils étaient seuls.  
  
Harry l'observa, stupéfait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Ron, visiblement, se sentait coupable, au point d'admettre sa bêtise… !  
  
«- Tu n'auras qu'à lui parler demain… ? suggéra-t-il, jugeant que le moment était mal choisi pour sortir une quelconque plaisanterie.  
  
- Hum… ! N'empêche, je me demande bien pourquoi, comme ça, elle a cassé avec Krum… ?  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai qu'elle accepte de te l'expliquer… ! commenta Harry, en enlevant ses lunettes. Bon, tu verras ça demain… ! Bonne nuit, Ron ! conclut-il, en baillant,  
  
- Bonne nuit, Harry ! » répondit, en retour, son ami, en se glissant dans son propre lit.  
  
  
  
Ah ouais, j'ai quand même fait pas mal (13 pages)… ! Bon, prochain chapitre : Derniers jours de vacances… ! Et après, j'attaque la rentrée qui sera pas sans surprises… ! J'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre là, si bien que les chapitres 12 et 13 devraient être postés avant jeudi prochain… !  
  
Sinon, pour ceux qui attendaient de meilleurs matchs, vous serez servis ultérieurement… !  
  
Si vous avez des idées, ou des suggestions, ou des critiques, dites le moi… ! 


	9. Derniers jours de stage

Bon, voilà le chapitre 12…. ! Maintenant, j'suis en "vacances" d'avant-bac… ! Donc j'en profite (je sais, j'suis pas sérieuse… !) Mais j'suis vraiment pas motivée pour réviser mon SVT et mon français… J'préfère avancer mon Harry Potter  
  
Alors, comme, d'habitude, merci à…. Sailor Digitale, Clem, Hermione 359, dumbledore, kpu…  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… mais à JKR… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Un rêve des plus "démoralisant", la découverte que Krum et Hermione ont cassés, tout cela sur fond de stage de Quidditch… !  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Harry démoralise toujours, mais plus pour très longtemps… ! La fin du stage et du mois d'août, en TRES abrégé… !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)  
  
Chapitre 12 : Derniers jours de vacances  
  
«- NON !!! Non, non, non !!!!  
  
- Harry… ! Harry, réveille-toi bon sang… !Tu fais un cauchemar… ! »  
  
L'adolescent retrouva ses esprit violemment. Il avait gardé ses lunettes et il mit un peu de temps avant de réalisé où il se trouvait…  
  
En effet, la veille il était resté dans la Salle Commune, avec l'ensemble de ses livres de classe, afin de s'occuper suffisamment pour ne pas s'endormir… Malheureusement, il semblait bien qu'il ait, quand même, plongé dans le sommeil car il avait refait, de nouveau, le cauchemar qui le poursuivait depuis quasiment un mois, à présent…  
  
Jetant un regard autour de lui, il aperçu le visage inquiet de Hermione, penchée au dessus de lui.  
  
«- Ron est partit cherché Dumbledore.. ! lança-t-elle.  
  
- C'est pas la peine, je vais… ! rétorqua-t-il.  
  
- Non, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas bien… ! riposta-t-elle. Dire ça serait un mensonge… ! Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, ça se voit que tu as des soucis… ! Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas dormir, visiblement pour ne pas faire de cauchemars, et tu as une mine épouvantable… ! On a tous fait semblant d'ignorer ça, mais, je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cette état, Harry !  
  
- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar… ! Rien de plus… ! grogna Harry. Et puis, tu… ! »  
  
Le tableau pivota, l'interrompant, et Ron, Dumbledore et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Ces derniers semblaient s'être habillés précipitamment.  
  
« C'est pas vrai… ! » marmonna Harry, en se disant que tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot… !  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des cauchemar, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire une "affaire d'Etat"… Et puis, pour une fois, ça n'avait pas de rapport, direct du moins, avec les projets de Voldemort… !  
  
Un bref regard à l'adresse de l'adolescent suffit à Dumbledore pour avoir une idée de ce qui c'était passé…  
  
«- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley… ! lança-t-il. Vous feriez bien de regagner vos dortoirs… !  
  
- Mais… ?  
  
- Et ne vous en faites pas de souci pour Harry… ! Allez, dépêchez- vous d'aller vous coucher… !  
  
- Oui, professeur ! » céda Ron, croisant momentanément le regard de son ami, avant de partir vers les dortoirs, en compagnie de Hermione.  
  
Harry avait la tête entre les mains, assis dans le fauteuil où il s'était endormi.  
  
«- J'en peux plus… ! murmura-t-il. C'est au-delà de la limite du supportable… !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Harry ? demanda, d'une voix douce, Dumbledore. Si tu veux en parler, tu… !  
  
- En parler… ? rétorqua Harry. C'est facile à dire… ! Personne ne peut comprendre, personne… !  
  
- Je sais Harry que, dans ton cas, personne ne peut seulement prétendre pouvoir comprendre ce que tu éprouves… ! l'interrompit le directeur. Mais, tu peux, au moins, te confier à nous… ! Ca pourrait te permettre d'éclaircir certains de tes problèmes… ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mais releva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet du vieil homme. Il était hors de question qu'il se confie, jamais, à quelqu'un… Même si, de tout son entourage, Dumbledore était la personne la plus à même de le comprendre, enfin, en partie… !  
  
« Ca à un rapport avec ce que Sirius t'as montré, n'est-ce pas… ? » continua le directeur, calmement.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se demandant toujours comment Dumbledore pouvait le cerner aussi bien.  
  
Sirius échangea un regard avec le directeur.  
  
« Depuis… ! commença, dans un murmure, l'adolescent, au bout d'un moment, la tête, à nouveau, entre les mains. Depuis…, tous les soirs…, je… ! Je revois… ce qui c'est passé… le soir…où Voldemort a…tué mes parents… ! »  
  
Ni Sirius ni le directeur ne prononça un mot. Tous deux échangèrent un regard attristé puis Sirius vint s'asseoir près de son filleul et posa la main sur son épaule.  
  
«- Harry, je suis désolé… ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te montrer tout ça… !  
  
- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Sirius ! » assura l'adolescent.  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et partit vers son dortoir, après un vague "désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour des trucs sans importances… ! Bonne nuit… !". Sirius voulut dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste.  
  
« Laissons-le… ! » lança-t-il.  
  
Sirius hésita puis céda et tous deux quittèrent la Tour des Gryffondor, alors que trois heures sonnaient, quelque part dans le château.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était remonté dans son dortoir. Là, il alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit qui, pour une fois, ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Machinalement, il enleva la chaîne qu'il portait et observa, distraitement, à la pâle lueur qu'offrait la lune, la médaille qui brillait entre ses doigts.  
  
S'il n'avait pas été le dernier héritier de Gryffondor, jamais il n'aurait été en première place sur la "liste des bêtes noires" de Voldemort… ! Jamais rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé… ! Dans un mouvement de colère, il jeta la médaille par la fenêtre, espérant, inutilement, se débarrasser, ainsi de la cause de ses problèmes.  
  
« Bon débarras ! marmonna-t-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces histoires dont je ne sais rien, de tous ces secrets qu'on me fait… ! J'en ai ras le bol… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il regagna son lit où il resta un long moment à fixer le plafond.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une ombre silencieuse passa au dessus du Parc. Un éclat doré attira l'attention du volatile qui, en deux coups d'ailes, avait atteint l'endroit où une petite pierre dorée reflétait, la pâle lueur de la nouvelle lune. Le rapace se posa dans l'herbe, après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, ébouriffa ses plumes et sautilla jusqu'à la pierre qu'il prit, précautionneusement, dans son bec. Reprenant son vol, l'animal partit en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor, ses yeux brillants étrangement dans l'obscurité.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La première chose que vit Harry, en ce matin du 31 août, à son réveil (il s'était finalement endormi, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le faire, mais n'avait fait aucun cauchemar cette fois…), une fois qu'il eut remis ses lunettes, fut la pierre doré qui brillait dans son écrin, sur sa table de chevet.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que… ? marmonna-t-il, perplexe, reconnaissant parfaitement la pierre, qui avait reprit son aspect d'origine, des Gryffondor. C'est pas possible… ! J'l'ai pourtant jeté, hier soir, par la fenêtre… ! »  
  
Il commençait à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il aperçut un parchemin, plié, qui dépassait de sous l'écrin. Encore plus stupéfait, il tendit la main et attrapa la feuille jaunie, qu'il déplia. Le mot n'était pas signé et l'écriture ne disait rien à Harry mais il parcourut, tout de même, les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.  
  
« Harry,  
  
Ce que tu as fait n'est pas très malin… Cette pierre est plus importante que tu ne peux, pour l'instant, l'imaginer… !  
  
Je sais que ta vie est loin d'être facile mais tu ne peux pas fuir ton destin… ! Tu es né pour triompher de Voldemort et tu le feras… ! Toi seul peut le faire car seul un héritier de Gryffondor peut avoir les pouvoirs nécessaires… !  
  
Garde la pierre sur toi, elle te sera utile, je peux te l'assurer… !  
  
Autre chose, tu ne dois pas te laisser manipulé par le remord et la culpabilité que tu éprouves… ! Rien n'arrive par hasard… ! Et tu dois apprendre à ce que tes faiblesses deviennent tes forces et à mettre tes regrets de côté… ! Vis au présent, Harry…, ça ne sert à rien de repenser toujours au passé, même si c'est vrai que c'est ton passé qui revient constamment à la charge… ! Mais ces expériences ne peuvent que t'endurcir d'avantage… ! Tu dois reprendre le dessus, pour tes amis et pour tous ceux qui ont foi en toi… !  
  
Fais attention à toi… ! »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, songeur. Alors, il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ? Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul héritier de Gryffondor, vu que Dumbledore l'était également… ! Ce n'était pas logique… ! Il réfléchit pendant un long moment puis se décida. Il soupira, attrapa l'écrin et en sortit la pierre dorée qui étincela dans sa main.  
  
« Metamorphis bullae ! »  
  
( Nda : c'est qu'une approximation car mon dico de latin me donne que la traduction des mots latin, or comme moi je cherche la traduction du mot français en latin, ça m'avance pas… ! Donc j'ai pris "bulla-ae" qui est "une médaille dorée que les jeunes nobles romains portaient jusqu'à leur majorité"… ! Voilà c'est que du bla-bla inutile, mais je préférait préciser…)  
  
La pierre reprit aussitôt sa forme de médaille et l'adolescent remit la chaînette à sa place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le stage s'achevait sur petit discours des joueurs qui, pendant quatre semaines, avaient encadrés les élèves. Ce jour-là, en cette fin du mois d'août, les joueurs de l'équipe Irlandaise avaient offert une "petite surprise" en défiant, tour à tour, l'équipe "officielle" des quatre maisons pour des petits matchs amicaux.  
  
En début de soirée, après que les élèves eurent regagnés le château, ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à deux Cognards déchaînés que Peeves (l'esprit frappeur du château, un petit fantôme caquetant et à l'air sec qui adorait faire jouer des mauvais tours aux gens) et il avait fallut l'intervention de tous les professeurs présents et des neufs joueurs invités (surtout Verpey, Quigley et Connolly (qui, en tant que Batteurs, avaient une certaines expérience en la matière de calmer un Cognard en furie)), et deux heures de patience, pour ramener l'ordre dans l'école.  
  
Mais, à présent, à l'heure du dîner, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore prit la parole, imposant ainsi le silence parmi la foule des élèves, une fois que les plats eurent retrouvés leur éclat d'origine.  
  
« Le stage de Quidditch s'achève, en même temps que vos vacances… ! commença-t-il, à l'adresse des élèves. Je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir accepter, en si grand nombre, de passer un mois de vos vacances à Poudlard et pour avoir jouer le jeu dans la bonne humeur… ! J'espère que ce stage vous aura été des plus profitables à tous… et que ce que vous y avez appris vous sera utile cette année… ! Mais je tiens à remercier également à nos invités qui ont eut la gentillesse d'accepter de se joindre à nous car le bon déroulement du stage n'aurait pû, vous vous en doutez bien, se passer dans de bonne conditions… ! Alors, je vous prierai de vouloir applaudir comme ils se doit messieurs Verpey, Troy, Morane, Lynch, Connolly, Ryan, Quigley, Mullet et Krum… ! »  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, en réponse à la demande de Dumbledore. Les joueurs, à la table des professeurs affichaient un large sourire, excepté Krum (qui paraissait toujours aussi bougon…).  
  
Finalement, Dumbledore instaura, à nouveau le silence.  
  
«- Merci… ! Bon, à présent, je laisse la parole à Ludovic Verpey… ! ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers l'intéressé.  
  
- Mes collègues et moi-même avons beaucoup apprécié passer ces quelques semaines avec vous… ! Vous vous êtes tous donnés à fond et ça a été une joie de vous apprendre tout ce que nous savons… ! Certains d'entre vous sont voués à un grand avenir dans le Quidditch, cela ne fait aucun doute… ! Au nom de mes collègues, je remercie donc tous les élèves, pour leur dynamisme et leur spontanéité durant ce stage, et le professeur Dumbledore pour nous avoir invités à y prendre part… ! Alors, je le répète, merci à vous tous…. ! »  
  
De nouveau applaudissements retentirent parmi les élèves, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux. La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la majorité des élèves allant demandés aux joueur des dédicaces, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir.  
  
Vers minuit, les élèves se rassemblèrent dans le Parc, pour le départ des neuf joueurs, avant de regagner leur dortoir respectif, où tous (Harry inclus) s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
  
  
Bon, franchement, ce chapitre est vraiment pas génial… ! D'abord il fait que cinq pages et puis il est nul mais j'avais pas envie de me lancer dans des descriptions de matchs, pour l'instant… ! Mais vous découvrirez rapidement la raison d'être de ce stage… !  
  
Chapitre suivant : Une rentrée surprenante, avec une petite "mise en bouche" qui, j'espère, vous plaira… :  
  
" Tout le monde observait le groupe des nouveaux élèves qui, s'avançaient, timidement, en suivant le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'à la table des professeurs, devant laquelle ils s'alignèrent, sous les regards des autres élèves.  
  
«- Eh, regarde ! s'exclama soudain Ron, en désignant une fille brune aux yeux bleus sombres qui dénotait du groupe des nouveaux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait onze ans… !  
  
- Elle doit avoir notre âge… ! confirma Hermione, en observant la jeune fille avec attention. Elle doit sûrement venir d'une autre école… ! Je dirai l'Institut de Salem, l'école des Etats-Unis… ! suggéra-t-elle.  
  
- En tout cas, elle est plutôt mignonne… ! commenta distraitement Ron.  
  
- Ron… ! s'indigna son amie. Tu ne la connais même pas… ! Harry, ça ne va pas… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en réalisant que son camarade, jetant un regard à la nouvelle, avait esquissé un geste en direction de son front.  
  
- C'est rien… ! C'est simplement ma cicatrice qui… !  
  
- Justement, Harry… ! Le fait qu'elle te fasse mal, ce n'est pas "rien" comme tu le dis… ! Et… !  
  
- Eh, la Répartition va commencer… ! » s'exclama Ginny qui assise un peu plus loin, mis ainsi fin à leur conversation."  
  
Voilà, alors, j'espère que ça vous dit… !  
  
  
  
Bon, pour les petits mots…  
  
Sailor Digitale… : EN effet, c à cause de Ron… ! Pour l'oiseau, c un animagus mais, pour comrendre, il faudrait que tu lise HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie et tu auras la réponse  
  
Clem… ! Tiens, toi aussi t'as le bac… ? Eh bien, tu vas être servie  
  
Hermione 359 : Non, c'est pas Elsa… ! 


	10. Une rentrée surprenante

Alors, vu que le chapitre 12 est pas génial, je sors, dans la foulée, le chapitre 13 qui est, quand même, beaucoup mieux… ! Et, pourtant, il est deux heures du matin et j'écris ça en me passant en boucle les musiques de John Williams (je sais qu'il y a mieux comme musique mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir écouter ça… !) Au fait, dans ce chapitre, s'il y a des amateurs de Sirius et Remus, ils seront TRES présent, à partir de ce chapitre… !  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… mais à JKR… !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry démoralise toujours, mais plus pour très longtemps… ! La fin du stage et du mois d'août, en TRES abrégé… !  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : De nombreuses surprises… ! De nouveaux élèves, de nouveaux profs… !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)  
  
1.1 Chapitre 13 : Une rentrée surprenante  
  
Le lendemain, les élèves se réveillèrent fort tard, pour découvrir que les autre professeurs étaient arrivés dans la matinée.  
  
La journée s'écoula rapidement, ponctuée de jeux, de révisions (pour Hermione, bien sûr) et de discussions plus ou moins animées. Si bien que l'heure du dîner arriva, sans que quiconque ait vu le temps passer. Tous revêtirent leurs uniformes scolaires (jusque là, étant encore en vacances, ils pouvaient garder des tenues plus "libres", avant de regagner la Grande Salle et se dispersèrent dans la pièce, s'installant à leur table respective, où étaient installés les fantômes attitrés de chaque maison.  
  
Ainsi, celui de Serpentard était le Baron Sanglant, un fantôme au visage émacié et à l'air sinistre et recouvert de tâches de sang (d'où son nom) et qui était le seul (avec Albus Dumbledore, et encore…) à avoir de l'autorité sur Peeves. Le fantôme de Poufsouffle était le Moine Gras, un petit moine au ventre rebondi et à l'air affable. Celui de Serdaigle était la Dame grise, une fantôme qui affichait toujours une expression triste et qui était si discrète qu'elle n'assistait aux festins de rentrée et de fin d'année que parce que le directeur l'y obligeait. Par contre, on la rencontrait plus régulièrement dans une salle de classe ou à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, quand à lui, était Sir Nicholas de Minsy Porpington, surnommé, par les élèves, Nick- Quasi-Sans-Tête, en raison de la décapitation bâclée, ce qui l'irritait énormément car ce détail (moins de deux centimètres de "peau" qui retenait sa tête à son corps) lui avait valut le refus du responsable quand il avait voulut adhérer au club fantomatique des chasseurs sans-tête. La fraise qu'il portait toujours autour du cou avait non seulement pour souligner le côté festif de la soirée mais aussi son rang, mais, surtout, d'empêcher sa tête de basculer sur le côté. Toujours aimable, il était constamment partant pour aider un élève.  
  
En temps normal, tous les élèves auraient dû arriver à bord du Poudlard Express (un train qui partait, le premier septembre, du Quai 9 ¾, une voie uniquement accessible aux sorciers, dans la Gare de King's Cross, à Londres) jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où les élèves de premières années partaient, avec Hagrid qui leurs faisait traverser, en barque, le lac de l'école, pour les conduire à Poudlard, tandis que les autres élèves regagnaient l'école à bord de diligences sans chevaux. Mais, cette année, tous les élèves entrant en deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année ayant tous (à part, peut-être, une ou deux exceptions) participés au stade, tous attendaient l'arrivée des nouveaux de premières années. Ceux-ci devaient prendre part à la Cérémonie de Répartition pour connaître leur maison.  
  
«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'impatienta Ron, jetant un regard agacé à sa montre. J'ai faim, moi… !  
  
- Le Poudlard Express a peut-être eut du retard… ! suggéra Hermione. Et essaye d'être un peu plus patient… ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne vont pas tarder… ! »  
  
A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, ramenant le silence dans la pièce.  
  
Tout le monde observait le groupe des nouveaux élèves qui, s'avançaient, timidement, en suivant le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'à la table des professeurs, devant laquelle ils s'alignèrent, sous les regards des autres élèves.  
  
«- Eh, regarde ! s'exclama soudain Ron, en désignant une fille brune aux yeux bleus sombres qui dénotait du groupe des nouveaux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait onze ans… !  
  
- Elle doit avoir notre âge… ! confirma Hermione, en observant la jeune fille avec attention. Elle doit sûrement venir d'une autre école… ! Je dirai l'Institut de Salem, l'école des Etats-Unis… ! suggéra-t-elle.  
  
- En tout cas, elle est plutôt mignonne… ! commenta distraitement Ron.  
  
- Ron… ! s'indigna son amie. Tu ne la connais même pas… ! Harry, ça ne va pas… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en réalisant que son camarade, jetant un regard à la nouvelle, avait esquissé un geste en direction de son front.  
  
- C'est rien… ! C'est simplement ma cicatrice qui… !  
  
- Justement, Harry… ! Le fait qu'elle te fasse mal, ce n'est pas "rien" comme tu le dis… ! Et… !  
  
- Eh, la Répartition va commencer… ! » s'exclama Ginny qui assise un peu plus loin, mis ainsi fin à leur conversation.  
  
Les trois amis reportèrent leur attention vers la table des professeurs, devant laquelle le professeur McGonagall avait déposé un tabouret à trois pieds et un vieux chapeau usé par le temps et raccommodé à divers endroits. Malgré son aspect passablement miteux, tout le monde fixait le Choixpeau Magique avec attention. Une fente s'ouvrit alors, à la surprise des nouveaux, dans le bas du chapeau qui commença à chanter…  
  
« Et nous voilà tous réunis  
  
Pour déterminer, aujourd'hui,  
  
L'avenir des nouveaux élèves  
  
Qui assureront la relève.  
  
Ainsi, veuillez prêter attention  
  
A la Cérémonie de répartition,  
  
Car le choix de votre maison  
  
Ne sera pas sans répercussion  
  
Sur vos sept prochaines années  
  
Que vous passerez, à Poudlard, à étudier.  
  
Si vous êtes, courageux, hardis et forts,  
  
Vous porterez sans efforts  
  
Les couleurs rouges et or  
  
De la maison de Gryffondor.  
  
Si vous êtes justes, loyaux et travailleurs,  
  
Le jaune et le noir seront vos couleurs  
  
Car à Poufsouffle, vous irez  
  
Grâce à vos qualités.  
  
Si vous êtes sages et réfléchis  
  
Vous finirez, sans soucis  
  
Chez les Serdaigle et ceux  
  
En bronze et bleu.  
  
Enfin, si vous êtes roublards, malins,  
  
Et que vous parvenez toujours à vos fins  
  
Serpentard vous ira comme un gant  
  
Avec ses couleurs verte et argent.  
  
Alors, pour savoir où vous irez,  
  
Posez moi sur votre tête sans cillez  
  
Et le Choixpeau magique décidera  
  
En fonction de ce qu'il y découvrira,  
  
De la maison qui vous correspondra le mieux  
  
Car je prend mes décisions très au sérieux… ! »  
  
(Nda : Bon, je sais, j'suis pas très douée pour ce genre de truc… ! Moi et les rimes, c'est pas trop ça… !)  
  
Le Choixpeau Magique salua l'assemblée, sous les applaudissements de son "public".  
  
« Bien ! commença McGonagall, lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la Grande Salle, en dépliant un rouleau de parchemin. Nous allons donc procéder à la Cérémonie de Répartition. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous asseyerez sur ce tabouret en posant le Choixpeau sur votre tête… ! Azerty Eléonore… ! »  
  
Une petite rousse émergea, d'un pas hésitant, de la file des nouveaux élèves et s'avança, timidement, vers le Choixpeau, qu'elle posa sur sa tête, s'exécutant aux instructions de la directrice-adjointe.  
  
« POUFSOUFFLE ! » décida le Choixpeau.  
  
Eléonore enleva le chapeau et rejoignit, beaucoup plus calmement, la table de sa nouvelle maison où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie.  
  
«- Beauvillier, Andréa… ! reprit McGonagall  
  
- SERDAIGLE !  
  
- Bondini, Elvin !  
  
SERPENTARD !  
  
- Chang, Emilie… ! »  
  
Harry, surprit, porta son attention sur Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, avant de fixer à nouveau la fillette qui venait d'être appelé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Emilie et Cho étaient sœurs car elles se ressemblaient presque parfaitement.  
  
« SERDAIGLE ! » décida le Choixpeau, au plus grand soulagement, visiblement, des deux sœurs.  
  
Emilie rejoignit gaiement la table et s'assit à côté de sa sœur. La cérémonie de répartition suivait son cours. "Erikson, Joanne" fut la première à être envoyée à Gryffondor, rapidement suivie par "Erikson, Joanny" et "Erikson, Jonathan".  
  
«- Des triplés… ! commenta Hermione. C'est bien la première fois que des triplés arrivent à l'école, et que, en plus, ils finissent tous les trois dans la même maison… !  
  
- Bah, Fred et Georges ont bien été, tous les deux, à Gryffondor… ! » rétorqua Ron.  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau magique qui passait d'un élève à un autre, devant la table des professeurs.  
  
Il ne resta, bientôt, plus qu'une seule élève.  
  
« Dawson, Julia ! » lança alors McGonagall.  
  
La jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus sombres, s'avança, hésitante, vers la professeur et le Choixpeau. Harry ressentit, à nouveau, une douleur lui traverser le front. Tout le monde, excepté Harry, avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui, avait, à présent, mis le Choixpeau. Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, où il put apercevoir l'expression sceptique de Dumbledore qui fixait Julia, les sourcils froncés. Un silence, plus qu'inhabituel, s'était installé dans la Grande Salle et Harry reporta son attention sur la nouvelle qui semblait parlementer avec le Choixpeau. Celui-ci, visiblement, hésitait. Ce petit manège dura cinq bonnes minutes. McGonagall adressa un regard surpris à Dumbledore qui acquiesça discrètement. A ce moment-là, le Choixpeau délivra son verdict.  
  
« Gryffondor ! » lâcha-t-il, l'air pas convaincu.  
  
La jeune fille enleva le Choixpeau et rejoignit la table de Gryffondor, sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades, mettant ainsi fin au malaise qui régnait, jusqu'à présent, dans la Grande Salle. Même Ron paraissait séduit par la jeune fille. McGonagall roula son parchemin et allait quitter la pièce avec le Choixpeau, lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella et lui demanda quelque chose. Celle-ci approuva et se dirigea vers la sortie, en faisant un petit détour par la table de ses élèves.  
  
« Potter, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir à son bureau, après le Banquet, avant que vous ne regagniez votre Salle Commune ! » murmura-t- elle, en passant près de Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
Le jeune garçon acquiesça discrètement, intrigué, et le professeur e Métamorphose continua son chemin, comme si de rien n'était, et quitta la Grande Salle. Mais personne n'avait remarqué ce petit "manège" car tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour Julia, assise à l'autre bout de la table, et avec qui la quasi-totalité des garçons essayaient d'entamer la conversation. Harry nota que le "face à face" avec le Choixpeau avait dû la marquer car elle était très pâle et avait perdue son sourire.  
  
«- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit le Choixpeau, pour la mettre dans cet état ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
- J'en sais rien ! » répondit celui-ci, songeur.  
  
Le silence s'installa parmi la foule des élèves quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Harry sortit de ses réflexions, pour porter son attention sur le directeur de l'école.  
  
« Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, à tous ceux que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir lors du stage, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t-il. Je voudrais, de plus, vous rappeler certains points. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite est, bien entendu, toujours interdite aux élèves. Je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, sont, cette année également, annulées, par mesure de sécurité… ! De plus, je dois vous annoncer un petit changement en ce qui concerne le Tournoi de Quidditch de cette année… ! Non, je vous rassure, il n'est pas annulé, du moins pour l'instant… ! assura-t-il, amusé, en voyant l'air effaré de la grande majorité des élèves. Cependant, le tournoi inter-collège n'aura pas lieu à Beauxbâtons comme prévu, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette année, la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch Junior a été remise en place, après vingt ans d'absence… Et que notre école y sera représentée, je l'espère avec brio, par certains de nos joueurs, qui ont déjà été sélectionnés lors du stage mais dont les noms ne seront annoncés que dans quelques jours… ! »  
  
Des acclamations ravies retentirent dans toute la salle.  
  
«- C'est GENIAL, Harry !!! Notre école va participer à la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch Junior ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Je suis prête à parier que tu fera partit de l'équipe… ! ajouta gaiement Hermione. Ca va être super… ! »  
  
Dumbledore dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, avant de parvenir à ramener le silence dans la salle.  
  
« Je vois que cette nouvelle vous plaît… ! lança-t-il en souriant. Mais, bien sûr, j'ajoute que toute l'école sera, bien sûr conviée à accompagner l'équipe… ! Et pour ceux qui souhaitaient absolument voir Beauxbâtons, je signale, au passage, que certains des matchs y auront lieux… ! Et la Coupe commencera le premier mars et la finale aura lieu le vingt-huit juin… ! continua-t-il. Revenant, à présent, à Poudlard, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur les nouveaux arrivants… ! Pour satisfaire les curieux, Julia Dawson a été transférée de l'Institut de Salem ("Je vous l'avais bien dit… !" commenta Hermione) où elle a suivie ses cinq premières années d'études… ! Elle entrera donc en sixième année… ! Et, en ce qui concerne le corps enseignant, deux nouveaux professeurs viendront grossir nos rangs… ! Avant tout, sachez que le professeur Binns a enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite… ! »  
  
De nouvelles exclamations de joie retentirent parmi les élèves… !!! En effet, Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école et ses cours n'étaient pas réputés pour être très passionnant. En fait, les élèves les appelaient, communément, "les heures de siestes gratuites" car seul les élèves les plus assidus (comme Hermione) parvenaient à suivre convenablement le cours sans s'endormir ou jouer au pendu ou au morpion dans leurs cahiers… !  
  
« De plus, le professeur Serra n'a, malheureusement, pas pû être des nôtres cette année… ! poursuivit-il sombrement. En ce qui concerne les nouveaux enseignants, nous avons décidés de créer un peu de suspense en ne vous permettant pas de les découvrir tout de suite, à table… ! Alors, si vous le voulez bien, nous commencerons par celui qui s'occupera de l'Histoire de la Magie… ! A la demande de la plupart des parents et de la plus grande majorité d'entre vous ! lança-t-il, en adressant un regard on ne peut plus clair aux Serpentard. Et vu comment vous aviez aimés, dans l'ensemble, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il y a trois ans, j'ai réussis à convaincre le professeur Lupin de revenir et d'accepter ce poste… ! »  
  
De vives exclamations de joie retentirent parmi les élèves, plus particulièrement chez les Gryffondor, lorsque Remus Lupin pénétra dans la salle, par une petite porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs.  
  
«- Lupin est revenu… ? s'exclama Ron. C'est génial… !  
  
- Ca tu l'as dit… ! » approuva Harry, enchanté par la tournure des évènements.  
  
Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça… Les trois amis, imités par leurs camarades, réservèrent une grande ovation au nouveau professeur qui affichait un grand sourire, en gagnant sa place, près du professeur McGonagall (qui était revenue).  
  
« Eh, regarde un peu Rogue… ! » chuchota Ron.  
  
Harry porta son attention sur l'autre extrémité de la table des professeurs. Severus Rogue avait soudain pâlit en découvrant la nomination de ce nouveau professeur. Visiblement, les professeurs, en dehors de Dumbledore et McGonagall, n'étaient pas au courant mais tous, à part le Maître des Potions, en avaient l'air enchantés… ! Mais Rogue avaient les lèvres plus serrées que d'habitude et adressa un regard noir à Remus qui l'ignora royalement. L'attention de Harry revint sur son nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie qui lui adressa un sourire complice.  
  
« Passons à présent à la nomination de l'enseignement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cette année… ! reprit Dumbledore, imposant, une fois de plus, le silence aux élèves. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir accueillir le professeur… Black qui a accepté bien volontiers le poste… ! »  
  
Cette fois, Rogue manqua de tomber de sa chaise à ses paroles (Encore heureux qu'il a le cœur solide sinon, il se ferait une crise cardiaque…). Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu… ! Un silence stupéfait suivit cette déclaration puis, sur l'initiative (bien évidemment) des trois amis, une véritable ovation accueillie l'arrivée de leur nouveau professeur. Celui-ci adressa un grand sourire aux élèves, et plus particulièrement à son filleul, avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs, sous le regard meurtrier de Rogue, qu'il ignora délibérément. Malgré "l'accord" que Dumbledore les avait obligé à passer, trois ans plus tôt, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à accepter l'autre…  
  
«- Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… ! s'exclama Harry. Sirius, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… !  
  
- Eh ben, tu va être bien entouré cette année… ! observa Hermione.  
  
- Ca c'est sûr… ! Et vous avez vu la tête de Rogue… ?  
  
- C'est sûr que ça doit être le bouquet, pour lui… ! approuva Harry. Sirius détenteur du poste qu'il lorgne depuis tant d'années… ! L'année risque d'être intéressante… !  
  
- Ca, je n'en doute pas… ! approuva Hermione. N'empêche, je ne pensais pas qu'il soit aussi bien accepté, malgré son innocence… !  
  
- Ben tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire pour ça… ! Même sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y a pas eu de problème… ! rétorqua paisiblement Harry.  
  
- Oui, je… !  
  
- Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire ! reprit, une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore, interrompant ainsi Hermione. Bon appétit à tous… ! »  
  
Sur ce, il se rassit et les plats d'or se remplirent de mets divers et appétissants.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Eh, Harry, on t'attendra dans la Salle Commune… ! lança Hermione, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, une fois le festin terminé.  
  
- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure… ! » répliqua Harry en quittant ses deux amis en haut de l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Il s'engagea dans un couloir qui devait le mener au bureau directorial.  
  
« Eh, Harry ! »  
  
Celui-ci se figea et se tourna, en souriant, vers Sirius, qui le rejoignit rapidement.  
  
«- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore ! expliqua-t-il. Et toi aussi, je suppose… !  
  
- En effet… ! confirma Harry, alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Tu es au courant pour la nouvelle élève… ? Le Choixpeau a mit cinq minutes avant de se décider… !  
  
- Cinq minutes ? s'étonna Sirius. En temps normal, le Choixpeau ne met pas tant de temps… !  
  
- Hum ! Alors, Sirius, ça te fait quoi d'être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ?  
  
- J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je vais enseigner… ! Surtout cette matière… ! Si on m'avait dit, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard que je finirai par me retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau professoral ben… je n'y aurai jamais crû… ! Je m'étais pourtant promis que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne serai professeur… ! Remus pourrait te le certifier… ! D'ailleurs, t'aurai dû voir la tête qu'il a tiré quand je lui ai dit que j'avais accepté la proposition de Dumbledore… ! Et puis, je ne pensais pas avoir une opportunité aussi tôt… ! Mais bon, je ferai mes premiers essais demain… ! On verra bien ce que ça donne… !  
  
- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne devras pas commencer avec les Serpentard… ! Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour gâcher les cours… ! Même si je sais très bien que tu ne te laisseras sûrement pas avoir par Malefoy et compagnie… ! commenta Harry, en souriant.  
  
- Ah bah ça… ! Je vais les faire baver ces gosses… ! Avec eux, pas de cadeaux… ! Et tu peux être sûr que je ne me gênerai pas pour remettre à sa place ce morveux de Malefoy… ! rétorqua-t-il. Au fait, Harry, pendant les cours, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse des faveurs, surtout dans cette matière… ! Tu auras droit au même "traitement" que tes camarades… ! On est bien d'accord… ?  
  
- Oh je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des avantages par rapport aux autres… ! » assura Harry.  
  
Sirius lui adressa un regard en coin. Visiblement, son filleul avait retrouvé le normal et son entrain habituel.  
  
«- Au fait, j'ai commencé à m'attaquer à la recherche de mon animal… ! ajouta Harry, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Et ça avance ?  
  
- En tout cas j'ai déjà réfléchit sur mes qualités et défauts, mais sans plus… !  
  
- De toute façon, c'est la partie la plus dure… ! La découverte de son animal est la phase la plus longue… ! C'est ce qui nous a prit le plus de temps, d'ailleurs… ! observa Sirius. Ah, on y est… ! s'interrompit-il, en atteignant une statue représentant une Gargouille de pierre. Glace à la cacahuète… ! » lança-t-il, à l'adresse de la statue qui pivota, devant l'air abasourdi de Harry.  
  
L'adolescent avait beau connaître le goût du directeur de l'école où les friandises et desserts moldus, s'il avait été seul, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé à un tel mot de passe.  
  
«- Après toi, Harry ! l'invita Sirius, en lui désignant l'entrée.  
  
- Merci… ! » répondit-il, en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau, la Gargouille reprenant sa place initiale une fois qu'ils s'y furent engagés.  
  
Tous deux atteignirent une porte en chêne massive à laquelle Sirius frappa.  
  
« Entrez ! » lança la voix du directeur.  
  
Sirius ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser son filleul entrer, en premier, dans la vaste pièce circulaire, avant de le suivre, en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Harry jeta un regard au bureau directorial qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Les anciens directeurs de l'école dormaient toujours dans leur cadre d'or (à croire qu'ils ne font que ça…), le Choixpeau magique reposait sur une étagère et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor (que Harry avait tiré du Choixpeau lors de sa deuxième année) était exposée dans une vitrine. Un feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée derrière le bureau massif où Dumbledore était assis et sur lequel un Phénix ( un oiseau, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, de la taille d'un cygne, au plumage rouge et or et aux yeux noirs et brillants) était posé, se laissant caresser par son maître. Le Phénix apercevant les nouveaux venus émit quelques notes chaleureuse et sautilla sur le bureau.  
  
« Salut Fumseck… ! » lança Harry en caressant la tête écarlate de l'animal.  
  
Depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard, un lien s'était formé entre le Phénix et lui. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Fumseck n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance aux gens. Par la suite, Harry avait appris que la plume que contenait sa baguette (tout comme celle de Voldemort) avait été prise au Phénix.  
  
L'adolescent, se rappelant la raison de sa présence, porta son attention sur le directeur qui l'observait, les lueurs orangées du feu venant se refléter sur ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry réalisa que, ainsi, le directeur paraissait encore plus vieux qu'en temps normal, une année passer avec le retour de la menace de Voldemort l'avait encore plus marqué. En fait, Harry n'avait réellement prit connaissance de l'âge, des plus avancés, de Dumbledore que lors de sa quatrième année.  
  
« Asseyez-vous ! les invita le directeur de l'école, en désignant deux sièges. Bon, Harry, comme tu as pû le remarquer, j'ai engagé Remus et Sirius comme professeurs… ! Tous deux, principalement, seront chargés de veiller sur toi durant l'année à venir… ! De plus, avec eux, nous vous encadrerons, tes deux amis et toi, lors des cours intensifs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont je t'avais parlé lors de ton arrivée ici… ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça, mais fut quelque peu surpris d'apprendre qu'il aurait Dumbledore comme professeur (celui-ci avait déjà été professeur de Métamorphose, à l'époque où Voldemort (qui était alors Tom Elvis Jedusor) étudiait à Poudlard, plus de cinquante ans auparavant, avant de devenir directeur de l'école, l'année où les Maraudeurs avaient fait leur rentrée à Poudlard.), en plus de Sirius et Remus. Pourtant, il était vrai que, étant considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore était sûrement le mieux placé pour apprendre à Harry, Ron et Hermione, tous les moyens pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Revenant à la réalité, Harry reporta son attention sur les paroles du directeur.  
  
«- Sinon, Harry, je voulais te parler de la nouvelle élève, Julia Dawson, qui a été envoyé à Gryffondor… ! Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, le Choixpeau a mis un temps anormalement long pour se décider… ! Et j'ai crû remarquer que tu étais le seul à ne pas paraître enchanté par la décision du Choixpeau… !  
  
- En fait, quand elle est arrivée, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal… ! expliqua Harry. Pas du tout comme lorsque Voldemort est dans les parages ou mijote quelque chose, mais une douleur plus subtile… ! Il y a quelque chose chez cette fille qui ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas quoi… ! Même si elle n'a pas l'air spécialement mauvaise… !  
  
- Les apparences sont parfais trompeuses… ! observa Dumbledore. Rappelle-toi ce qui c'est passé avec Maugrey, il y a deux ans, ou avec Peter… ! »  
  
Sirius grommela quelque chose comme "Cette imbécile et pathétique créature, cette erreur de la nature … !", ou du moins, c'est ce que parvint à comprendre Harry. Sirius n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Peter ait trahis ses amis, comme ça, vendant les Potter à Voldemort et ruinant l'amitié qui avait unis les Maraudeurs et encore moins le fait que, par la faute de ce traître infâme, il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
  
Mais Harry comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas se fier qu'à l'apparence des gens… !  
  
«- Mais, Harry, je suis du même avis que toi, du fait que quelque chose est assez gênant chez cette jeune fille… ! Et je ne sais pas ce qu'a pû lui dire le Choixpeau mais elle semblait assez perturbée après, non ? continua Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui… ! Mais, en tout cas, tout le monde paraissait séduit par Julia… ! commenta Harry.  
  
- Hum… ! En tout cas, Harry, il va te falloir rester sur tes gardes cette année… ! Evites de rester seul avec la Miss Dawson…, au moins, tant que je n'aurai pas mis cette histoire au clair… ! Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui… ! »  
  
Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce, simplement briser par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée ou les bruissements des plumes de Fumseck qui avait regagné son perchoir d'or dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
« Sinon, Harry, tu as des questions ou quelque chose dont tu voudrais me, ou nous, parler… ? » reprit le directeur, au bout d'un moment.  
  
Harry réfléchit rapidement et allait répondre que non, lorsqu'il repensa à son attitude des plus déplorables de la veille.  
  
«- Ben, en fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu, hier, alors que vous vouliez m'aider… ! lâcha-t-il.  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, c'était compréhensif… ! Tout ce que tu as appris, en un après-midi représentait toute une vie dont tu ignorait tout et que tu n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître ! Il est normal que cela t'ait quelque peu perturbé… ! observa Dumbledore. Par contre, j'étais loin de m'attendre à cela te provoque des cauchemars ou que cela te ferait revivre la nuit du drame… !  
  
- De toute façon, c'est passé… ! Hier soir je ne l'ai pas refait, ce cauchemar… !  
  
- Eh bien, je souhaite pour toi que ça continue comme ça car je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce ne doit pas être des plus agréables… ! commenta Dumbledore. En tout cas, je suis content de savoir que tu as repris le dessus… !  
  
- Au fait, professeur, à propos de la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch…, comment les membres de l'équipe seront-ils sélectionnés… ? se renseigna Harry.  
  
- Et bien, ils ont déjà été sélectionnés… ! On nous a annoncé ce "changement de programme" à la mi-août… ! Et, à votre insu, Messieurs Troy, Morane, Verpey, Lynch, Krum, Mullet, Ryan et Connolly ont choisi les joueurs qui composeraient l'équipe officielle et celle suppléante… ! Les noms des joueurs seront annoncés d'ici quelques semaines… ! Je n'ai aucune idée des élèves qu'ils ont choisi, mais je suis certain que tu feras partie de l'équipe principale… ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où Aidan Lynch et Viktor Krum m'ont parlés de toi, pendant le stage… ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, pour masquer son trouble, quelque peu flatté. Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa. Sirius continuait à grommeler contre ces "rats en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance". Harry sourit, en songeant que si Sirius se retrouvait face à Peter, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau du traître… !  
  
«- Bon, Harry, j'pense qu'il est temps que tu regagnes la Tour des Gryffondor… ! reprit Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, étant donné que tu as cours demain… ! Et, n'oublie pas, en cas de besoin, tu peux toujours compter sur Sirius ou Remus, ou venir me trouver… !  
  
- D'accord ! Au revoir professeur… ! conclut Harry en se levant.  
  
- Et essaie de bien te reposer ce soir car demain risque d'être une dure journée… ! ajouta le directeur. Et, Sirius, j'aurai encore quelque mots à te dire… ! Sirius… ! »  
  
Celui-ci sortit de ses réflexions. Harry sourit.  
  
«- Vous disiez quelque chose ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Effectivement, je disais que je voulais que tu restes encore un peu car j'avais à te parler… ! Et, en plus, Harry s'en va… ! »  
  
Harry ayant souhaiter une bonne soirée à son parrain, quitta le bureau directorial, et redescendit l'escalier pour regagner le couloir. Là, il reprit la direction de la Tour des Gryffondor, où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Il leur résuma rapidement ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, à propos de Julia.  
  
«- Hum ! Et il n'a pas tort de dire ça… ! commenta Hermione. Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas chez cette fille… !  
  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, Hermione… ! rétorqua Ron. Julia est chouette… !  
  
- Ron… ! Tu délire complètement… ! répliqua Hermione. Je te dis qu'elle doit avoir des origines Vélanes (comme Fleur Delacour) car tous les garçons, toi y compris, excepté Harry, sont transis d'admiration devant elle. Et tu ne lui as parlé que deux minutes, et encore c'était "Euh… ! Je… ! Je… ! Tu… !" Elle a dû te prendre pour un retardé incapable d'aligner une phrase complète, plutôt qu'autre chose… !  
  
- Bon, moi, j'vais me coucher ! intervint Harry, sentant venir une nouvelle dispute. Bonne nuit… ! »  
  
Il avait à peine mit un pied dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons que leur querelle éclata. Il soupira et regagna son dortoir où il se changea rapidement, avant de se mettre au lit. Il jeta un regard au cadre posé sur sa table de chevet.  
  
« Je vous aime ! » murmura-t-il, avant d'enlever ses lunettes et d'éteindre la lumière.  
  
Il s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvés ?  
  
Clem, je réponds à ta question sur l'utilité du stage ? 


	11. Premiers cours

            Salut, me revoilà avec le chapitre 14… ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je continue à poster les chapitres vu que vous êtes « gentils avec moi » ! 

            Mais, pour ceux qui ont pas lu HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie, je vous fait un rapide résumé des grosses actions (Dès qu'il arrive à Poudlard, Harry découvre une chouette effraie, plutôt étrange qui lui apporte des lettres anonymes… ! A Halloween, après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres près de Poudlard, on découvre la chouette, en compagnie d'un cerf…, mais Harry ne voit pas ça… ! Entre temps, est lancé une coupe de Quidditch inter-collège (entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang) ! A Noël, Harry reçoit une petite pierre dorée, toujours anonymement (pierre qui se révélera, par la suite, être celle des Gryffondor) ! L'année se poursuit avec l'annulation, puis la reprise du tournoi, la disparition de Rogue, toujours des lettres ici et là, un rêve de Harry où il découvre que Dumbledore est son arrière-grand père, le renvoi de Dumbledore, l'attaque de Voldemort qui s'en suit, la confrontation Harry/Voldemort dans la forêt interdite (Là, Harry est sauvé de l'AK par un « sortilège ultime » (p'tite invention de Dumbledore) et découvre celui qui l'a sauvé (j'pense que, par le cerf, vous avez deviné qui c'est…), un nouveau face-à-face avec Voldemort), réveil à l'infirmerie, la finale du Tournoi opposant Gryffondor à une des équipes de Durmstrang (pour le "fun", petit face à face Harry-Krum) et, finalement qu'il a été protégé par la pierre, que lui avait envoyé son père (par le biais de la chouette) [Dumbledore l'avait fait revenir grâce à une potion de son invention, mais pour l'année]. Harry retrouve, l'espace d'une heure, ses deux parents (et oui, Lily a débarquée entre temps, mais personne a été capable de m'en donner la raison (il y a que moi qui le sait…)), avant qu'ils ne "repartent"… ! Finalement, à la fin de l'année, Harry reçoit une lettre par une chouette blanche (qui n'est pas Hedwige) de ses parents, avec une photo (celle qu'il regarde au débu de HP et ses Anges Gardiens… !) Voilà ! Bon, j'sais pas si c très clair… !

            Alors, avant tout, un grand, grand merci à **_Clem_**, **_dumbledore_** et **_Hermione 359_** et à Dixie! (et les petits mots, sont comme d'hab, à la fin…)

**__**

**_Disclaimer _**: Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… mais à JKR… !

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et ses Anges gardiens

**_Auteur_** : Cécilia 

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Une nouvelle élève, Julia Dawson, entre en sixième année à Gryffondor. Curieusement, la cicatrice de Harry lui fait mal, depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci. Dumbledore demande à Harry de rester vigilant. Et Sirius et Remus deviennent professeurs, le premier de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le second d'Histoire de la Magie…

**_Résumé de ce chapitre_** : Remise des emplois du temps et journée des plus agréables et sans soucis… !

            Allez, bonne lecture… ! (enfin, j'espère…)

Chapitre 14 : Premier jour de cours 

Des arbres, des arbres partout, à perte de vue… L'obscurité rend les lieux encore plus lugubres, menaçants, étouffants. Un mouvement soudain. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui avance précipitamment.

            Un bipède…

            Cette pensée traverse l'esprit rusé de la créature qui, précautionneusement, s'avance, de sorte qu'elle aperçoit, fugitivement, en contrebas, une mince silhouette qui court entre les arbres.

            Une proie facile… ! Et intéressante… !

            Il serait facile d'en finir avec ce "bipède", mais la créature qui l'observe ne bouge pas, hésitante. Elle n'amorce pas un geste agressif envers le jeune homme qui se trace un chemin au cœur de cette forêt où bien des gens n'oseraient pas s'aventurer. Elle se contente de le suivre, silencieusement.

            Tu ne dois pas céder à tes instincts… ! intervint une autre voix. Tu dois être plus fort qu'eux… ! Il va avoir besoin de ton aide… ! Pour trouver ce qu'il est… !

            Pourquoi faire ?

            Il est seul, il l'a toujours été… ! Sa personnalité s'accorde avec la tienne… !

            La créature continuait à suivre, passant lestement d'un arbre à l'autre, sans un son, ce qu'elle considérait comme une "proie", se rapprochant peu à peu de la silhouette qui courrait en dessous d'elle. 

            Il ne manque pas de courage pour s'aventurer jusque là… !

            Ca n'en fait aucun doute… ! Il en a plus que quiconque peut l'imaginer… !

            Le bipède s'était arrêté, à l'entrée d'une clairière, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. La créature, se fondant dans l'ombre des arbres, les yeux étincelants, s'arrêta sur une large branche, observant plus en détail le jeune homme. 

            Vas-y ! C'est le moment où jamais… !

            La créature ne bougea pas d'un poil, assise sur la branche, réfléchissant rapidement. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes restait toujours immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose…

            Il sens que quelque chose doit se passer ici… ! Il sait que tu dois aller le trouver… ! En ce lieu… !

            Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon choix… ?

J'en suis persuadé… ! Alors, fait ce que tu as à faire… !

* * * * *

            « Eh, Harry… ! Debout… ! »

            L'adolescent se réveilla d'un bond, pour découvrir le visage flou de Ron penché au dessus de lui.

            «- Ok… ! J'me lève… ! marmonna-t-il, en attrapant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

             - J't'attends dans la Salle Commune… ! » répondit Ron, avant de quitter la pièce.

            Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit, repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais il n'y trouvait aucune explication… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son rêve se passait dans une forêt et que trois "personnes" y participaient, mais leur identité restait assez vague…

            Il se passa les mains sur le visage, se leva, attrapa ses affaires et partit se laver. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il retrouvait Ron et Hermione qui, semble-t-il, l'attendait impatiemment. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry devina que leur dispute de la veille avait mal fini car ses deux amis ne s'adressaient pas un mot et se fusillaient du regard… Harry, un peu agacé, par leurs querelles incessantes, s'efforça d'ignorer leur manège et tous trois quittèrent la Tour des Gryffondor.

* * * * *

            La Grande Salle était plus bruyante que d'habitude, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Une vive agitation y régnait. Les trois "amis" gagnèrent la table de leur maison qui, comme à son habitude, était pour beaucoup dans le tumulte général. En s'asseyant à sa place, Harry rencontra le regard de son parrain, assis, à la table des professeurs, à côté de Remus. Sirius lui adressa un regard complice et l'adolescent lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la table de sa maison.

            Son regard se posa sur la nouvelle, Julia Dawson, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, entourée de toute une ribambelle de garçons. Elle paraissait soucieuse, jouant distraitement avec sa cuillère. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas et détourna le regard, ignorant la brève douleur qui lui traversa le front. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille, mais quoi… ?

            « Nos emplois du temps… ! » intervint soudain, Hermione, en le sortant de ses pensées.

            Harry se tourna vers son amie qui portait un paquet de feuille. Visiblement, en tant que Préfète, elle avait été chargée de distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves de Gryffondor. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil au sien.

Emploi du temps des élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor (H.Potter) 

        jours

heure           

LUNDI

MARDI

MERCREDI

JEUDI

VENDREDI

9.00-9.55

DCFM

Potions (Serpentard)

Divination

Botanique (Poufsouffle)

Métamorphose

9.55-10.50

Potions (Serpentard)

Enchantements (Serdaigle)

10.50-11.00

Récréation

11.00-11.55

Enchantements (Serdaigle)

DCFM (Serpentard)

SaCM (Serpentard)

Potions (Serpentard)

11.55-13.00

Déjeuner

13.00-13.55

Métamorphose

Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Serpentard)

Enchantements (Serdaigle)

Divination

Histoire de la Magie

13.55-14.50

Histoire de la Magie

Histoire de la Magie

Astronomie (théorie)

14.50-15.00

Récréation

15.00-15.55

Botanique (Poufsouffle)

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Métamorphose

DCFM

Cours intensifs de DCFM

15.55-16.50

Enchantements (Serdaigle)

17.00-18.00

Entraînements de Quidditch

Entraînements de Quidditch

18.00-19.00

Astronomie

            «- Génial… ! s'enthousiasma Ron. On commence par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… !

             - Ouais… ! On va avoir Sirius, pour son tout premier cours… ! observa, en souriant, Harry. Ca promet… !

             - Eh, on aura aussi Lupin aujourd'hui… ! ajouta Ron. En tout cas, je sens que je vais adorer le lundi… ! On n'a ni Potions ni Divination, on n'est pas avec les Serpentard et on a de supers cours… !

             - En plus d'Enchantement, de Botanique et de nos entraînements de Quidditch… ! poursuivit Harry. Par contre, la journée du mardi ne sera pas des plus passionnantes… ! Potion puis Soins aux Créatures Magiques, toujours avec les Serpentard… ! Mais la journée se finit bien… !

             - C'est sûr… ! Donc, la journée est acceptable… ! commenta Ron. Eh, c'est une impression où le nombre de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne cessent d'augmenter… ?

             - Vu les circonstances, je trouve que c'est normal… ! répliqua Harry.

             - Mais, on a… huit heures de cours dans cette discipline, et en comptant les cours intensifs… ! annonça Ron, après s'être lancé dans un rapide calcul. On en a au moins une heure tous les jours… !

             - Mais si tu regardes, on a autant d'heures d'entraînement au Quidditch que de cours, de base, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ! commenta Harry, amusé par ce détail. Et puis, du coup, on a moins d'heures de Divination… !

             - Hum… ! Mais il en reste encore trois heures… ! rétorqua Ron.

             - Vous auriez dû faire comme moi… ! observa, sèchement, Hermione, en revenant. Abandonner la Divination et faire quelque chose de plus constructif, comme… !

             - L'Arithmancie… ! On sait ! la coupa, exaspéré, Ron. Tu comptes nous redire ça tous les ans ou quoi ? 

             - La Divination n'a aucun intérêt, c'est… !

             - Tu dis ça, simplement parce que c'est la seule matière où tu n'étais pas première de la classe… ! lança, crûment, Ron. La "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" n'admet pas d'échouer dans une quelconque discipline, alors elle se trouve des excuses… ! Au moins, la Divination, on a pas à se fatiguer… ! Et on a toujours des bonnes notes… !

             - Mais vous inventer vos prédictions… ! s'indigna Hermione.

             - Bah, et alors… ! Ca plaît à Trelawney et elle y voit que du feu… ! protesta Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est l'essentiel… ! Tu lui sort les pires catastrophes dans tes prémonitions et le tour est joué… !

             - Justement… ! Cette prof n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle parle… !

             - Bon… ! Ca suffit, tous les deux… ! » intervint Harry.

            Le ton de la voix de leur ami surpris Ron et Hermione qui interrompirent leur "conversation" pour se tourner vers Harry qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

            «- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos querelles puériles… ! lança-t-il. Ca ne vous mène à rien et le moment n'est pas le mieux choisi… ! Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il faut rester encore plus solidaire qu'avant… !

             - Mais c'est elle qui… !

             - Mais c'est Ron qui… !

             - Ca suffit, bon sang… ! les interrompit Harry. Avouez-vous vos sentiments une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en parle plus… ! »

            A ces mots, Hermione rougit et Ron baissa la tête. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, mais ils soupirèrent et décidèrent d'enterrer, momentanément, la hache de guerre…

            « Qui aime bien, châtie bien… ! » songea Harry, en jetant un regard à ses deux amis.

            Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui en ait parlé, Harry connaissait très bien que les sentiments que Ron et Hermione avaient l'un pour l'autre était bien plus que de la simple amitié… mais aucun d'eux ne voulait l'admettre… ! Finalement, le petit-déjeuner se finit dans la bonne humeur, simplement troublé par l'arrivée des hiboux porteurs de courrier.

            Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur salle de cours respective.

            Harry et ses camarades de classe gagnèrent, tout en discutant avec animation, leur première salle de cours et prirent place dans la salle, peu avant la sonnerie. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent juste devant le bureau professoral. Une fois assise, Hermione ouvrit son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se plongea dans sa lecture, sous le regard ambivalent de Ron qui grommela quelque chose comme "_Et la voilà repartit dans ses bouquins !_", tandis que Harry, choisissant de les ignorer, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Au même moment, Sirius surgit dans la salle, une minute avant que la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentisse…

            « Bon, je vois que tout le monde est déjà là… ! » commenta-t-il, tout en marchant jusqu'au bureau et en y jetant négligemment ses affaires, avant de s'asseoir sur un coin du meuble, pour jeter un regard rapide sur les élèves, tout en faisant l'appel.

            Harry lui adressa un sourire encourageant, lorsqu'il rencontra son regard. Sirius songea, l'espace d'un instant que, décidément, maintenant plus que jamais, il risquait d'avoir du mal à s'adapter à la ressemblance, de plus en plus flagrante, entre Harry et son père. Il se secoua mentalement pour se reprendre et prit la parole, en réalisant que tous les regards, curieux, étaient braqués sur lui.

                        «- Bon, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, je suis Sirius Black et j'ai été chargé, pour au moins cette année, de vous enseignez la Défense Contre les Force du Mal… ! commença-t-il, essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible, même si Harry se doutait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Cependant, je tiens, tout de suite, à mettre les choses au clair… !

             - Oh, oh… ! On croirait entendre McGonagall… ! Ou Rogue… ! souffla Ron.

             - Cette matière étant particulièrement importante, et encore plus, maintenant, par les temps qui courent…, je vous demanderai donc le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande application durant mes cours… ! C'est bien compris ? »

            Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement.

            «- Et ben, il plaisante pas… ! glissa Ron à Harry. Tu es sûr que c'est le Sirius qu'on connaît ? Parce que là, on dirait plutôt un mélange de Rogue et de McGonagall… ! L'horreur quoi… !

             - Je crois pas qu'il aimerait cette comparaison… ! murmura Harry, avec un léger sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur ce que disait son parrain.

             - Ce matin, on m'a donné un compte-rendu de ce que vous aviez fait durant l'année précédente… Donc, je pense, et le directeur est du même avis que moi, que, en deux ans, vous avez été assez initiés à la gravité des Sortilèges Impardonnables… ! Et que, donc, vous devriez être tous, plus ou moins, capable de les identifier, et de contrer l'Impérium, au cas où… ! Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers les élèves qui répondirent par la négative. Bon, dans ce cas, nous en reparleront un peu durant l'année… ! Mais nous nous intéresserons surtout à d'autres sort qui, eux, vous seront, sûrement, bien plus utiles… ! Cette années, nous verrons ainsi, entre autre, la "magie d'image" qui commence à être à la…"mode", ces derniers temps…, mais aussi des sortilèges défensifs, tels que le Patronus, probablement durant le mois d'octobre, ou les sortilèges de Stupéfixion. 

             - Ca, tu connais déjà, Harry… ! commenta Ron.

             - Hermione et toi aussi, que je sache… !

             - Pas celui du Patronus en tout cas… ! J'parie que tu es le seul de la classe, et même des élèves de notre niveau, à savoir en faire un… ! »

            Harry haussa les épaules, en signe de réponse, gêné. Il n'aimait pas trop ce rappel du fait que, pour sa propre protection, il avait été obligé pour beaucoup de chose, de prendre de l'avance sur les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il reporta son attention sur ce que disait Sirius.

            « Des questions ? » demanda-t-il. 

            Dean leva aussitôt la main.

            «- Euh, professeur… ! commença-t-il.

 - Il n'y a pas de professeur qui tienne… ! l'interrompit l'intéressé. Appelez-moi Sirius, tout simplement.

             - Alors, là, je reconnais enfin notre Sirius habituel… ! commenta Ron.

 - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander, Dean ? poursuivit Sirius.

             - Ben, c'était juste pour savoir si vous comptiez nous donner beaucoup de devoir pendant l'année ? »

            Tous le monde se tourna vers lui, interloqué par sa question. Sirius sourit.

            « Question intéressante, ma foi… ! commenta-t-il. Logiquement, je te répondrai que oui… ! Mais n'ayant pas été, moi-même, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, un grand adepte des devoirs, je vous donnerai, de temps en temps, des "petits trucs" à faire, du genre "aller se documenter sur tel ou tel sujet" ou "lire telle page du livre"… ! Enfin, après, tout dépendra de vous… ! Si vous faites trop  les marioles, vous aurez plus de devoirs… ! »

            Les élèves échangèrent un regard. Ron leva finalement la main.

            «- Oui, Ron ?

             - Ben, dans ce cas, j'imagine ce que risque d'avoir les Serpentard, comme devoirs… ! commenta-t-il.

             - Hum… ! Je sens que, de leur côté, ils risquent de me donner pas mal de travail… ! soupira Sirius. Bon, mais, pour l'instant, je n'y suis pas encore… ! Donc, comme je ne vous connais pas tous, je propose qu'on profite de ce cours pour faire plus ample connaissance et faire les dernières mises au point… ! »

* * * * *

            Au déjeuner, après le cours d'Enchantement avec les Serdaigle, les discussions allaient bon train sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

            «- J'adore ce prof… ! commenta Seamus. C'est la première fois qu'on l'a, mais il à l'air génial… ! Je sens que, cette année, j'vais adorer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ! 

             - Ouais… ! Il impose le calme dans la classe sans problème, comme McGonagall, mais il est beaucoup plus cool… ! approuva Dean. On commence à retrouver un peu de "normalité" dans nos profs de Défense depuis quelque temps, non… ? »

            Harry sourit, songeant que Sirius était loin d'être aussi "normal" que ces amis le pensaient, tous comme, trois ans plus tôt, les élèves étaient loin d'imaginer que le "normal" professeur Lupin était, en fait, un loup-garou… ! Mais, après tout, seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Rogue savaient qu'il était un Animagus… ! Et puis, il avait fait partit des Maraudeurs, une légende vivante dans l'histoire de Poudlard… ! Tout le monde en avait, au moins une fois, entendu parler… ! Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par l'intervention de Julia.

            «- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "on commence à retrouver un peu de "normalité, dans nos profs de Défense depuis quelques temps" ? demanda-t-elle.

             - Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là, avant… ! s'exclama Dean, ravi de l'occasion qu'il avait de lui parler. Ben, pour la version courte, on a eu des profs assez "spéciaux", durant nos quatre premières années… ! Il paraît que ce poste est maudit car, jusqu'à présent, personne n'a pû l'occuper plus d'un an… ! précisa-t-il. Donc, en première année, on a eu Quirrell, un professeur bégayant qui trimballait Tu-Sais-Qui sous le turban violet qu'il portait… ! Il est mort à la fin de l'année… ! Puis, on a eu Lockart… !

             - Ah oui, l'écrivain trop mignon ? 

             - Euh, oui… ! intervint Ron. Sauf que, en fait, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bellâtre plagiaire qui s'accaparait les gloires d'autres sorciers… ! Et, autant que je sache, il est pas près de recommencer vu qu'il fait toujours soigner son amnésie à Ste-Mangouste… ! ajouta-t-il, en ricanant.

             - Ensuite, en troisième année, on a eu Lupin… ! poursuivit Seamus.

             - Le prof d'Histoire de la Magie de cette année ?

             - Lui-même… ! Sauf que, en fait, c'était un loup-garou… ! annonça Dean.

             - Mais il est vraiment très sympa et qu'il n'y a aucune raisons de s'inquiéter sur ce point… ! ajouta, précipitamment, Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois avec Julia dans les parages, voyant l'air inquiet de celle-ci à l'annonce de Dean. Là preuve, tout le monde a souhaité son retour… !

             - Ouais… ! Bon, ensuite, en cinquième année, on a eu Maugrey Fol Œil, un ancien Auror carrément paranoïaque… ! continua Dean.

             - Sauf que, en fait, c'était un Mangemort qui avait prit l'apparence de Maugrey… ! précisa Ron.

             - Puis, en cinquième année, on a eu un prof comme les autres, Serra… ! Mais il a été tué durant les vacances… !

             - Hum… ! J'ai entendu quand Dumbledore en a parler… ! commenta Julia. Et ben, en effet, vous n'avez pas eu des profs très normaux… ! Et, comment vous avez découverts tout cela sur eux… ? Je veux dire, c'est assez grave, pour un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, d'être un partisan de Voldemort… ! »

            Tous, Harry inclus, l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds, en l'entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait toujours crû qu'il était le seul élève à le faire… ! 

            «- Tu… ! Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'exclama Lavande.

             - Ben, oui… ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait avoir peur d'un nom… ? commenta Julia, troublée. Et puis, à l'Institut de Salem, mon ancienne école, on était pas trop concernés, donc j'ai pas trop l'habitude… ! Pourquoi, aucun de vous n'ose le faire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

             - Y a que Harry qui le fait… ! annonça Dean. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, c'est lui qui a été beaucoup pour la révélation de la vérité sur nos professeurs… ! »

            Julia, pour la première fois, rencontra le regard de Harry. Elle parut stupéfaite, puis reporta, instinctivement, l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux sur son front, où la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible.

            «- Alors, c'est toi, Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

             - Euh oui… ! répondit celui-ci que cette question avait toujours eu tendance à agacer. 

             - J'ai très souvent entendu parler de toi… ! expliqua-t-elle. Dans mon ancienne école, on nous parlait de cette histoire de survivant qui avait mit fin au règne de Voldemort, mais j'y croyais pas trop, jusque là… ! Oh, excuse-moi… ! s'interrompit-elle, en apercevant l'expression crispée qu'il avait. Je pense que tu dois pas aimer parler de ça… ! »

            Harry ne répondit pas, et reporta son attention sur son assiette, en s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui traversait le front. Et puis, effectivement, il n'aimait pas trop parler de ça. Julia se mordit les lèvres, gênée à l'idée d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

            «- Excusez-moi… ! lança-t-il en se levant de table.

             - Mais, Harry, on a…! s'exclama Hermione.

             - Je vous retrouverai en salle de Métamorphose… ! » assura-t-il, avant de partir vivement de la Grande Salle, sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades.

            Hermione voulu se lever pour aller à sa suite, mais Ron la retint.

            « Il a besoin d'être seul… ! » souffla-t-il.

            Mais, à la table des professeurs, plusieurs avaient, également, vu la discussion entre Julia et Harry, et le départ soudain de celui-ci.

* * * * *

            Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, avait gagné le hall et était sortit s'installer sur les quelques marches qui menaient au Parc. Très souvent, il regrettaient d'être ce fameux "survivant", d'être célèbre pour une chose dont il n'était nullement conscient et dont il ne se souvenait presque pas…, d'être célèbre pour le sacrifice que sa mère avait fait pour le sauver… Des fois, il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait été qu'un enfant sans importance aux yeux de Voldemort, et non la "tête de liste" des personnes à supprimer… Il soupira, profondément préoccupé par tout cela.

            « Harry… ! »

            Celui-ci sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Il se retourna vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Sirius. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

            Un instant de silence s'instaura, finalement, Sirius prit la parole.

            «- Je suppose que Julia t'a parlé de… du _survivant_… ! commença-t-il.

             - Oui… ! confirma Harry. Mais il y a pas que ça… ! je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me rend mal à l'aise, cette fille… !

             - Pour ça, on ne peut rien y faire, Harry, du moins pour l'instant… ! A part la surveiller… ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne cette histoire de "Survivant", je sais que tout cela te gênes mais tu es obligé d'y passer à chaque nouvelle rencontre… !

             - Hum… ! Tu sais Sirius, des fois, surtout ces derniers temps, j'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans Voldemort… !

             - Une vie beaucoup plus normal, sans aucun doute… ! soupira Sirius. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre chez les Dursley, tes parents n'auraient pas été obligés d'avoir recours à ce fichu Sortilège de Fidelitas, je ne leurs aurais pas dit de choisir Peter… ! Et on n'en serai pas là… ! »

            Harry se mordit les lèvres, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit… Sirius avait beaucoup souffert par la faute de ces évènements qui faisaient la "célébrité" de Harry. Non seulement, il avait passé douze années qui avaient dû être terrible, même si Sirius n'en parlait guère, à Azkaban, et puis il avait dû subir, pendant tout ce temps, le sentiment de culpabilité, qui le hantait toujours, d'avoir conseillé de prendre Peter et d'avoir été accusé, entre autre, du meurtre de son meilleur ami…

            «- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tes parents me manquent… ! soupira Sirius. Tous les bons moments passés ensemble… ! Nos escapades nocturnes, nos blagues, nos… ! s'interrompit-il, incapables d'en dire plus. Quand je pense que tout cela a été anéantit, en quelques heures, le soir où ils sont morts… ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça, jamais… ! Ce que j'y ai vu… ! Et je regrette que tu n'ait pas eu l'occasion de mieux les connaître… ! C'étaient des personnes formidables et ils étaient aimés de tous, exceptés, malheureusement, par Voldemort et compagnie… ! Mais, tu sais, comme ils te l'ont dit l'année dernière, ils peuvent être fier de toi… ! Tu es un parfait "mélange" de leur deux personnalités… ! Tu as hérité du courage de ton père, mais aussi de sa tendance à violer les règlements, son esprit aventurier, son sens de l'humour… ! Mais, tu es, quand même, beaucoup plus posé, plus réfléchit, plus vif… ! Et, pour ça, c'est de Lily que tu tiens… ! »

            Le silence s'instaura entre eux. Ni l'un in l'autre ne prononça un mot pendant un moment. Finalement, Sirius soupira.

            «- Enfin, tu sais Harry, je suis sûr que, de là où ils sont, tes parents veillent sur toi… ! commença-t-il. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais avoir un cours là, donc il faudrait que je pense à y aller… ! ajouta-t-il, jetant un œil à sa montre, en se levant.

             - Avec qui ? demanda Harry.

             - Euh… ! Les premières années de Serdaigle… ! répondit-il, après un moment de réflexion. Et, après ça, c'est les sixième année de Serpentard… ! ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire machiavélique. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, avec eux… !

             - Je payerai cher pour voir ça… ! répondit Harry, en souriant.

             - Hum… ! Dis-moi, tu as quoi comme cours, là… ?

             - Euh…, Métamorphose… ! D'ailleurs, j'vais y aller… ! commenta Harry, en se levant à son tour.

             - Oh, tu vas avoir McGonagall, alors… ? » commenta Sirius, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le hall.

* * * * *

            «- Ah, enfin, Harry… ! On commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas… ! s'exclama Ron, lorsqu'il rejoignit ses deux amis, en se glissant à la place que le rouquin lui avait gardée.

             - Je discutais avec Sirius… ! répondit Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de sécher le cours… ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

             - Ouais… ! Ca aurait été… ! » 

            La cloche sonna au même instant, interrompant Ron. Presque aussitôt, McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce. Elle traversa la classe, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, et s'installa à son bureau, y déposa ses affaires et observa un moment les élèves silencieux, à travers ses lunettes carrées. Elle fit rapidement l'appel puis pris la parole.

            « Bien… ! Cette année, nous étudierons la métamorphose humaine… ! commença-t-elle. Ce travail n'étant pas sans danger, je vous prierai de bien vouloir prêter encore plus d'attention à mes cours, durant l'année… ! Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de vous n'ait envie de faire une fausse manœuvre, au risque de se retrouver dans des situations peu agréables… ! Le premier trimestre sera consacré à la théorie… ! »

            Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Harry, se tournant distraitement, vit Neville pâlir. Celui-ci n'était pas spécialement doué en magie et était, depuis la première année, le dernier de la classe dans toutes les matières, excepté en Botanique… Et, Neville étant d'un naturel maladroit, Harry préféra ne pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner, alors que McGonagall venait d'insister sur l'application et la concentration des élèves pour cette année.

            « Alors… ! reprit McGonagall. Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes car nous n'en aurons pas besoin avant un moment… ! Et prenez votre manuel de Métamorphose et lisez les pages vingt à trente-cinq… ! »

            Tous les élèves obtempérèrent en silence et se plongèrent rapidement dans leur lecture. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque tous les élèves eurent relevés le nez de leur livre, la professeur reprit la parole.

            « A présent, qui peut me dire quelles sont les différentes catégories de Métamorphose humaine… ? » demanda-t-elle.

            Deux élèves levèrent la main. La première était, bien évidemment, Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, ne ratait pas une occasion de montrer à tous ses connaissances. Et la deuxième était Julia. Harry songea au fait que Hermione ne devait pas beaucoup aimer cette concurrence, car, durant les cours de la matinée, tous eurent l'occasion de découvrir que la nouvelle s'y connaissait tout autant, voir plus, que Hermione. Celle-ci, jetant un regard en coin à Julia, leva un peu plus haut la main et eut un sourire triomphant lorsque McGonagall lui donna la parole.

            «- Et bien, il existe principalement, deux types de métamorphoses humaines… ! commença-t-elle. L'Egomorphose, où le sorcier s'applique à lui-même la transformation, ce qui est le cas pour les Animagi, et l'Altermorphose, où un sorcier transforme un autre sorcier… ! La métamorphose humaine doit obligatoirement se faire sous une forme animale, ou au moins, vivante… !

             - C'est exact, miss Granger…! commenta McGonagall. Miss Dawson, avez-vous autre chose à dire… ?

             - Euh, oui… ! répondit celle-ci, à la plus grande fureur de Hermione. On distingue deux types de transformations humaines dans l'Egomorphose : la Monomorphose, où le sorcier égomorphe ne peut prendre qu'une seule forme qu'il ne peut choisir et qui lui est, en quelque sorte "désignée", comme dans l'exemple des Animagi qu'à prit Hermione, et la Polymorphose, plus rare, où le sorcier peut prendre, sur de courtes périodes, diverses formes vivantes, comme la sorcière Ceridwen, au Moyen-Age, pour poursuivre Gwion Bach, un homme qui lui avait volé le "don de la prophétie", et où elle devint, successivement, un lévrier, une loutre, un faucon et une poule… ! »

            Les élèves la regardèrent, bouches-bées, et Hermione se renfrogna un peu plus.

            « Whoa… ! s'exclama Ron. Hermione a une sacré rivale… ! »

            Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle lui adressa un regard assassin, digne de figurer dans le "_répertoires des expressions qu'auraient pû employer Voldemort_".

            « En effet, Miss Dawson… ! J'accorde dix points à chacune de vous deux, pour vos réponses… ! poursuivit McGonagall. Pour le prochain cours, je vous demanderais de faire des recherches sur les différents cas de Polymorphie connus à ce jour… ! Ca sera tout… ! » conclut-elle, au moment où la cloche sonnait.

            Les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se hâtèrent de quitter la salle de Métamorphose, pour rejoindre celle où aurait lieu leur prochain cours : Histoire de la Magie. 

Chemin faisant, Hermione donna libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur, à la plus grande exaspération de Ron. Et ils arrivèrent juste à temps devant leur salle de cours, pour éviter que n'éclate une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Les Gryffondor de cinquième années entrèrent, avec bonne humeur, dans la salle, où se trouvait déjà Remus Lupin. Celui-ci sourit aux trois amis qui s'installèrent au premier rang.

            « Bon, même si la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse, je suis le professeur Lupin et, cette année, je vous enseignerai l'Histoire de la Magie… ! commença-t-il. Je sais, pour l'avoir eu avant vous, que les cours du professeurs Binns étaient loin d'être passionnant… ! Si bien que j'espère que j'arriverai à vous faire apprécier ces cours, pour autre chose que l'occasion de faire la sieste durant la journée… ! »

            Des sourires apparurent parmi les élèves.

            « C'est pourquoi, j'ai eu l'idée, et le directeur est d'accord, pour que mes cours se passent surtout sous forme de débats… ! Du moment qu'ils se fassent dans le calme… ! Autrement dit, je vous donnerai un sujet, historique, bien sûr, et vous débâterez là-dessus… ! Mais aussi sur des documentaires et tout ce qui pourra rendre ces cours distrayant… ! expliqua-t-il. Et je peux vous dire que, cette année, nous verrons autre chose que les révoltes des Gobelins… ! Alors, pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose un débat sur l'histoire du Quidditch… ! Etant donné que c'est le plus grand centre d'intérêt du monde magique et que ce sport à tout une histoire… ! Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de son évolution à travers les siècles et ce qui pourrai être amélioré, s'il y en a, ou conservé… ! »

            Des exclamations enthousiastes retentirent parmi les élèves et tous se prêtèrent au jeu, levant tous la main… Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie promettaient d'être intéressants… !

            Les élèves furent presque déçu lorsque la cloche sonna. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient déçu de quitter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Tous prirent note des devoirs à faire (lire le chapitre qui traitait du cours d'aujourd'hui, et préparer un petit exposé, à deux ou trois, sur l'histoire du Quidditch) puis rangèrent leurs affaires pour partirent à leur cours suivant, celui de Botanique, qui avait lieu dans les serres, au fond du Parc.

            Chemin faisant, Harry songea qu'il lui faudrait tenir deux semaines avant de pouvoir débuter l'entraînement pour les matchs de Quidditch de l'année… Mais l'arrivée des Poufsouffle le tira de ses réflexions, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le Parc. Les élèves des deux classes rejoignirent ainsi les serres, discutant avec animation.

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvés ? Bon, j'suis plutôt contente car, sur Words, ça fait 13 pages… !

            Bon, titre du **_chapitre 15 : Potions et nouvelle élève_**

_Petits mots :_

**_Clem _**: Je sais, je voulais que le stage soit plus conséquent, mais, avec la période de révision, j'étais pas inspirée et puis, vu que, avec la Coupe Internationale, plus le Tournoi de Quidditch de Poudlard, on va avoir pas mal de Quidditch, je voulais pas trop charger le texte avec ça…

**_Dumbledore _**: Ok ! Pour les prochains chapitres, j'essayerai de mettre moins de descriptions… ! Mais c'est vrai que, pour le chapitre 13, j'ai fait une page de "bla-bla" explicatif…

**_Hermione 359 _**: Tu crois que tu vas adorer Julia… ? Eh ben, attends de voir la suite… ! T'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec elle…

**_Dixie_** : Promis, j'essayerai d'en mettre moins…


	12. cours de Potions et nouvelle élève

Salut la compagnie. ! Alors, voilà le chapitre 15. !  
  
D'abord, un grand merci à : France, Hermione 359 (je continue, je continue. ! Pour Julia, ben, t'es pas loin, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. !) et Dumbledore.  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi (à part Julia, Elsa), mais à JKR. !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Premiers cours de l'année (DCFM, Enchantement, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie et Botanique)  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Cours de Potion, arrivée d'une nouvelle élève (et oui, encore.) et cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et, de nouveau, DCFM. ! Donc, on verra encore Sirius. !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
Chapitre 15 : Potions, nouvelle élève et autres cours  
  
La Grande Salle avait toujours été bruyante, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Mais, en ce lendemain de rentrée, l'ambiance en était presque insupportable. Comme à leur habitude, les Gryffondor étaient pour beaucoup dans ce vacarme matinal.  
  
En effet, ce matin-là, tous s'étaient rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage de leur Salle Commune respective, où une note, affichée durant la nuit, annonçait que "la nomination des élèves qui constitueront l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard pour la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch aura lieu le 3 septembre". Depuis, les élèves ne pensaient plus qu'à cette nomination, s'amusant à établir des pronostiques sur l'identité des élèves. Bien sûr, la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor clamait haut et fort que Harry en ferait partit, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer l'ambiance on ne peux plus tendue entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, ces derniers n'ayant pas encore digéré le coup des "bonbons farceurs". La confirmation de la reprise imminente des entraînements pour la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard s'y ajoutant, on comprenait mieux l'euphorie des élèves.  
  
Même l'idée de devoir supporter les Serpentard pendant une bonne partie de la journée, qui commençait, d'ailleurs, par deux heures de Potions, ne semblait pouvoir altérer la bonne humeur des élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor qui partirent tous, discutant avec animation (fait plutôt rare), en direction des cachots où avaient lieux les cours de Rogue.  
  
«- A ton avis, Harry, combien de points Rogue va-t-il enlever à Gryffondor aujourd'hui. ? lança Ron, alors qu'ils atteignaient leur "salle de classe".  
  
- Oh, je serai tenter de dire, au pire, trente points. ! répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire. Il peut pas nous en enlever plus vu que c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant. !  
  
- Quoique, il serait capable de nous mettre en "négatif". ! Sadique comme il est. !  
  
- Ah oui, et tu crois qu'ils comptabiliseront ça comment dans les sabliers, Ron. ? rétorqua Hermione.  
  
- J'en sais rien, mais avec Rogue, on peut s'attendre à tout. ! » répliqua ce dernier, en haussant les épaules.  
  
Les trois amis n'eurent guère l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation plus longtemps car les Serpentard, Malefoy et ses deux gorilles en tête, arrivèrent à ce moment-là au niveau du groupe des Gryffondor, suivis par Rogue.  
  
« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore à vos places ? "aboya" Rogue, en voyant les Gryffondor plantés devant la porte. Potter, vous ne savez plus ouvrir une porte. ? »  
  
Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les Gryffondor se contentaient de les foudroyés du regard. Harry choisit d'ignorer la remarque du professeur, se retenant de lui lâcher un propos acerbe qu'il avait envie de lui renvoyer.  
  
«- J'en connais qui vont pas tardé à expérimenter une nouvelle blague de mes frères. ! marmonna Ron, faisant sourire Harry.  
  
- Vous avez quelque chose à dire Weasley ? intervint Rogue.  
  
- Non, professeur. ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer en salle. ? » s'emporta le professeur.  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent, jugeant préférable de ne pas contrarier davantage un professeur Rogue d'humeur exécrable.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le silence du cachot n'était troublé que par le crépitement des flammes, sous les chaudrons et le bruissement de la cape de Rogue alors qu'il passait parmi les tables, ou les propos, plus ou moins acerbes, qu'il adressait aux élèves qui s'affairaient en silence, préparant une potion de "Efacetout" qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, permettait d'effacer tout, du moment que c'était inerte. En effet, appliquée sur toute créature vivante, cette potion pouvait avoir des effets secondaires sans conséquents. Si bien que sa préparation demandait une attention toute particulière aux élèves, et faisait, encore plus, trembler Neville qui avait une hantise incommensurable des ours de Potions, matière dans laquelle il était encore plus nul que de coutume.  
  
Le professeur Rogue venait juste de regagner son bureau, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Tous les élèves, ou presque, levèrent aussitôt la tête de leur préparation.  
  
« Entrez ! » intervint sèchement Rogue, l'air mécontent d'être interrompu.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui s'avança, conquérante, vers le bureau professoral. Les élèves, bouches-bées, la fixèrent avant de se tourner, Gryffondor et Serpentard inclus, vers Julia qui paraissait stupéfaite.  
  
En effet, la nouvelle lui ressemblait parfaitement. les mêmes longs cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux bleus nuits., mais, en dehors de la ressemblance physique, toutes deux étaient totalement différente. Là où Julia était douce, décontractée, aimable, réservée et bavarde, la nouvelle était froide et hautaine.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall entra à la suite de l'élève et prit la parole, dissipant ainsi le malaise occasionné par l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Rogue, quand à lui, prenait connaissance, les sourcils froncés, du parchemin que lui avait remis la nouvelle, en arrivant. Celle-ci, immobile, fixait la classe avec un mépris clairement marqué, une arrogance et une supériorité sans bornes. Harry ressentit un nouvel élancement, beaucoup plus marqué qu'avec Julia, lui traverser le front.  
  
« Euh, je vous présente Gillian O'Connor. ! commença McGonagall. C'est une. nouvelle élève, comme vous pouvez le constater. ! Elle rejoindra la maison des Serpentard. ! »  
  
Elle continua de parler, tandis que Gillian survolait du regard les élèves rassemblés dans la salle. Mais elle ne vit pas Julia qui était assise au fond de la classe, en compagnie d'Elsa.  
  
Harry et Ron remarquèrent, toute fois, le regard condescendant qu'elle adressa aux Serpentard, et, tout à fait méprisant pour les Gryffondor. Elle eut, même, un sourire machiavélique lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui tressaillit, se rendant compte que la Serpentard ne l'aimait pas du tout. ! Harry, perplexe, se détourna rapidement, une très vive douleur lui traversant le front. Le sourire de Gillian s'élargit.  
  
McGonagall repartie.  
  
« Bien miss O'Connor, allez vous asseoir. ! » lança Rogue, distraitement, ayant achevé, visiblement, sa lecture, sans voir le sourire mauvais de la jeune fille.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- C'est flippant ce truc. ! marmonna Ron, sitôt hors de leur salle de cours. Vous avez vu la ressemblance entre O'Connor et Julia. ?  
  
- Physique, ça oui ! Ca aurait été plutôt dur à ne pas voir. ! On pourrait presque croire qu'elles sont jumelles. ! Mais ça s'arrête là ! rétorqua Hermione. Mais aucune des deux ne m'inspire confiance. ! Et puis, t'as vu la façon dont Gillian a fixé Harry, tout à l'heure ? Et sa cicatrice ne lui fait pas mal sans raison. ! ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un regard en coin à leur camarade qui ne cessait de se passer la main sur le front, l'air contrarié.  
  
- Mais ça m'étonnerai que Vous-Savez-Qui soit dans le coin, non ? intervint Ron.  
  
- Hum. ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que. ! Elles me disent quelque chose. ! soupira Harry.  
  
- Mais. ?  
  
- Hé, Ron, Harry, Hermione. ! les interpella une voix que tous trois reconnurent.  
  
- Oh, non ! » marmonna Hermione.  
  
Julia les rejoignit, accompagnée d'Elsa, en souriant. Harry s'efforça de rester impassible, malgré sa cicatrice qui recommençait à lui faire mal, tandis que Ron avait pâlit, tout d'un coup, comme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages (comme tous les autres garçons d'ailleurs, excepté, curieusement, Harry.).  
  
«- Ben, je. ! commença Julia. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je profite du creux qu'on a dans notre emploi du temps pour faire plus ample connaissance avec mes camarades de classe. ! Et puis, Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. !  
  
- Oh, c'est rien. ! assura Harry. C'est juste que c'est un peu lassant d'entendre toujours la même chose. !  
  
- Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une telle réputation que toi. !  
  
- Tu parles d'un chance. ! répliqua Harry, contrarié.  
  
- Enfin, ce que Julia voulais dire, c'est que. ! intervint Elsa, essayant de dissiper le malaise qui s'était instauré.  
  
- Je vois très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. ! la coupa Harry. Et. !  
  
- Eh, Julia, tu la connais cette Gillian O'Connor. ? l'interrompit Hermione, changeant abruptement de sujet.  
  
- Euh. ! Non. ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu. ! Et je la connais encore moins. ! répondit l'intéressée.  
  
- Parce que, vue la ressemblance qu'il y a entre vous deux. !  
  
- Je sais. ! Mais, autant que je le sache, je n'ai pas de jumelle. ! commenta Julia. Je suis fille unique. ! Et. !  
  
- Oh, mais qui voilà. ? Potter, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle admiratrice. ? lança une voix traînante, derrière eux.  
  
- Malefoy, ferme-la. ! répliqua Harry, en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui, accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres de ses camarades, les observait avec suffisance.  
  
- Cet imbécile de Crivey semble te manquer plus que tu ne le laissais paraître, Potter, pour te rechercher une autre lèche-botte, en cette Sang- de-Bourbe. ? » ajouta Malefoy, en désignant Julia.  
  
Le petit groupe de Gryffondor lui adressa un regard noir. En effet, traiter quelqu'un de "Sang-de-Bourbe" était la pire insulte qu'on puisse faire à un sorcier d'origine Moldue. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit car Julia, sortant sa baguette s'était avancée vers Malefoy.  
  
« Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ? » lança-t-elle, froidement.  
  
Tout le monde s'était tût, impressionné. Les Serpentard, qui avaient commencés à rire à la remarque de Malefoy, étaient, à présent, silencieux. Malefoy, lui-même, semblait avoir un peu perdu de sa superbe.  
  
« Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? poursuivit Julia, agitant légèrement sa baguette sous le nez du Serpentard. Je t'ai posé une question. ! »  
  
Malefoy, semblant s'être repris, tous deux se défièrent du regard.  
  
« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, Dawson. ! lâcha-t-il, méprisant, au bout d'un moment. Très bientôt, tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer un Malefoy. ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. ! ajouta-t-il. On s'en va. ! » intima-t-il, à l'adresse de ses acolytes qui le suivirent aussitôt.  
  
Julia le suivit du regard puis, soupira légèrement et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades qui, tous, à l'exception de Harry et Hermione, la fixaient bouche-bées.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
- Et ben, tu manques pas d'audace, toi. ! commenta Elsa. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui ose se frotter à Malefoy dès ses premiers jours à l'école, à part Harry. !  
  
- Pourquoi, c'était qui ce guignol. ?  
  
- Ce."guignol" comme tu dis, c'est Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy. !  
  
- Ah, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce type. ! observa Julia. Et alors. ?  
  
- Et alors ? s'exclama Elsa. C'est un des plus proches partisans de Tu- Sais-Qui. ! Et puis, crois-moi, il vaut mieux pas s'y frotter. !  
  
- C'est le meneur de sa petite bande Serpentard. ! ajouta Ron, alors que le petit groupe se remettait en marche. Et le chouchou de Rogue. ! C'est pas un type très fréquentable. !  
  
- J'avais crû remarquer. ! commenta Julia. Encore un de ces gars prétentieux et arrogant qui se crois au dessus de tout le monde et qui vante haut et fort les mérites des familles de Sang-pur. ! déduisit-elle.  
  
- Ouais. ! approuva Ron. Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit. ? Que tu étais d'origine moldue. ?  
  
- Mes parents sont moldus. ! » confirma-t-elle.  
  
La discussion se poursuivit, entre Ron, Julia et Elsa, alors qu'ils partaient en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry et Hermione fermant la marche, en silence.  
  
«- Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. ! commenta Hermione, en voyant Harry se passer la main sur le front, d'un air irrité.  
  
- A quoi bon. ? rétorqua ce dernier. Ca ne changera rien au problème. ! Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ces deux nouvelles. ! Dawson comme O'Connor. !  
  
- Moi non plus, ces deux-là ne me plaise pas. !  
  
- Tu n'aimes pas Dawson juste parce qu'elle rivalise avec toi, en cours. ! observa Harry, en souriant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça. ?  
  
- Rien qu'à voir le regard noir que tu lui as lancé, lorsqu'elle a répondu un truc plus complet que toi, en Métamorphose. ! »  
  
Hermione grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Un moment de silence s'instaura entre eux, tandis que le petit groupe atteignait le Hall.  
  
« Possible. ! admit-elle, finalement. En tout cas, ni O'Connor ni elle ne me plaisent. ! Ca, c'est une certitude. ! » conclut-elle, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier de marbre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Après le déjeuner, les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor, retrouvèrent Hagrid, mais aussi les Serpentard, à l'entrée du Parc, pour leur premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de l'année. Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer Gillian O'Connor. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, observait, avec dédain, leur professeur, alors qu'il leurs annonçait le sujet du jour : les Clabberts.  
  
«- Les quoi ? demanda Lavande.  
  
- Les Clabberts ! répéta Hagrid. Chacun de vous en élèvera un, pendant l'année. Le Clabbert est un animal arboricole... qui vit dans les arbres, si vous préférez ! ajouta-t-il devant l'air intrigué qu'affichaient une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard. Il ressemble à un croisement entre un singe et une grenouille...et... oh et puis, vous verrez bien vous- même...! Venez avec moi ! »  
  
Sur ce, il emmena les élèves à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ces derniers le suivirent avec appréhension, redoutant le type de bestiole dont ils allaient devoir s'occuper cette année-là. Il était à noté que tous avaient en tête le souvenir, plus que cuisant, des Scroutts à Pétard, des créatures inconnues qui étaient passées d'êtres amorphes et translucides à des bêtes de plusieurs mètres de long, avec une épaisse carapace grise et une multitude de pattes, d'un dard ou d'une ventouse (en fonction de son sexe, les femelles se servant, d'après Hagrid, de leur dard pour sucer le sang de leurs victimes), et d'un pétard. De plus, il était à noté que la plupart avaient soit explosés soit s'étaient entretués au cour de l'année, si bien que, à la fin, il ne restait plus qu'une de ces horribles créatures. C'est donc avec une inquiétude croissante que les élèves s'approchèrent d'un arbre où étaient attachées une vingtaine de bêtes à l'aspect des plus étrange.  
  
«- Beurk ! s'exclama Lavande, en observant ces étranges créatures, dépourvues de fourrure, au pelage vert tacheté et lisse, aux pieds et mains palmées à la tête dotée de cornes courtes et d'une large gueule munie de dents coupantes.  
  
- C'est quoi ce truc qu'ils ont au milieux du front ? s'étonna Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard, d'un air franchement dégoûté.  
  
- Cette pustule qu'ils ont sur le front devient écarlate et clignote dès qu'un danger menace. Ces créatures qui peuvent paraître un peu répugnantes peuvent donc être très utiles. A l'origine, les sorciers américains s'en servaient pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Moldus. expliqua Hagrid. Les membres du Clabbert sont très souples et lui permettent de se balancer de branche en branche avec une grande agilité. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, je vous rassure ! » ajouta-t-il, en voyant la méfiance des élèves.  
  
Malheureusement, cela ne rassura en rien les élèves, qui savaient tous très bien que Hagrid n'avait pas du tout le même point de vue qu'eux, en ce qui concernait les créatures "dangereuses". Harry, Ron et Hermione repensaient d'ailleurs à Aragog, l'araignée géante, une Acromantula issue de Bornéo, que Hagrid avait élevé à Poudlard, et qui avait été d'ailleurs l'une des causes de son renvoi, lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Aragog vivait à présent dans la forêt interdite et y avait fondé une famille. A noter que les Acromantulas sont cannibales et que Ron et Harry avaient manqués de peu de finir dans l'estomac des "enfants" de "l'ami" de Hagrid. Ensuite, on pouvait citer Touffu, son chien géant à trois têtes et très agressifs qui, lors de la première année de Harry, était enfermé à Poudlard, pour garder la Pierre Philosophale, et qui s'endormait dès qu'on lui jouait de la musique. Et enfin, il y avait eu Norbert, le bébé dragon, un Norvégien à Crête très agressif. Là, Hagrid ne l'avait pas gardé très longtemps, heureusement, mais il avait quand même mordu Ron, qui avait dû passer un long moment à l'infirmerie, car sa main avait plus que doublée de volume. Et encore, c'étaient les seuls exemple qui leurs venaient à l'esprit. Mais, encore là, les Clabberts avaient une certaine utilité.  
  
Chacun des élèves dût ensuite se choisir un Clabbert et lui trouver un nom. Celui d'Hermione fut baptisé Emeraude, celui de Ron, Pustula et celui de Harry Newton. (Newton Scamander étant l'auteur de "Vie et habitat des créatures fantastiques", livre où sont répertoriées la plupart des créatures magiques). Malefoy, lui, avait appelé son Clabbert, Tépaboétélé, ce qui n'avait pas trop plut à Hagrid.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste du cours à apprendre à les nourrir.  
  
«- Les Clabberts se nourrissent principalement de lézards et d'oiseaux.  
  
- D'oiseaux ? s'étonna Parvati.  
  
- Oui ! Ce qu'ils peuvent trouver dans les arbres, en fait ! »  
  
A la fin du cours (durant lequel, Hagrid avait, entre autre, précisé que, pour l'instant, ces Clabberts étant encore des bébés, ils ne "clignotaient" pas encore), les élèves relâchèrent leurs Clabberts, auxquels ils avaient passés des colliers, avec le nom de l'animal gravé dessus. Les créatures ne demandèrent pas leur reste et repartirent dans les arbres voisins.  
  
«- Euh...Hagrid ! Comment on fera, s'il leur prenait l'idée de s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Les petits oiseaux et les lézards, dont ils se nourrissent, restent à la lisière de la forêt, et puis ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin !  
  
- Ah... ! Au fait Hagrid, juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu le Scroutt qui restait ? demanda Ron, songeant que, depuis leur quatrième année, ils n'en avaient plus entendu parlés. !  
  
- Je m'en suis débarrassé ! Il était devenu trop encombrant !  
  
- Hagrid, dites, vous ne l'avez pas relâché dans la forêt, quand même ? insista Harry.  
  
- Si mais, plutôt du côté des montagnes !  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! marmonna Ron. Il manquait plus que ça ! Une bestiole des plus sanguinaire et tordue, en liberté, dans la forêt, en plus de ce qui existait déjà. Ca promet. !  
  
- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à aller dans la forêt interdite, il me semble ! observa Hagrid. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que le Scroutt soit dans la forêt.  
  
- La rencontre avec Aragog nous a entièrement suffit ! rétorqua Ron. On a vraiment pas besoin d'y aller à nouveau.  
  
- De tout façon, il est le seul de son espèce maintenant, le Scroutt ! Ca vit combien de temps ces bestioles ?  
  
- Euh...!  
  
- D'accord ! soupira Hermione. Autant ne pas chercher à le savoir. !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si, par les plus grand des hasards, nos Clabberts tombaient sur le Scroutt ? demanda Seamus.  
  
- Il y a peu de chance que cela arrive ! observa Hagrid. Bon, vous avez quoi comme cours ? ajouta-t-il, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall du château.  
  
- Euh... Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Et les Serpentard ?  
  
- Je crois qu'ils ont Divination ! intervint Dean.  
  
- Hum ! Vous n'aurez pas à supporter les Serpentard plus longtemps, au moins ! observa Hagrid.  
  
- Ouais. ! Et Sirius est un super prof ! ajouta Ron. En fait, on finit bien la journée !  
  
- D'ailleurs on ferrait bien d'y aller si on veut être à l'heure en cours ! objecta Hermione. A plus, Hagrid ! »  
  
Les élèves se séparèrent à l'escalier de marbre. Les Gryffondor prenant le chemin de leur salle de cours. Ils attendirent que les Poufsouffle de deuxième année, qui avaient cours juste avant eu, aient quittés la salle, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Bon. ! commença Sirius, une fois que tout le monde eut gagné sa place. Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons à étudier les sortilèges de Stupéfixion. ! Et on travaillera dessus durant le mois à venir, en fonction de votre travail. ! Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons surtout la théorie et, dès le prochain cours, nous commencerons la pratique. ! Mais, avant tout, qui, en dehors de Harry, a déjà appris ce sort. ? »  
  
Deux élèves levèrent la main. Elèves qui n'étaient autre, bien sûr, que Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Dans ce cas, tous les trois, au prochain cours, c'est à dire demain et. ! oh, mais ça tombe bien ça. ! observa Sirius, en jetant un ?il à son propre emploi du temps. Bon, je disais donc que vous pourrez faire une petite démonstration du sortilège de Stupéfixion à vos camarades, grâce à la. "collaboration" des Serpentard. ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire quelque peu sadique.  
  
Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, donc, je vous demanderai la plus grande. discrétion concernant le cours de demain. ! poursuivit Sirius. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous ne voulez, quand même pas, gâcher la "surprise" des Serpentard. ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. ! ajouta-t-il, en voyant les petits sourires que les élèves affichaient. Pour en revenir au cours d'aujourd'hui, le sortilège de Stupéfixion est un sort qui peut vous être très utile car il permet de "paralyser" votre adversaire, pour une durée illimité, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prononce le contre-sort qui en annule les effets. ! Ce sortilège est donc un des plus efficaces, en duel. ! » continua Sirius, assis sur un coin de son bureau.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, et de la journée. Les élèves rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle de cours. Ron, Harry et Hermione, quand à eux, traînèrent un peu, attendant leur professeur.  
  
«- Sérieusement, Sirius, tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse une démonstration du sortilège de stupéfixion sur les Serpentard ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ? rétorqua ce dernier. Après tout, ça n'apparaîtra pas forcément comme un "règlement de compte" entre vos deux maisons, vu que vous êtes les seuls à savoir pratiquer ce sorts. ! Et puis, Dumbledore est tout à fait d'accord pour les démonstrations de sortilège. ! ajouta-t-il, en souriant.  
  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses. ! commenta Ron. En tout cas, Sirius, tu es un super prof. !  
  
- Merci du compliment. ! C'est vrai que je m'attendais à pire. ! répondit Sirius. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle élève. ?  
  
- Ben, il y a une fille, Gillian O'Connor, qui est arrivée, durant le cours de Potions de ce matin. ! Elle est à Serpentard. ! Et, le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ressemble exactement à Julia. ! observa Ron.  
  
- Physiquement. ! Mais moralement non. ! objecta Hermione. Et la cicatrice de Harry lui a fait encore plus mal qu'avec Julia. !  
  
- Harry, tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés, en se tournant vers son filleul.  
  
- Euh, non. ! Mais je. !  
  
- Tu ferais mieux de le faire. ! Même s'il est au courant que ta cicatrice te fait, vis à vis de Julia. ! l'interrompit Sirius. Et, est-ce que les deux se sont vues. ?  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas. ! intervins Harry. Julia a aperçue O'Connor, mais je ne crois pas que la réciproque soit exacte. ! O'Connor a passé tout son temps à adresser des regards méprisant aux professeurs et aux Serpentard. !  
  
- Et à fusiller Harry du regard. ! ajouta Hermione, ignorant le regard en coin que lui adressa celui-ci.  
  
- De quoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Vraiment ? Harry, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, ou alors je lui en parlerai moi. !  
  
- Non, c'est bon, j'irai le voir. ! » rétorqua Harry.  
  
Sirius l'observa, l'air peu convaincu par le ton employé par Harry, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. !  
  
Chapitre suivant : Divination et, bien sûr, la fameuse nomination des joueurs de l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard.  
  
Alors, quels sont vos pronostiques (sachant que quatorze joueurs seront nominés (équipe suppléante et équipe titulaire) ? 


	13. Divination et nomination

Alors, voilà, enfin, le chapitre 16. ! Milles excuses pour le retard mais si il y a un gros problème à vivre dans les Dom, c que la rentrée est anticipée (20 août) et que, la Terminale, c à prendre au sérieux, g pas eu trop de temps à moi. ! Et que, en plus, j'avais une panne d'inspiration. !  
  
Sinon, y aura pas de mise à jours avant un moment car mon ordi a décidé de « rendre l'âme, avant que je fasse mes transferts de docs. !  
  
Alors, un gros merci (pour leur review, leurs encouragements et leur patience) à Clem, Pheneatis, Audy 124 et Dumbledore. ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. !  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi (à part Julia, Elsa), mais à JKR. !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Cours de Potion, arrivée d'une nouvelle élève (et oui, encore.) et cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et, de nouveau, DCFM. ! Donc, on verra encore Sirius. !  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Le titre dit tout. ! Sauf qu'on a un cours de DCFM en plus.  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 16 : Divination et Nomination  
  
Le lendemain, sitôt leur petite déjeuner terminé, les Gryffondor de sixième année (exceptées Hermione et (à son plus grand malheur) Julia qui partirent pour leur cours d'Arithmancie), gagnèrent (sans grand enthousiasme) le sommet de la tour Nord, où avaient lieux les cours de Divination. Le professeur Trelawney, qui était en charge de cette matière avait une réputation de marginale et n'était pas beaucoup appréciée car elle passait son temps à faire les pires prédictions, souvent mortelles et plus qu'infondées, et à voir la mort partout, et elle passait tout son temps enfermée dans sa salle de classe pour ne pas troubler la perception de son "troisième ?il". ! Personne ne tenait crédit de ses paroles et ses cours tournaient, ainsi, plus à la dérision qu'autre chose.  
  
«- Et c'est repartit pour une nouvelle année avec Trelawney. ! grommela Harry, alors qu'ils attendaient, en haut de la tour.  
  
- Ouais. ! A ton avis, comment vas-tu mourir, cette année. ? lança Seamus, moqueur.  
  
- Sûrement d'ennui. ! certifia Ron. Impossible de faire autrement avec cette vieille chouette. !  
  
- Si, au moins, elle changeait de disque de temps en temps, ça passerait. ! ajouta Dean. Mais l'entendre toujours prédire les pires catastrophes, ça devient un peu lassant. ! Harry en ai la preuve vivante. ! Depuis bientôt trois ans, elle ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'il va mourir très bientôt., alors que, autant qu'on le sache, il est toujours vivant. ! Et. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit lorsque la trappe en dessous de laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit et qu'une échelle apparaissait devant eux. Lavande et Parvati se hâtèrent de rejoindre la salle de classe de Trelawney, suivies, après un soupir exaspéré des garçons, par Elsa, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron.  
  
Tous pénétrèrent dans le grenier sombre où régnait l'habituelle atmosphère suffocante et oppressante. Les élèves s'installèrent sur des poufs, se dispersant autour des quelques tables disséminées dans la pièce et se tournèrent instinctivement vers la cheminée, où brûlait un feu ardent qui apportait un faible éclairage dans la pièce, près de laquelle se tenait leur professeur. Sybille Trelawney rappelait vaguement, dans la pénombre, un gros insecte, avec ses grandes lunettes rondes, ses poignets couverts de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements et sa robe pailletée qui brillait dans l'éclat du feu.  
  
«- Bienvenu à vous pour cette nouvelle année. ! commença-t-elle, d'une voix mystérieuse qui avait don d'agacer fortement Harry. Une fois de plus, nous nous plongerons dans les mystères de l'avenir et nous lèverons, un peu plus le voile du futur. ! poursuivit-elle, sous le regard admiratif de Lavande et Parvati, alors qu'elle s'avançait un peu vers les élèves. Cette année, je peux prédire que le programme sera particulièrement chargé. !  
  
- Tu parles d'une prédiction. ! souffla Ron. C'est elle qui l'a préparé son programme. ! »  
  
Dean et Seamus, qui avaient entendus la remarques de Ron, pouffèrent discrètement, tandis que Harry souriait légèrement.  
  
« Ce que je dis vous fait rire. ? demanda Trelawney, à l'intention de Seamus et Dean qui durent subir les regards outrés de Lavande et Parvati qui vénéraient leur professeur. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. ! Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux premiers mois serons consacrés à la cartomancie, puis nous passerons à la numérologie jusqu'en décembre. Ensuite, à la rentrée, nous reprendrons sur la dactylomancie, puis l'oniromancie et nous finirons sur la libranomancie. ! »  
  
Les élèves échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
  
«- J'avais prédis qu'aucun de vous ne comprendrais rien à ce que je viens de vous dire. ! reprit Trelawney, avec un ton légèrement hautain.  
  
- Ca non plus, c'était pas dure à deviner. ! grogna Seamus. Personne ne comprend jamais rien à ce qu'elle raconte. !  
  
- Pour votre gouverne, mes enfants, sachez que la cartomancie est l'étude et l'interprétation des cartes de Tarot. ! La numérologie est la lecture de l'avenir par les nombres. ! La dactylomancie, selon le bon vouloir d'une bague suspendue au bout d'une chaîne. ! L'oniromancie, c'est l'étude des rêves. ! Et la libranomancie, c'est l'interprétation du futur d'après l'étude de la fumée d'encens. !  
  
- Chouette programme en perspective. ! grommela Ron.  
  
- Sur ce, veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page vingt-quatre. ! Et lisez le chapitre sur la cartomancie, jusqu'à la page vingt-six. ! Après, chacun de vous viendra prendre sur mon bureau un paquet de carte ! » ajouta- t-elle, avant de regagner la table qui lui servait de bureau, près de la cheminée.  
  
Harry jeta un regard aux illustrations des différentes cartes, dans son livre, et grimaça.  
  
«- Génial. ! soupira-t-il. T'as vu la tête des "figures", Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire d'un Ermite, d'un Bateleur, d'un Pendu, d'une Papesse ou de.une Maison-Dieu. ? C'est des noms pas possibles qui tiennent pas la route, et, pourtant, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle nous trouvera encore le moyen de prédire des prédictions plus horribles les unes que les autres. ! A ce demander à quoi ça sert qu'on perde notre temps à essayer de déchiffrer tout ce baratin inutile. !  
  
- Et ben, Harry, c'est la première fois que la Divination te met d'aussi mauvaise humeur. ! commenta Ron. Allez, ça peut être marrant. ! Et c'est toujours mieux que les feuilles de thé, non ? »  
  
Harry grommela vaguement mais fit mine de s'intéresser aux différentes cartes que Ron et lui tirèrent. Et, bien sûr, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris, lorsque, alors que Ron venait de tirer une carte, le professeur Trelawney, passant derrière eux, avait manqué s'évanouir en prédisant, une fois de plus, que Harry mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Sitôt la fin du cours, les élèves se hâtèrent de quitter leur "salle de classe". pour prendre le chemin du cours de Potions.  
  
«- Cet emploi du temps est vraiment mal foutu. ! grogna Ron. On doit se traverser toute l'école, en quelques minutes d'intercours. ! (nda : Excuse-moi, Ron, j'viens juste de me rendre que ça vous fait traverser tout le château, du haut de la tour nord au fond des cachots, durant l'intercours alors qu'il faut mieux pas arriver en retard au cours de Rogue qui est pas spécialement tolérant sur ce point. ! Mais on va dire que c'est la faute des profs que ce programme arrange. ! ^__^ Pour moi, c pareil. ! Les profs décident et les élèves subissent. !) Et pour avoir Potions en plus. !  
  
- Je sens que je vais pas aimer le mercredi. ! commenta Seamus. D'abord, on se tape cette vieille folle de Trelawney, ensuite c'est Rogue et les Serpentard. !  
  
- Peut-être.. ! concéda Harry pour qui le simple fait de sortir de la salle étouffante de Trelawney était un soulagement. Mais, après on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. !  
  
- Ah oui. ! Eh. ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que vous êtes sensés nous faire vos. "démonstrations". ? s'enquit Dean.  
  
- Hum. ! Il me semble bien que oui. ! » confirma Ron, avec un sourire entendu à Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Rogue m'énerve. ! » s'énerva Ron, en quittant le cachot où avaient lieux les cours de Potions, parlant au nom de ses camarades qui acquiescèrent en silence.  
  
Comme toujours, les Gryffondor en avaient eu pour leur "matricule" durant le cours qui avait commencé avec un "dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre retard à mon cours" du professeur Rogue (nda : à noter que, pour une fois, il était de "bonne humeur". ! lol !). Mais la perspective du cours à venir, durant lequel les Gryffondor (par le biais de Ron, Harry et Hermione) pourraient avoir leur revanche face aux Serpentard, leur avait donné une raison valable de faire "bonne figure" et de passer le cours en silence.  
  
Si Rogue favorisait les Serpentard, on pouvait presque considérer que Sirius, bien que n'en étant pas le directeur, privilégiait beaucoup les Gryffondor, mais aussi, à moindre mesure, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Bon, il n'était pas aussi "extrémiste" que Rogue mais il n'était très dur de savoir qu'il était loin de porter les Serpentard dans son c?ur.  
  
Discutant avec animations, les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor gagnèrent leur salle de cours où Sirius était déjà à son bureau, les pieds négligemment posés sur son bureau.  
  
« Alors, là, ça fait vraiment très. enseignant sérieux ! » se moqua Harry, le faisant revenir à la réalité.  
  
Sous les sourires amusés des élèves, Sirius reprit aussitôt une attitude plus "professorale", tandis que les Gryffondor s'installaient à leur place respective. Les Serpentard, Gillian en tête, arrivèrent peu après, sous le regard impassible des Gryffondor.  
  
« On dirait que O'Connor leur fait peur. ! » songea Harry, faisant attraction de la brûlure qui lui traversait le front, comme à chaque fois que l'une ou l'autre des nouvelles se trouvaient dans les environs (Julia à moindre échelle, néanmoins).  
  
En effet, les Serpentard se tenaient à distance respectueuse de Gillian O'Connor qui, de toute façon, ne leur adressait pas même un regard., et, curieusement, même Malefoy semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe face à elle. Et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, car, lorsqu'il se retourna, il rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui murmura un "Malefoy est pas dans son état normal. !", alors que les "disciples de Salazar" s'installaient à leur table. Et Sirius commença aussitôt son cours.  
  
« Bon, alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons, ou plutôt, vous allez apprendre les sortilèges de Stupéfixion. ! » annonça-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, quelques commentaires désagréables des Serpentard s'élevèrent, sous le regard méprisant des Gryffondor.  
  
«- Ca vous pose un problème, Mr Malefoy. ? rétorqua Sirius, s'efforçant visiblement de rester poli avec le "fils à papa" de Serpentard. Non. ? poursuivit-il, devant l'air sceptique du blond, sur un ton qui surpris Harry car étant très proche de celui de Rogue combiné à celui de McGonagall (ce qui donne un truc pas très aimable, j'pense que vous l'avez deviné.). Dans ce cas. ! reprit-il, avant de s'adresser à toute la classe. Je veux que vous me répondiez franchement. ! A qui ma tête ne lui revient pas ? » (nda : C'est une technique de mon prof d'éco pour désigner des "volontaires". ! Ca marche bien la première fois.)  
  
Quelques élèves, principalement chez les Gryffondor l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds, interloqués. Mais Gillian leva, nonchalamment la main, imitée par Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle (qui faisaient toujours tout comme Malefoy). Harry eut la très nette impression que la nouvelle de Serpentard faisait plus ça par esprit de provocation qu'autre chose. Par curiosité, Harry se tourna vers Julia, assise près d'Elsa qui semblait quelque peu décontenancée par l'attitude de "sa double". Reportant son attention sur Sirius, Harry remarqua que celui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
«- Bon, alors, dans ce cas, vous venez devant. ! annonça-t-il, finalement, en désignant Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, tandis que Gillian affichait un petit sourire défiant.  
  
- Quelle peste celle-là. ! souffla Hermione à l'attention de Harry. Je n'aime pas Julia, mais elle, c'est la pire des deux. ! C'est une vrai.vipère. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça discrètement , tandis que les trois désignés venaient, avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce, devant les autres élèves.  
  
« Merci de vous être, si spontanément, désignés pour cette démonstration. ! lança, légèrement sarcastique, Sirius. A présent, Ron, Hermione et Harry, venez aussi ici. ! Pour les autres élèves, reculez au fond de la classe. ! »  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent aussitôt et un brouhaha s'ensuivit. Une fois, tout le monde à sa place (Harry, Ron et Hermione ayant rejoint leur professeur, et les autres, y compris Gillian O'Connor qui affichait un air on ne peut plus dédaigneux, rassemblés près de la porte), Sirius, d'un mouvement de baguette, repoussa les tables des deux premiers rangs, avant de faire apparaître un tas de coussins derrière les trois "volontaires" de Serpentard.  
  
« Bien, alors, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous allons travailler le sortilège de Stupéfixion. ! Et, avant de commencer, j'ai demandé à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui maîtrisent déjà ce sort, de bien vouloir nous faire une petite démonstration sur nos trois "volontaires". ! »  
  
Les trois Gryffondor acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, baguette à la main.  
  
«- Bon, les autres, regardez bien. ! reprit Sirius. Pour que ce soit bien clair, ils le feront chacun leur tour. ! Ron, commence avec Crabbe. !  
  
- Pas de problème. ! » assura le rouquin en s'avançant.  
  
Il inspira profondément et.  
  
« Stupéfix. ! »  
  
La masse imposante de Crabbe, touché de plein fouet par le sortilège, s'écroula sur le sol, comme paralysé.  
  
«- Bien. ! commenta Sirius. Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, Crabbe a été stupéfixés. La personne soumise à ce sort peut vous sembler comme paralysée et est incapable de bouger., tant qu'on ne prononce pas la formule adéquate. ! Sinon, pour reconnaître quand une personne est stupéfixée ou pas, il suffit de regarder ses pupilles qui sont, dans ce cas, légèrement dilatées. ! Ron, je te laisse annuler le sort puis Hermione fera de même avec Goyle et Harry avec Malefoy (hasard.^__^) !  
  
Hum. ! Enervatum. ! » lança alors Ron.  
  
Le sortilège de Stupéfixion ayant été annulé, Crabbe retrouva ses esprits et fut autorisé à rejoindre les autres au fond de la classe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait particulièrement plût aux Gryffondor, mais un peu moins aux Serpentard. Une fois les démonstrations faites, Sirius avait remis les tables à leur place et avait donner à lire aux élèves le chapitre, traitant le sujet, de leur livre de cours.  
  
Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement et le moment tant attendu par les élèves arriva : la Nomination des élèves qui devraient participer à la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch.  
  
Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle, les étudiants découvrirent Ludovic Verpey, Aidan Lynch, Viktor Krum et, étrangement, Cornélius Fudge en personne, assis à la table des professeurs. Harry était quelque peu surpris de voir le Ministre de la Magie à Poudlard, surtout après les petits "différents" qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore ces dernières années. Les élèves s'installèrent bruyamment à leur table respective. Lorsque tout le monde se fut installé, le directeur se leva et prit la parole, ramenant aussitôt le silence dans la pièce.  
  
« Bien, je pense que vous attendez tous, avec impatience, la nomination des membres de l'équipe qui portera nos couleurs lors de la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch. ! commença-t-il. Mais, sur l'avis de nos invités, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin du repas pour vous parler en parler. ! »  
  
Des protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi la foule impatiente des élèves.  
  
« C'est pourquoi. ! reprit Dumbledore. Pour vous faire patienter le moins possible, le dîner est servit. ! »  
  
Il se rassit, tandis que les plats se chargeaient de mets variés. Malgré la tension grandissante qui régnait dans la pièce, chaque élève se livrant à divers pronostic sur la composition de l'équipe, tous mangèrent, jusqu'à satiété.  
  
Lorsque les derniers vestiges du repas eurent disparus des plats, un silence pesant s'instaura dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves attendant les nominations des élèves qui participeraient à la Coup du Monde Junior.  
  
Finalement, Dumbledore se leva, imité par Ludovic Verpey, Viktor Krum, Aidan Lynch et Cornélius Fudge. Cette sélection avait vraiment une tournure officielle.  
  
«- Bon, le moment est venu de vous dévoiler les quatorze élèves qui participeront à la Coupe du Monde. ! commença Dumbledore. Pour cela, je laisserai la parole à nos "juges" ! ajouta-t-il, en adressant un regard à Fudge.  
  
- Merci. ! Avant tout, je vous explique rapidement. ! Parmi vous, quatorze élèves ont été sélectionnés, répartis en deux équipes de sept joueurs classiques., la première étant celle dite "officielle", l'autre celle de "remplacement" au cas où, pour une raison ou pour une autre, un des joueurs de l'équipe ne pouvait jouer. ! Mais comme le suspense a assez duré, je vous propose de vous faire découvrir les noms des quatorze sélectionnés. ! Donc, dans ce cas, nous commenceront par les sept joueurs suppléants. ! annonça ce dernier, en ouvrant l'enveloppe cachetée qu'il tenait. Le jury composé notamment par les trois personnes ici présentes, de grands personnages, de ces vingt dernières années, du Quidditch, lors du stage organisé pendant les vacances, a sélectionné les joueurs, en fonction de leurs qualités. La liste des nominés a ensuite été cachetée et va donc nous être révélé, officiellement, aujourd'hui. ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard aux premiers noms. Les nominés seront, bien sûr, priés de nous rejoindre, près de la table des professeurs. ! Je disait donc que nous commenceront par les suppléants. : Cho Chang. ! Corentin Dugray . ! Thierry Boots . ! Tous les trois de Serdaigle. ! Kevin Whitby . ! Emma Dobbs. ! Hannah Abbot . ! Et David Bigley . ! Tous les quatre représenteront Poufsouffle. ! »  
  
Des acclamations retentirent aux tables des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, tandis que les Gryffondor échangeaient des regards inquiets. Ni les Serpentard, ni eux, n'avaient été cités. Le silence, tendu, revint dans la salle, lorsque le ministre reprit la parole.  
  
«- Et maintenant, passons à l'équipe officielle.qui sera constituée par Harry Potter. !  
  
- Je te l'avais dit Harry ! s'exclama Ron alors que son camarade quittait sa place pour rejoindre les autres nominés devant la table des professeurs, tandis que des cris de joies résonnaient à sa table.  
  
- Ronald Weasley. ! Hermione Granger. ! Dean Thomas. ! Seamus Finigan. ! Katie Bel. ! Et Alicia Spinet. ! Tous de Gryffondor ! » conclut Cornélius Fudge.  
  
Les Gryffondor ne purent contenir leur joie de représenter l'équipe "officielle" de l'école et une véritable ovation parcourue la table. McGonagall affichait un sourire radieux, fière de savoir sa maison aussi bien représentée. Seuls les Serpentard étaient plutôt sombres., aucun d'eux n'avait été nominé. ! Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle participaient, eux aussi, allègrement, au tumulte général, trop ravis d'être sélectionné, même si ce n'était que dans l'équipe de remplacement.  
  
« De plus. ! » intervint Verpey.  
  
Mais il dû s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant que les élèves ne lui prêtent, à peu près, attention. Ludo reprit la parole, avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Je disais donc qu'il fallait bien désigné un Capitaine dans l'équipe. ! Si bien que, en commun accord avec les autres juges, nous avons choisi, pour son incroyable don dans cette discipline, Harry Potter, pour endosser cette responsabilité. ! »  
  
L'adolescent rougit légèrement en entendant cela. : lui, Capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard lors de la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch Junior. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ron lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.  
  
«- C'est génial, mon vieux. ! lui glissa-t-il, tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait à la table de Gryffondor.  
  
- Là, si Poudlard ne gagne pas la Coupe, c'est qu'il y a un problème. ! s'exclama Dean. Harry est imbattable. ! »  
  
Le dîner se conclut donc dans la bonne humeur quasi générale (en dehors des Serpentard) et les élèves purent enfin regagner leur Salle Commune respective. Les Gryffondor y restèrent d'ailleurs jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit (malgré les protestations de la préfète Hermione). Il avait fallut l'arrivée de McGonagall, vers une heure du matin, pour que tout le monde daigne aller se coucher.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà le seizième chapitre qui s'achève. ! Pour l'instant, les nouvelles ne jouent qu'un rôle mineur, mais, ce n'est que TRES temporaire. !  
  
Bon, pour le chapitre à venir, j'espère pouvoir le taper pour dimanche prochain. ! 


	14. Gryffondor VS Serdaigle

Oulà, ma dernière mise à jour est pas vraiment récente. ! Mille excuses. ! Mais entre mes problèmes d'ordi, mes pannes d'inspirations et mes diverses fics que je me voit contrainte de gérer en même temps., je l'ai un peu délaissée. ! Mais, promis, je ferai un effort pour les prochains chapitres. ! D'autan plus que, cette fois, j'en aurai une idée plus précise. ! Ce match de Quidditch n'est peut-être pas avec une super action, mais le prochain, contre Poufsouffle sera quelque peu plus. remuant. !  
  
Oh faite, si vous ne voyez pas encore trop le rapport avec le titre, tout s'explique à la fin. ! Bon, sinon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ce bla-bla et je passe aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Alors, un gros merci (pour leur review, leurs encouragements et, surtout, leur patience) à. Juliepotter, DUmbledore, Mister-Master, Isymea, Vaness et Agnès Black ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. !  
  
Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi (à part Julia, Elsa), mais à JKR. !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Cours de Divination, de DCFM et nomination des joueurs pour la constitution de l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard à la CIJQ (Coupe Internationale Junior de Quidditch)  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 17 : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
Des arbres, des arbres partout, à perte de vue. L'obscurité rendait les lieux encore plus lugubres, menaçants, étouffants. Un mouvement soudain. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui avançait précipitamment.  
  
Un bipède.  
  
Cette pensée traversa l'esprit rusé de la créature qui, précautionneusement, s'avança, de sorte qu'elle aperçue, fugitivement, en contrebas, une mince silhouette qui courrait entre les arbres.  
  
Une proie facile. ! Et intéressante. !  
  
Il serait facile d'en finir avec ce "bipède", mais la créature qui l'observait ne bouge pas, hésitante. Elle n'amorce pas un geste agressif envers le jeune homme qui se trace un chemin au c?ur de cette forêt où bien des gens n'oseraient pas s'aventurer. Elle se contente de le suivre, silencieusement.  
  
Tu ne dois pas céder à tes instincts. ! intervint une autre voix. Tu dois être plus fort qu'eux. ! Il va avoir besoin de ton aide. ! Pour trouver ce qu'il est. !  
  
Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Il est seul, il l'a toujours été. ! Sa personnalité s'accorde avec la tienne. !  
  
La créature continuait à suivre, passant lestement d'un arbre à l'autre, sans un son, ce qu'elle considérait comme une "proie", se rapprochant peu à peu de la silhouette qui courrait en dessous d'elle.  
  
Il ne manque pas de courage pour s'aventurer jusque là. !  
  
Ca n'en fait aucun doute. ! Il en a plus que quiconque peut l'imaginer. !  
  
Le bipède s'était arrêté, à l'entrée d'une clairière, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. La créature, se fondant dans l'ombre des arbres, les yeux étincelants, s'arrêta sur une large branche, observant plus en détail le jeune homme.  
  
Vas-y ! C'est le moment où jamais. !  
  
La créature ne bougea pas d'un poil, assise sur la branche, réfléchissant rapidement. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes restait toujours immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose.  
  
Il sens que quelque chose doit se passer ici. ! Il sait que tu dois aller le trouver. ! En ce lieu. !  
  
Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon choix. ?  
  
J'en suis persuadé. ! Alors, fait ce que tu as à faire. !  
  
La créature hésita un instant, usant de tous ses sens pour guetter les plus infimes mouvements qui troublaient la forêt, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Finalement, elle prit sa décision et descendit lestement de l'arbre où elle était juchée, se réceptionnant souplement sur le tapis d'herbe.  
  
Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te décevra pas. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve étrange. Machinalement, il porta la main à son cou, et effleura la médaille de Gryffondor, alors que, de l'autre, il attrapait ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Ces rêves n'étaient peut-être pas très clairs mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas concerner Voldemort. ! Et c'était déjà une très bonne chose. D'ailleurs, Harry s'étonnait de ne plus avoir entendu parler du Mage noir. ! En fait, en dehors des moment où il se trouvait à proximité de l'une ou l'autre des jumelles, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus du tout mal. C'en était presque inquiétant. Ayant remis ses lunettes, son regard se posa sur son calendrier qu'il avait accroché au mur près de son lit et son c?ur se serra dans sa poitrine, chassant le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait.  
  
Le 27 octobre. ! Plus que quatre jours et ça serait Halloween. ! Plus que quatre jours avant le quinzième "anniversaire" de sa célébrité. ! Dans quatre jours, cela ferait quinze ans exactement qu'il aurait cette cicatrice, quinze ans que ses parents étaient morts. ! Etonnement, depuis la sortie qu'il avait fait avec Sirius, il avait pris bien plus conscience de ce que signifiait pour lui Halloween. ! Ca l'avait soudainement frappé, de plein fouet. ! Halloween était le jour, d'après les croyances celtes, de la résurrection des esprits morts auparavant, le jour où les esprits reviennent sur Terre. Ce jour était considéré comme une fête et était, à Poudlard, couronnée d'un banquet. ! Alors que, pour Harry plus que quiconque, Halloween était plus que jamais un jour de. deuil. ! C'était le mot exact. !  
  
Il soupira, sortant de ses sombres réflexions. Il irait voir Sirius, ou Dumbledore après le match. !  
  
Le match. ! Le match d'ouverture de la coupe des quatre maisons de Poudlard. ! Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. ! Depuis la rentrée, les Gryffondor avaient préparés avec assiduité cette rencontre., principalement en vue de la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch qui aurait lieu en mars. !  
  
Il jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre, pour découvrir qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Autrement dit, il avait encore tout son temps avant le réveil de ses coéquipiers et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se changea rapidement et quitta silencieusement le dortoir, sans apercevoir le petit rapace qui quitta, dans un bruissement de plumes, le rebord de la fenêtre ; s'élançant dans le ciel où s'amoncelaient de lourds et sombres nuages noirs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Alors, j'espère que vous êtes d'attaque. ! »  
  
Les sept joueurs se trouvaient dans leur vestiaire et achevaient de se préparer en vue du match. Harry, qui avait préféré imperméabiliser ses lunettes pour le cas où le temps se dégraderai encore plus, observa ses coéquipiers, en dehors de Katie et Alicia, les autres lui répondirent d'un "oui" un peu anxieux, même Ron qui avait pourtant déjà joué un match. lors de la finale qui avait opposée Gryffondor à l'équipe de Krum.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas. ! Contentez-vous de jouer comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien. ! » assura Harry.  
  
Un brouhaha croissant au dessus d'eux leur annonça l'arrivée des autres élèves dans les tribunes. Les sept Gryffondor restèrent, un long moment, silencieux, perdus dans leurs réflexions, jusqu'à ce que Harry donne le signal de départ.  
  
« Allez, on y va. ! » annonça-t-il, en se levant, son balai à la main, rapidement imité par Katie, Alicia puis les autres.  
  
Les adolescents gagnèrent la sortie et pénétrèrent sur le vaste terrain. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les robes bleues de leurs adversaires, à l'autre bout du terrain, mais, surtout, ils n'entendaient que trop bien les hurlements enthousiastes de la foule des élèves amassés dans les tribunes.  
  
«- Et voilà l'équipe tant attendue de Gryffondor qui fait son entrée !!!! s'écria alors Elsa. Vainqueur en titre de la dernière coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons, mais aussi de la Coupe inter-école et partant favoris pour le Tournoi de cette année, avec une nouvelle composition. !  
  
- Miss Donalson. ! intervint McGonagall. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la publicité pour votre maison mais pour commenter le match. !  
  
- Oui professeur. ! Alors, on a pû remarquer que si la non moins excellente équipe de Serdaigle n'a pas connu trop de bouleversement dans sa composition, comme vous l'avez constatez un peu plus tôt, l'équipe de Gryffondor a été recomposée après le départ de Poudlard des jumeaux Weasley et Angelina Johnson. ! reprit Elsa. Menée par notre Harry Potter national. !  
  
- Miss Donalson. ! la coupa la responsable de sa maison.  
  
- Oui, professeur, je sais, je dois seulement commenter le match. ! Bon, je disais donc que l'équipe des Gryffondor est menée par son Attrapeur, et bien évidemment Capitaine, Harry Potter, suivit par Ron Weasley qui occupe le poste de Gardien depuis la mémorable finale de la Coupe de l'année dernière. Du côté des Poursuiveurs, ou plutôt des Poursuiveuses, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet se verront accompagnées par Hermione Granger, tandis que, pour les Batteurs, on retrouve Seamus Finigan et Dean Thomas. ! Lors du stage vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir les nouvelles équipes à l'?uvre. ! commença Elsa. Les deux équipes ont, à présent, rejoint le professeur Bibine au milieu du terrain. ! Potter et Chang se serrent la main. ! »  
  
En effet, comme avant chaque match, les Capitaines des deux équipes devaient se serrer la main.  
  
«- Bonne chance. ! lança Cho en souriant.  
  
- A toi aussi. ! répondit simplement Harry, tout en réalisant que, curieusement, il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle, pas même le plus petit pincement au c?ur., rien.  
  
- Enfourchez vos balais. ! » intima alors le professeur Bibine.  
  
Les quatorze joueurs ne se firent pas priés et se mirent aussitôt en place, en cercle, à quelques mètres d'altitude, les deux Capitaines, de par leur statut d'Attrapeur se positionnèrent encore un peu au dessus de leurs coéquipiers respectifs. Le professeur Bibine ouvrit le coffret qui contenait les balles, sous le silence tendu qui régnait dans les tribunes. Aussitôt les deux Cognards s'échappèrent de la boîte, rapidement suivis par le Vif d'or, la petite balle dorée venant "narguer", l'espace d'un instant, les deux Attrapeurs, passant à quelques centimètres de leur nez, avant de s'éloigner et disparaître de leur vue. Pendant ce temps, leur arbitre, et professeur, avait pris le Souaffle et, sifflet aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à donner le coup d'envoi.  
  
Elle lança la balle rouge en l'air, et le coup de sifflet retentit, alors que Katie s'emparait rapidement du Souaffle, sous les encouragements assourdissants qui s'élevaient des tribunes de Gryffondor.  
  
« Gryffondor est en possession du Souaffle, par l'intermédiaire de Bell, suivie par Spinet et Granger. ! annonça Elsa. Toutes trois foncent vers les buts adverses. Bell passe à Granger. ! Qui renvoie à Spinet. ! Nouvelle passe à Bell qui tire et. ! Non, Well a bloqué la balle et la remet en jeu vers Perkins, qui remplace assez avantageusement Davies, mais. ! Spinet intercepte la balle, la renvoie à Granger qui tire et. MARQUE. ! Gryffondor ouvre le score. ! » s'écria Elsa, alors que des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevaient.  
  
Harry, survolant la scène, suivi par Cho, observait l'évolution de son équipe, soulagé de voir que ses coéquipiers semblaient avoir dépassés leur inquiétude et se donnaient à fond.  
  
«- Well remet en jeu et passe à Perkins qui passe à Dewil qui envoie à Boots qui repasse à Perkins et. ! Non. ! En voulant éviter un Cognard venant de Finigan, Perkins perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Spinet qui renvoie alors la balle à Bell tandis que Sherer veut renvoyer le Cognard sur Bell, mais Thomas contrecarre ses projets en renvoyant le Cognard sur Boots qui voulait intercepter le Souaffle que Bell envoyait à Granger.  
  
- Tu as une très bonne équipe cette année, Harry. ! Bien meilleure encore que celle que vous aviez avant le départ des jumeaux Weasley et de Johnson. ! commenta Cho, toujours à ses côtés.  
  
- La tienne se défend pas mal non plus. ! répondit, simplement, Harry, un peu surpris qu'elle lui parle en plein match.  
  
- Mais nous ne faisons pas le poids contre vous. ! » répliqua-t- elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et piqua pour s'éloigner de l'Attrapeuse adverse.  
  
«- C'est la dernière fois que je joue contre toi. ! reprit-elle en le rattrapant.  
  
- Et. ?  
  
- J'voulais juste que tu le saches. ! »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard en coin, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.  
  
« .tire à nouveau et. BUT. ! GRYFFONDOR MENE PAR TRENTE A ZERO. ! »  
  
Le commentaire d'Elsa, ramena Harry à la réalité du moment. Quelques gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber, mais Harry avait déjà joué dans des conditions bien pires, donc, il ne s'en inquiétait guère et la pluie, pour l'instant, était trop faible pour risquer de gêner la visibilité des joueurs. ! Il reporta, cependant, toute son attention sur le terrain, en dessous de lui, choisissant d'ignorer Cho qui le suivait toujours.  
  
« Well remet le Souaffle en jeu, en l'envoyant à Perkins qui passe à Boots qui envoie à Dewil. ! Une autre passe vers Boots, qui évite adroitement un Cognard envoyé par Finigan et passe à Perkins qui renvoie à Dewil qui tire et. ! NON. ! Weasley bloque le Souaffle et le renvoi à Bell qui passe à Granger qui fonce vers les buts adverses et passe à Spinet. ! Et. ! Oh, non ! En voulant éviter un Cognard que lui envoyait Dugray, Spinet lâche le Souafle qui est récupéré par... Bell qui retente sa chance face aux buts ! Elle tire et... MAAAARRRQQQUUUEEEE ! QUARANTE A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! Visiblement, l'équipe de Gryffondor à la grande forme car elle met but sur but. ! Well remet en jeu et. ! Oh, Potter vient de piquer. ! La chasse au Vif est-elle ouverte ? »  
  
Effectivement, Harry venait de voir le Vif d'or qui zigzaguait à deux mètres du sol. Cho tenta dans un premier temps de rivaliser de vitesse contre lui mais dû bientôt renoncer., son vieux Comète ne faisant vraiment pas le poids contre l'Eclair de Feu II. ! Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot car elle piqua, dans une autre direction et.  
  
« Oh, Chang vient de couper la route de Potter qui est obligé de redresser en catastrophe, tandis que Chang a l'air satisfaite de sa diversion. ! »  
  
Le Vif d'or avait disparu. Harry reprit de la hauteur, alors que, dans les tribunes des Gryffondor, des cris de protestations s'élevaient avec force.  
  
« Très bien. ! Si tu veux jouer à ce p'tit jeu. ! » grommela Harry.  
  
Si elle semblait prête à tout faire pour l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif, il allait commencer par la garder à distance. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui et sourit en découvrant que non seulement Cho était, pour le moment, à l'autre bout du terrain, mais en apercevant, dans les tribunes, le professeur Lupin et Dumbledore qui retenaient Sirius qui, lui, voulait encourager, avec enthousiasme (et même trop aux yeux de Remus qui, finalement, abandonna et se prit la tête entre les mains alors que Sirius criait à tue-tête des "Allez Gryffondor"), les Gryffondor. Mais personne ne vit le rapace qui suivait ce qui se passait sur le terrain avec attention.  
  
« Et Gryffondor ajoute encore un but à son actif. ! s'écria Elsa. CINQUANTE A ZERO. ! »  
  
Harry revint à la réalité, s'efforçant de reporter toute son attention sur le terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or, songeant que la pluie ne semblait pas s'intensifier.  
  
«- Well remet le Souafle en jeu vers Sherer et. ! Non, la balle est interceptée par Granger qui tire aussitôt et. ! ENCORE UN AUTRE BUT. !!! Les Gryffondor sont incontestablement les meilleurs cette. !  
  
- Miss Donaldson. ! l'interrompit McGonagall, sur un ton d'avertissement.  
  
- Oui professeur. ! Je me contente de commenter le match. ! soupira Elsa. Bon, alors, Well relance le Souaffle à Boots qui passe à Sherer qui. ! Oh, en voulant éviter un Cognard lancé par Thomas, Sherer perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Bell qui passe à Granger qui envoie à Spinet qui tire et. ! Well bloque. ! »  
  
Harry, plongé dans sa recherche du Vif, ne réalisa pas que Cho était revenu derrière lui car, au même instant, il aperçut le Vif d'or, près des tribunes de Poufsouffle.  
  
« Le Souaffle est remis en jeu. Oh ! Potter et Chang viennent de piquer. ! Ils sembleraient que les deux Attrapeurs aient vus le Vif d'or. Eh ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, indignée. Dewil vient de couper la trajectoire de Potter, tandis qu'un Cognard envoyé par Thomas, distrait Chang. ! Cette intervention à permis au Vif de disparaître ! Boots est, à présent, en possession du Souafle et fonce, seul vers les buts ! Il s'apprête à tirer... ! Non ! Un Cognard, envoyé par Finigan fonce sur lui, l'obligeant à lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par... Granger qui repasse à Bell et...Oh ! Potter semble avoir repéré, une fois encore, le Vif ! Il amorce un piqué spectaculaire vers les buts adverses, clouant sur place Chang, et...Oui !!!!! Potter a le Vif d'or !!!! Gryffondor a gagné par DEUX CENT DIX A ZERO !!!! »  
  
Le coup de sifflet final retentit aussitôt, presque étouffé par les cris enthousiastes des élèves de Gryffondor qui se ruèrent hors des tribunes. Les joueurs se posèrent dans l'herbe du stade. Les Serdaigle, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les Gryffondor.  
  
«- Bravo, Harry. ! lança Cho, en souriant. Tu as vraiment très bien joué. !  
  
- Toi aussi. ! » répondit-il, simplement, peu désireux de prolonger une éventuelle conversation.  
  
De toute façon, il n'en eut guère l'occasion car, au même instant, il fut assaillit par ses coéquipiers.  
  
«- T'es vraiment le meilleur, Harry ! s'écria Dean, ravi.  
  
- Vous avez, tous, extrêmement bien joués. ! rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Mais c'est toi qui a attrapé le Vif. ! » répliqua Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car ils furent rejoints par les autres élèves de leur maison. Ceux-ci, avec enthousiasme, portèrent les sept joueurs en triomphe, jusqu'au vestiaire. Une fois tout le monde revenu au château, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent en douce et rejoignirent les autres dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, les bras chargés de diverses victuailles, alors que, comme à chaque fois, les élèves organisaient une fête en l'honneur de leur victoire., d'autant plus qu'elle était de bonne augure, en vue de la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch de mars. Mais Harry n'était pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête car, si le Quidditch lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une fois l'euphorie, dûe à un bon match et une victoire, retombée, toutes ses préoccupations lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre le lundi suivant pour aller en parler à Sirius. Si bien que profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ses camarades, il s'éclipsa en douce de la Salle Commune, gagna le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez ! » lança alors Sirius.  
  
Harry, soulagé que son parrain soit à son bureau, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, où Sirius, assis sur son bureau, devait, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'adolescent, discuter avec Remus qui sourit au jeune Attrapeur en l'apercevant.  
  
«- Tiens, Harry. ! Que nous vaut cette visite. ? s'étonna Remus. Mais, on parlait justement de toi. ! Félicitation pour ton match. !  
  
- Eh ! protesta Sirius. C'est moi qui devait le lui dire en premier. !  
  
- Je sais, mais l'occasion était trop tentante. ! plaisanta Remus.  
  
Harry sourit, amusé par les "gamineries" de ses professeurs.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as vraiment très bien joué. ! commenta Sirius. Et je suis sûr que vous ferez encore mieux lors de la Coupe Internationale. ! Tu as une excellente équipe. ! Et, au risque de me répéter, tu joue aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que ton père. ! »  
  
Harry sourit tristement à cette remarque. Remus le remarqua aussitôt et réalisa autre chose.  
  
«- Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes camarades à fêter votre victoire. ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- J'étais pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête. ! répondit l'adolescent, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à c?ur. Et je voulais demander à Sirius si. ! »  
  
Il hésita sur la meilleure façon d'en parler.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Sirius, observant avec inquiétude son filleul.  
  
- Et bien, je. ! Enfin, vous savez, dans quatre jours, c'est Halloween et. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer. Sirius, voyant où il voulait en venir, échangea un regard avec Remus d'observer attentivement l'adolescent.  
  
«- J'en parlerait à Dumbledore, si tu veux. ! lança-t-il, calmement. Je ne pense pas qu'il y voit une quelconque objection, bien au contraire. ! Remus et moi, nous t'y accompagnerons si tu veux. !  
  
- Merci. ! » répondit l'adolescent Harry, un peu embarrassé.  
  
Les deux Maraudeurs le fixèrent un instant, alors qu'un silence gêné s'était installé dans le bureau.  
  
«- Ca feras quinze ans. ! murmura finalement l'adolescent.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Harry. ! l'interrompit Remus. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui c'est passé, et encore moins de ne pas y être allé plus souvent. !  
  
- Des concours de circonstances ont fait que tu n'as pas pû y aller jusque là. ! ajouta Sirius. Entre les Dursley et Voldemort. ! Plus le fait qu'on ne t'en ait parlé que maintenant. ! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir. ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand.quand tu t'es retrouvé à. ? Tout en sachant que.que mes parents étaient. ? »  
  
Harry s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, tandis que Remus gardait le silence. Sirius s'assombrit.  
  
« Ca a été l'un des pires, si ce n'est pas plutôt le pire, moment de ma vie. ! répondit-il finalement. Après avoir été accusé, à tord, de la mort de mon meilleur ami et avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban, à me sentir coupable, à été l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il me soit arrivé. ! Et me dire que, par ma faute, Voldemort les avait trouvé, que je ne les reverrai jamais plus et que tu te retrouverai confier à des gens qui seraient incapables de te comprendre, n'arrangeait pas les choses. ! Depuis je n'ai cessé d'avoir mauvaise conscience. ! Si je n'avais pas suggéré à James de prendre ce traître comme Gardien du Secret. ! ajouta-t-il, avec colère. Si James n'avait pas eu aussi confiance en moi, il ne m'aurai jamais écouté et n'aurai pas pris ce traître. ! Et jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. ! Tes parents auraient été là pour toi. ! Tu aurai grandis avec eux, et non avec ses. crétins. ! En faisant cette suggestion, c'est comme si j'avais signé leur arrêt de mort, comme si je les avais trahis. ! J'ai trahis la confiance qu'ils avaient en moi. ! A cause de mon erreur., j'ai ruiné vos vies, à James, Lily et toi. ! »  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres, s'en voulant d'avoir abordé ce sujet plus que délicat.  
  
«- Désolé, Sirius, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas que. ! s'excusa l'adolescent, dans un souffle, les yeux baissés et brillants de larmes. Seulement, c'est que. ! J'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils soient là. ! Je. ! Je ne sais plus. ! Je sais bien que rien ne les ramènera mais. ! Je me sens mal à l'idée que. !  
  
- Aucun de vous n'as rien à se reprocher. ! intervint Remus, sombrement. Personne, ni James, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni moi, n'avait suspecté Peter. ! Personne. ! Ou alors, tout le monde aurai sa part de responsabilité pour ne pas avoir deviné l'identité du traître. ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sirius. ! Et, Harry, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce qui c'est passé. ! Tes parents t'aimaient trop pour laisser Voldemort te faire du mal. ! Ils savaient que Voldemort finirait par les avoir, un jour ou l'autre. ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir s'ils sont morts pour que, toi, tu vives. ! Et je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient voulus que vous vous reprochiez ce qui c'est passé. ! Après tout, Sirius, James te l'a bien assez répété, l'année dernière., et je suppose que ça a dû être plus ou moins la même chose avec Harry. ! Et puis, d'une certaine façon, ils n'ont pas totalement disparus. ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard à Harry. Ils vivent encore, d'une certaine façon, en toi, mais aussi grâce à tous les souvenirs que nous gardons d'eux. ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux, la tête basse, tandis que Sirius, tout aussi muet, semblait porter un intérêt soudain pour un n?ud du bois de son bureau. Un silence gêné s'instaura sur les lieux. Finalement, Harry rompit le silence.  
  
«- J'aimerai vraiment y aller, pour Halloween. ! observa-t-il.  
  
- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore tout à l'heure. ! proposa Sirius en retour. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas qu'il y verra une quelconque objection. ! Et si on prend des mesures de précautions suffisantes, il n'y aura aucun problème. ! »  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et, une fois de plus, le silence retomba sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Remus reprenne la parole.  
  
«- Dis-moi, Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rejoindre les autres pour poursuivre cette fête de victoire. ?  
  
- Eh, on dirait que vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi. ! rétorqua Harry.  
  
- J'ai pas dit ça. ! répliqua Remus. Seulement, en tant que Capitaine et Attrapeur de l'équipe, tu es le premier concerné en ce qui concerne la victoire des Gryffondor. ! Donc je ne pense pas que ton absence passera longtemps inaperçue. ! Et puis, dis-toi que, dans les sombres périodes comme celle que nous connaissons, il faut savoir profiter de chaque occasion qui se présente à nous pour se changer les idées, rire et faire la fête. ! »  
  
Sirius émit un petit bruit qui aurait pû ressembler à un rire, légèrement sarcastique, et plus que contenu.  
  
« C'était l'une de nos nombreuses devises à Poudlard. ! Des Maraudeurs, je veux dire. ! Et regarde ce qu'est devenu notre groupe qui était si soudé, Remus ? Nous ne sommes plus que deux, et nous avons tous été trahis par l'un des nôtres. ! »  
  
Visiblement Sirius recommençait à broyer du noir et Harry regrettait amèrement d'avoir abordé ce sujet avec eux., mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit (d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour rattraper sa boulette), Remus lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Harry soupira et se hâta de quitter les lieux. et regagner la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avec une encore plus mauvaise conscience qu'auparavant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, pour le chapitre 18, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en perspective, entre autre. !  
  
Allez, bye et j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
  
Céc. 


End file.
